Warriors The Last Hope Epilogue
by Chucklez-Lives-On
Summary: The warrior cats after the big battle in The Last Hope. SPOILER ALERT: You may not want to read this if you haven't read The Last Hope. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be one of the Erin Hunters, I'm most certainly not, and as much as I would like to own Warriors, I most certainly do not.**

**...This is my first piece of fanfiction... I think it's good enough, but who am I to judge my own stories? So read and review please!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Well, the Three have saved the Clans." a blue-gray she-cat announced. She lapped at a long scratch on her shoulder. It dissolved instantly as her tongue touched the blood of the wound.

A gray she-cat with a knotted, bloodstained pelt growled softly. "Four, Bluestar, four." she flicked her tail to where a cluster of bodies were, and she specifically pointed out a ginger tom, who lay in the middle of the cats, his flank rising and falling slowly. Suddenly, as though he was having a nightmare, he writhed around, yowling, "Spottedleaf! Where are you? You promised you'd be there for me!"

"Poor thing." Bluestar shook her head. A young white queen leaped to her paws. "I'll see to him," she murmured, and sprinted past Bluestar.

"Thank you, Snowfur." Bluestar murmured as she passed.

A gray-flecked tom stood up, and a gray-dappled she-cat followed. "I'll wake Ferncloud," the she-cat announced.

"And I'll wake Hollyleaf," growled the gray-flecked tom. He started to run over to the cluster of the cats.

"Oh no you won't," a fox-red tom hissed, and thrust the tom back. "To think, she's just waking up, and the first thing she sees is the cat she murdered? Are you really that mouse-brained, Ashfur? That'll panic her, and who knows what will happen next."

"Let me wake her, Bluestar." a light brown tabby she-cat rose to her paws. "She was my friend before I died. She'd take it better from me, the fact that she's dead."

"Good, Honeyfern." Bluestar nodded.

Ashfur sniffed disapprovingly, but stalked away. "Fine."

Honeyfern padded lightly over to the cluster of cats. She delicately wove past the cats until she reached a black she-cat. "Hollyleaf," she murmured. "Time to get up."

The black she-cat's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she murmured. "Jayfeather? Lionblaze? Leafpool?"

"It's Honeyfern." Honeyfern buried her muzzle in Hollyleaf's fur.

"I'm in StarClan?" Hollyleaf's eyes widened. "You're... you're joking, right? Swear by StarClan you're joking!"

"Then I'd be lying," Honeyfern meowed sadly.

"No! I need to have more time with Leafpool! I'd never accepted her as my mother, but now I do, I just did! I need more time with her!"

"You'll see your mother again. But not now. Relax." Honeyfern murmured soothingly. Hollyleaf leaped up, fur bristling. "You think it's that easy?" she growled. "It isn't that easy to accept that you're dead, you know."

"Shush, it'll be all right." Honeyfern murmured, like a queen calming a frightened kit.

"But it won't!" Hollyleaf wailed, and pelted away.

"I'll go after her." Honeyfern bowed her head.

"I'll come with you." Ashfur leaped to his paws.

"No, you won't you mouse-brained idiot!" the fox-red tom snapped. "You will get a time to face her, but not now! She's distressed, and seeing you, StarClan knows what will happen!"

"We are StarClan. So you ought to know." Ashfur muttered, but sat down again.

"I'll come with you," a magnificent golden tom padded over to Honeyfern.

Honeyfern's eyes gleamed. "Thanks, Lionheart." The two hurried off in the direction Hollyleaf had left.

The ginger tom's eyes opened. "Bluestar?" he rasped. "Yellowfang?" Bluestar and the gray she-cat bounded over.

"It is us." Bluestar gave the cat's head a lick.

"Is it true? Am I dead? Is Spottedleaf gone?" the ginger tom whimpered.

"Oh, Firestar, I'm so sorry." Bluestar murmured.

"I miss them already!" Firestar cried. "Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Brambleclaw..."

Bluestar bowed her head. "You will see them again, but not yet. I promise, my dear Firestar."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One! Yay! Hopefully the prologue got you peoples wanting to read more...**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Lionblaze, are you sure you don't have any injuries?" Cinderheart fussed over him with large, fearful eyes. "I heard that Shredtail put up quite a fight."

"Stop, Cinderheart. You know I can't get hurt." Lionblaze fluffed up his pelt. "If anyone here is fussing, it should be me over you." he sniffed at a scratch on the gray she-cat's flank. "That looks deep. I should get Jayfeather."

"Jayfeather will get to me soon, stupid furball." Cinderheart let out a small purr. "But Jayfeather has to see to Cloudtail first. There isn't a spot on him that isn't covered in blood."

Lionblaze glanced at his brother. He was smearing ointment on the white warrior's bloodied pelt.

"Well, sitting here won't help anything." Cinderheart glanced at the clearing, where four bodies lay in the clearing. "We may as well honor our fallen Clanmates while we're waiting."

Lionblaze followed Cinderheart's gaze. He felt sick as he observed the bodies. The four bodies were still blood-covered, because nobody had had time to prepare them for vigil. But now, there were cats helping out to prepare them. Ferncloud lay farthest from Lionblaze, her gray-flecked pelt clumped together and blood-stained. Her only living daughter, Icecloud, was with Rosepetal and they were cleaning her fur and smoothing herbs over her to help hide the death-scent. Ferncloud's mate, Dustpelt, hovered over the two she-cats, eyes dark with grief. Mousefur's body lay next to Ferncloud's, her pelt ragged and looking much older as though, when her spirit had left, which had only been a little while ago, she had aged a lot. Her only denmate, Purdy and the young warrior, Blossomfall, were lapping at her pelt to help clean her up. Next to her, the great leader, Firestar. He had died saving the Clans from Tigerstar, the old, evil, bloodthirsty ShadowClan leader. His ginger fur was torn and clumped with blood. His mate, Sandstorm, was smearing his pelt with herbs, and his best friend, Graystripe, was lapping at his pelt. The last cat, closest to Lionblaze, made him feel like he would vomit. His sister, Hollyleaf, her black pelt ragged, torn, and clumped with blood, lay still in the moonlight. Lionblaze's mother, Leafpool, was smearing herbs over her pelt while Lionblaze's foster mother and Clan deputy, Squirrelflight, lapped at her pelt. Lionblaze felt weak. His sister had been thought to be dead before this, but she came back to ThunderClan, showing the Clan she was alive. Now she lay dead, and was never to return to say she was alive. He shudder

"Cinderheart!" Jayfeather called for the gray cat. "Your turn!" Cinderheart, eyes dark with grief for Hollyleaf, padded away towards Jayfeather.

Lionblaze collapsed onto the ground, suddenly exhausted. Cinderheart had been Hollyleaf's best friend before she'd died. He pulled his gaze from his dead sister and turned to Jayfeather, who was now applying herbs to Cinderheart's wounds. He was talking to her, but Lionblaze was too far away to hear what he was saying. So Lionblaze turned his attention to other parts of camp. Brambleclaw, the new Clan leader, was talking quietly to Brackenfur and Thornclaw. Brambleclaw had been Lionblaze's foster father, and was now Clan leader. But he hadn't gone to the Moonpool yet to receive his nine lives and proper name. Lionblaze's former apprentice, Dovewing, sat beside her sister, Ivypool, watching the dead cats being prepared for vigil. He felt a burst of pride for Dovewing. She was the one of the Three who had the special power of seeing and hearing faraway things, and it was thanks to her the Clans had gotten a warning in advance that the Dark Forest was coming. Then he felt a rush of pride for Ivypool, who had taught the Clan to protect their throats when they fought the Dark Forest. It was thanks to both of them that many cats still lived- to fight for another day. Bumblestripe padded over to Dovewing. He touched his nose to her ear. Dovewing barely inclined her head as she recognized Bumblestripe's presence, and continued watching the dead cats, as though they had suddenly come alive. Bumblestripe rolled his eyes at Dovewing's hypnotized stare, but in moments, all three of them had become like baby owls, staring at the dead cats.

Cinderheart padded back to Lionblaze, her eyes sparkling and bright. Lionblaze wondered what had happened while she had been with Jayfeather. "This is it, Lionblaze." Cinderheart couldn't stop purring.

"What's it?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Remember... kits tumbling at your paws..."

Lionblaze did remember something like that.

"I'm going to have kits!" cried Cinderheart. Lionblaze purred. He was going to be a father!

Sorreltail bounded out of the nursery, Lilykit and Seedkit following her. "Kits?" the tortoiseshell meowed, ears pricked.

"Cinderheart's expecting!" Lionblaze ran rings around Cinderheart like an excited kit.

"Oh, Cinderheart, that's wonderful!" Sorreltail cried. "Brackenfur! Poppyfrost! Come here! Cinderheart is going to have kits!"

"There's no need to fuss," Cinderheart meowed, embarrassed, as Brackenfur and Poppyfrost bounded over.

"You should move into the nursery immediately. You shouldn't have to go through what I went through to kit my kits." she glanced at Lilykit and Seedkit, who had wandered over do Jayfeather, who was applying cobwebs to Hazeltail's wounds. "Don't pester Jayfeather!" she called to them.

Cinderheart sniffed. "I'm not as old as you. I'll be fine."

Sorreltail snorted. "My blood's in yours, Cinderheart. You are at risk. Jayfeather!" she called to the medicine cat, who was now trying to coax Dustpelt away from Ferncloud's body to be checked for wounds. And although Dustpelt was one of the bloodiest cats, he wouldn't leave his mate's body and wouldn't let Jayfeather see to him there.

Jayfeather gave up on Dustpelt and padded over to them. "What?"

"Should Cinderheart move to the nursery?" asked Sorreltail.

"Not yet," Jayfeather meowed. "Her kits will be born in about a moon and half. She can carry on her duties for at least a half-moon yet, if not longer."

"Are you sure?" Sorreltail meowed anxiously. "Remember my kitting?"

"Your first one was fine. Poppyfrost kitted, and she was fine. Cinderheart will be fine. But if you are so anxious, I will check her over and you can see for yourself." Lionblaze could tell his brother was becoming impatient.

"All right." Sorreltail meowed slowly, yet still with a trace of doubt.

Jayfeather stalked away towards Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Although they had been runners for the battle, Molepaw had a smear of blood on his left flank and Cherrypaw had a few scratches.

"Well, at least get some rest," begged Sorreltail.

Cinderheart shook her head and stood up. "I'm sitting vigil for Hollyleaf. Lionblaze, are you coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Lionblaze took another look at the bodies. Now they were all cleaned, and it was as though they were sleeping. But the sick feeling returned, and Lionblaze knew that they were dead. Sighing, he bounded over to Cinderheart, where she sat, sharing tongues with Hollyleaf the final time.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Brackenfur and Rosepetal!" Squirrelflight called to the most un-bloodiest cats. "Guard the camp tonight!"

Brackenfur dipped his head to the new deputy and signaled to Rosepetal. They padded out of camp.

Dovewing stared at the scene. The dens were destroyed, blood was everywhere, and even though cats had put herbs on the dead cats' fur, Dovewing could smell the stench of death as though there were no herbs and she was standing right next to the bodies. And to top it all off, she was confused whether to sit vigil for the dead cats or go to sleep. Firestar was her great-uncle and her leader, and she might not have been there if it weren't for Hollyleaf. Dovewing shivered, remembering the tunnels that she and Ivypool had gotten lost in.

"Dovewing, are you all right?" Bumblestripe snapped Dovewing from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just need to take walk, I think," meowed Dovewing.

"It isn't safe to go alone," meowed Bumblestripe and Ivypool unanimously. "I'll come with you."

"No. I'll be fine." Dovewing needed some time to be alone. She stood up and padded out of camp.

An owl hooted somewhere in the forest. Dovewing's fur pricked. She picked up her pace and began to run. Out of habit, from when she visited Tigerheart, she went towards the ShadowClan border.

The border smelled of Dark Forest cats. Dovewing left scent markers to cover the smell up.

A dark brown tabby tom stepped out from the bushes. "Dovewing! What a coincidence seeing you here!"

"Not really, Tigerheart. This is almost as though we plan it." Dovewing rolled her eyes.

Tigerheart looked disappointed. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. I'm happy to see you."

Dovewing felt a tug of disappointment. She knew that Tigerheart loved her, and she loved him. But Bumblestripe would be a better choice and that if she ever had kits with Tigerheart, she'd have to leave ThunderClan for ShadowClan or he'd have to leave ShadowClan for ThunderClan, or they'd have to keep it a secret and she knew that somebody would eventually find out. "I am," mewed Dovewing slowly. "But I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Dovewing could feel Tigerheart's warm breath as he crossed the border. "We've been doing this for moons now."

"But it isn't right."

"You never cared about that before." Tigerheart frowned. "I'll never care about it."

"We need to find ourselves proper mates. Not ThunderClan for you or ShadowClan for me."

"But I don't want a ShadowClan mate. I want you. And you know you want me. You told me."

Dovewing bit back the sob rising in her throat. He was right, but he shouldn't be. Dovewing had Bumblestripe now. Tigerheart needed to be let down. "Pinenose is a really nice and pretty cat."

"She's already got a mate. Ferretclaw. And she has kits." snapped Tigerheart. "Dovewing, stop. You've always enjoyed this. Who's made their way into your life now that caused you to stop caring about me?" the hurt in his gaze and the ferocity of his mew made Dovewing take a step back.

"I... I probably shouldn't tell you."

"I'm glad you can trust me."

"Tigerheart, stop!" this was killing Dovewing to see him so frustrated and sad.

"Then tell me!"

"I can't!"

"But you can! You just don't want to!"

"For your sake, and his! Because I know you! If you found out who it was, you'd probably be jealous. And then you'd probably try to hurt him!"

"I'm already jealous, Dovewing. That he's already more important to you than I am."

Dovewing's fur fluffed up. "Nobody will ever be more important than you, Tigerheart," she whispered. "But can't you see? This is the way it needs to be!"

"No, it isn't, Dovewing!" Tigerheart hissed. "We can keep doing this! I don't mind if you never have kits! But I want to be with you!"

"This isn't about kits!"

"Yes, it is! I know you. You don't want to join ShadowClan, or keep it a secret!"

"What about you and ThunderClan?"

"Not anymore."

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing felt as though he'd stabbed her in the heart.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"You are!"

"Have fun with your new mate, Dovewing."

"We can still be friends!"

"Good-bye, Dovewing." Tigerheart padded back across the border and disappeared from view.

Suddenly exhausted, Dovewing slumped to the ground and fell asleep there.

Dovewing awoke to the birds singing. Oh no! It's dawn! I need to get back to camp! as she stood up and ran, she remembered last night's events with a pang. Then she remembered the battle and all the blood and death.

She pelted back into camp, just as Squirrelflight was organizing patrols.

"Jayfeather!" she called to the medicine cat as he padded from his den. "Is there any cats I need to exclude from patrols?"

Jayfeather went around, sniffing cats' wounds. He sniffed at everyone's before he responded. "Dustpelt, Berrynose, and Icecloud." he raised his voice. "And I want them to come with me to my den. Now!" Dovewing knew he was talking specifically to Dustpelt, who was still blood-covered. He had refused to be treated last night and now had infected wounds. Dovewing could smell their sourness as he stalked by her and followed Jayfeather.

"Thornclaw, take Blossomfall and Hazeltail over to the WindClan border and renew the scent markers. Whitewing, take Cloudtail and Toadstep over to the ShadowClan border. Make sure to renew the scent markers. Foxleap, take Cherrypaw and Molepaw out for hunting practice. Rosepetal sat guard last night, so she won't be accompanying you. Well, in that case, bring Graystripe with you. He can help you." she looked down at the gray tom, who's eyes were dark with grief for Firestar, who had been his best friend. "Lionblaze, take Sandstorm and Bumblestripe hunting. And I'll lead the last hunting patrol. Leafpool and Poppyfrost, come with me." she observed the cats left. "Dovewing and Spiderleg, help patch up the elders den. Ivypool, help Sorreltail with the nursery. Birchfall and Mousewhisker, work on the warriors den."

Daisy padded out of the nursery. "Who's guarding camp?" she called. "We need someone guarding the camp! What if the Dark Forest comes back?"

Squirrelflight cursed. "Mouse dung! I don't know!"

"I will! I'm not doing anything!" Cinderheart padded up.

"Thank you." Squirrelflight dipped her head.

"Come on, Dovewing!" Spiderleg called to her over his shoulder, as he padded towards the elders den. "We need to get to work!"

Dovewing hurried after him, wishing that Tigerheart was the one calling to her. If Tigerheart had joined ThunderClan, things would've been so much easier.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hold still, Dustpelt!" Jayfeather snapped as he sniffed the dark brown tabby tom's wounds.

Dustpelt lashed his tail. "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" Jayfeather growled. "I just started inspecting you and I've already found two infected wounds!"

"I don't feel them!"

"Because you're numb with grief!"

"Don't you dare tell me that!"

Jayfeather let himself slip into Dustpelt's mind. He watched two small kits dab at a puddle of water while he purred with amusement. _Spiderleg is one of the kits! _Jayfeather realized as one of them tumbled away from the puddle. He then felt agony as Ferncloud wailed, a dead kit at her paws. Then he felt Dustpelt's pride as Icecloud and Foxleap were born. Then he felt grief when he saw Ferncloud was dead.

"Jayfeather!" an angry mew snapped him from his thoughts. "Snap out of it! You're digging your claws into my pelt!"

"Sorry," Jayfeather muttered to Dustpelt. "Briarlight!"

The crippled she-cat dragged herself over to Jayfeather. "Yes?" "I need a poultice of horsetail and marigold. Dustpelt has some infected wounds."

Briarlight dragged herself away, then came back with horsetail and marigold. As she chewed up the poultice, he padded over to Berrynose. "You rested your shoulder, right?"

"Of course." Berrynose flicked his tail. "I want to be back on patrols as soon as possible!" the cream-colored warrior had wrenched his shoulder last night, when a Dark Forest warrior attacked him and he'd collapsed awkwardly.

"Good. You're free to go, but come and see me if you feel any pain."

"Thanks!" Berrynose bounded away and out of the den.

Jayfeather padded over to his herb store. "We need more comfrey, horsetail, marigold, and poppy seeds," he meowed to no one in particular.

Briarlight dragged herself over. "I could go," she offered. "Dustpelt's poultice is done and I spread it on."

"I'd go with her, if you'd like." a mew sounded from the entrance of the den.

"Brambleclaw!" Jayfeather mewed. "No. You should be resting for our journey to Moonpool."

"But if you need to get more herbs, I'd be more than happy to-"

"No. Go and rest."

Brambleclaw padded away. Jayfeather then checked on Icecloud, who had an infected wound. He had Briarlight deal with it while he cleaned up the store of herbs.

A little while later, he turned to Briarlight, who was now doing her exercises. "Remember, I'll be gone tonight. I'm leaving you in charge. You're going to have to get Leafpool and re-dress wounds."

"Okay, Jayfeather." Briarlight puffed, finishing her exercises. "The hunting patrols just got back. Are you hungry?"

"I'll go get something myself. But thank you, Briarlight." The crippled she-cat had become really helpful to have around. She was a sweet cat who enjoyed helping Jayfeather and the other cats. As he padded out of the den, he tasted the air. Every single cat was there, eating, sleeping, sharing tongues, or re-building dens. Jayfeather tasted the air and detected Leafpool laying beside the nursery, sharing tongues with Cinderheart. He then remembered that Cinderheart was expecting kits and how Sorreltail had been fussing over her. And how he promised to check her. _One more thing to do before I go to Moonpool,_ he thought. "Leafpool!"

"Yes?" Leafpool mewed.

"Could you and Cinderheart collect horsetail and marigold for me? I'm running low."

"Sure." Leafpool climbed to her paws, Cinderheart following. The other things could wait. Jayfeather hadn't eaten since last night, and he was starving. He took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and wolfed it down.

Soon enough, it was time to leave for the Moonpool. Jayfeather padded over to the leader's den and poked his head in. "Come, Brambleclaw!" he meowed. They hurried out of camp as cats wished Brambleclaw good luck. They walked in silence to the WindClan border.

They were only a few tail-lengths inside the border when someone meowed, "Halt!" Jayfeather detected the scents of Onestar, Whitetail, and Boulderfur. "What are you doing?" although they had fought as allies yesterday, Jayfeather detected the faintest traces of caution and hostility in Onestar's mew.

"Visiting the Moonpool."

"Why?" Boulderfur hissed, taking a step forward.

Jayfeather meowed calmly, "Firestar is dead. Brambleclaw is going to Moonpool to receive his nine lives."

"Firestar is dead?" surprise edged Onestar's mew, but behind that was grief. Real grief. Although Onestar had done everything he could to get a reason to growl at the old ThunderClan leader, Jayfeather knew that they had been great friends.

"We need to get going now," Brambleclaw meowed quickly.

"Jayfeather, could I talk to you?" embarrassment was flowing freely through the WindClan leader. Jayfeather wondered why Onestar was sounding so embarrassed.

But before he could go into the leader's thoughts, Brambleclaw mewed, "We are kind of on a tight schedule." Jayfeather knew that he was glancing at the sky.

"Very well." Onestar clawed at the ground. "Then will you meet me here on your way home?" Jayfeather agreed, and he and Brambleclaw set off again.

They came to Moonpool. They stopped and Brambleclaw stared at it. "I can't believe that I'm becoming leader," he breathed.

"You've come a long way." Jayfeather felt a rush of pride for his foster father. "It is time. Touch your nose to the water." Brambleclaw obeyed, and Jayfeather followed. They opened their eyes to a grassy clearing. Brambleclaw pressed close to Jayfeather. There was nobody there. It was only them, and the stars.

Jayfeather tensed. He knew that Brambleclaw had killed his half-brother, Hawkfrost, and he had also killed him when he was in the Dark Forest. Had that been so wrong that he couldn't become leader? No. The stars began to swirl. Ranks of starry cats lined up in front of Brambleclaw. Flametail, Ferncloud, Feathertail, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Mousefur, who looked pleased to be back with Longtail, who sat next to her, and many other cats. Firestar was there. He was scratch-free and happy, his ginger pelt gleaming. Hollyleaf sat next to him, her tail tucked around her paws. She looked content and happy. Jayfeather wanted to go over to his sister and just be with her again. He hadn't sat vigil for her, because he had been up late, treating injured cats, and had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

The ceremony began as a gray tom with very small ears stepped forward. "Smallear!" Brambleclaw greeted the tom. Smallear dipped his head in a greeting, then touched noses with Brambleclaw. "With this life I give you trust. Your Clan is everything you have, and you need to be able to rely on them." Brambleclaw stiffened, as though in pain. And then he relaxed, but had a determined look in his eyes. Jayfeather was doing everything in his power not to wander into the dark brown tabby tom's memories. This was something he needed to experience alone.

Smallear stepped back, and Ferncloud took his place. "With this life, I give you love. Care for your Clan like they are all your kits." Brambleclaw growled at this life, and unsheathed his claws. He swiped the air, as though he was Daisy at the Dark Forest battle, protecting the kits. Then he dropped back onto his paws. As Ferncloud padded away, he called after her, "I come with love from Dustpelt and your kits for you!" Ferncloud wasn't allowed to speak anymore. But she gave a look that told Jayfeather that she sent back love to her mate and kits.

Now Mousefur stepped forward. "With this life, I give you energy. You will need it." Brambleclaw looked as though he would give anything to run around.

Longtail now stepped forward. "With this life I give you strength. Lead your Clan through good and bad with strength, and know you can make it." Brambleclaw yowled, like he was fighting a hundred warriors by himself.

Bluestar came up next. "With this life I give you honor. Defend yourself and your Clan, no matter how many accusations are spat at you." Brambleclaw stood defiantly. Jayfeather felt as though he was watching insults being fired at Brambleclaw, and they were bouncing off him like a shield.

Flametail came next. "With this life I give you compassion. To care for your Clan like you are a medicine cat." he looked at Jayfeather as he spoke. Brambleclaw had a look of pure love in his eyes.

A pale ginger she-cat came up next. "With this life I give you acceptance. Use it to realize the future, and be willing to take in those who need help." Understanding seemed to sweep through Brambleclaw. "Goldenflower," he murmured. "I miss you." Jayfeather then realized this was Brambleclaw's mother.

Hollyleaf stepped up next. "With this life I give you the ability to choose between right and wrong. You will know how to use it." A look of confusion crossed Brambleclaw's face. Then, it seeped away, like he had been deciding on what to do and he'd decided.

Firestar stepped up last. His ginger pelt rippling, he touched noses with his deputy. "With this life I give you justice, reason, and understanding."

"Oh, Firestar..." Brambleclaw dipped his head.

Firestar quieted him with a flick of his tail. "I had a good life and reign as leader. I fulfilled all prophecies about me. I saved the Clans from Tigerstar. You saved the Clans from Hawkfrost- twice. You have more prophecies to fulfill. You are the new light of ThunderClan. I trust you to fulfill every duty you are given and are expected to complete. You are loyal and brave. You are the leader of ThunderClan! You are Bramblestar!" "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" all of StarClan took up the cheer.

Jayfeather felt himself dissolving. "Hollyleaf!" he yowled. "Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Cinderheart and I miss you!"

"I miss you guys, too! I love you guys!" Hollyleaf yowled back. "Tell the whole Clan that! But I am with you no matter what!"

Jayfeather woke with a start, Hollyleaf's words echoing in his ear like a whisper.

Beside him, Bramblestar awoke. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Jayfeather cheered.

Bramblestar climbed to his paws. "Thank you, Jayfeather."

"I will be with you," meowed Jayfeather. _And me too!_ Hollyleaf's warm breath ruffled his ear fur. "If you have anything you'd like to talk about, don't be afraid to consult with me."

"Thank you." Bramblestar dipped his head. "We better get going."

They padded in silence until they reached the WindClan-ThunderClan border. Onestar wasn't there yet.

"Would you like for me to wait with you?" Bramblestar asked politely.

"No. You go home. The Clan needs you." Jayfeather dismissed him. He listened to Bramblestar's pawsteps fade, and then he listened to the river water.

"Jayfeather!" Onestar hurried up. "I'm sorry I took so long."

Jayfeather dipped his head. "That's all right."

Onestar nodded. "Walk with me."

Side by side, they padded deeper into WindClan territory.

"Before I say anything, I want you to know that I am not blaming ThunderClan for anything I will say to you."

Jayfeather nodded.

"How was Bramblestar's naming ceremony?"

Jayfeather's ears twitched. "You know very well I'm not allowed to speak about it," he meowed sternly.

Onestar dipped his head. "Forgive me."

Jayfeather flicked his tail but said nothing.

"I have to apologize. I know you were just trying to help when you told me about betrayal in my own Clan. And now I understand what you meant. The Dark Forest... is that where Antpelt died? The cats who trained with them refuse to speak."

"Yes." Jayfeather meowed. "Thistleclaw wounded him in a training session."

"Is he still there? I didn't see him in battle."

"No. He was murdered in the Dark Forest before the battle." "Do you know who-"

"Onestar, you are asking too much of me. I do know, but I'm afraid I can't say. Now, say what you really want to say. I have to get back to my Clan. I have wounds to redress."

"Of course." Onestar dipped his head. "Two of my warriors have gone missing."

"Yes?" Jayfeather pricked his ears. "Nightcloud and Breezepelt." "Breezepelt was one of the main Clan cats who supported the Dark Forest, you know that, right?"

"Of course. I was wondering... did Nightcloud train there? And, I also heard there was a confrontation at your camp with two of my warriors."

"No. And there was a confrontation in my camp the night of the battle. Breezepelt and Crowfeather."

"Your father."

"Yes, but that's not the point. They were talking about how Breezepelt thought he had never been loved by Crowfeather. Crowfeather said that's what he'd been raised to believed. Nightcloud had encouraged this."

"Then they must have run from shame."

"Perhaps."

"I will get Crowfeather to go after them."

"You still want them?"

"Nightcloud for sure. And Breezepelt, if he's willing to prove his loyalty to WindClan."

_Good luck with that._ Jayfeather bit back the response. "Well, if that's all..."

"It is. Thank you, Jayfeather. Oh, and Jayfeather..."

"Yes?"

"We have herbs to spare. Do you need anything?"

Jayfeather knew that ThunderClan did need things. But he could pick them. "No, Onestar. But thank you for the offer."

"Anytime. And thank you again for the information."

"I will see you at the next Gathering."

"Yes. Oh, and Onestar?" Jayfeather mewed.

"Yes?" the leader pricked his ears. "You do know I'll have to tell Bramblestar these things. I can't keep secrets from him." _I already do keep secrets from him, though._

"Of course."

Jayfeather padded away. He leaped the stream and padded back to camp. He padded into his den.

"Hi, Jayfeather! Leafpool and Cinderheart restocked your herbs. I've sorted them and they're all in your store." Briarlight meowed cheerfully.

"Thanks, Briarlight." Jayfeather mewed.

Briarlight purred. "You seem tired. Go to sleep. I can manage for a little longer."

Jayfeather yawned. She was right. He was tired. He climbed into his nest and fell asleep.

* * *

**So... I made Bramblestar go to Moonpool because, even though after Firestar's spirit leaves in the Last Hope, Sandstorm calls him Bramblestar, but he never really got nine lives, right? **

**...Lilykit and Seedkit are almost ready to become apprentices, and I have no idea who their mentors should be yet. Well, I do, but I'm not sure if they're the right choices. Any suggestions? And I know that I'll be asking for suggestions for the other kits soon enough, so you can make suggestions for Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit too!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! I figured out who Lilykit's and Seedkit's mentors are! **

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Brambleclaw called the cats for his first Clan meeting as leader.

Ivypool padded out of the apprentices den blinking sleep from her eyes. She shuffled to the clearing and settled herself between Poppyfrost and Cloudtail.

"First of all, StarClan accepted me as leader and I am now Bramblestar!"

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the Clan cheered.

"Now, there are a couple of shout-outs Jayfeather would like to give from StarClan." Bramblestar moved aside as Jayfeather leaped up.

Ivypool watched intently as Jayfeather announced, "Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icecloud, and Foxleap, Ferncloud gives her love."

The cats announced shared excited glances.

"And Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf loves you. And as for the rest of the Clan, she misses us all, but she will always be with us."

Ivypool's tail dropped and her heart sank. Hollyleaf had died to save her life, and it meant everything to her that she had made it to StarClan.

As Jayfeather leaped down, Bramblestar continued. "Now, two more things. Lilykit and Seedkit have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices."

The two kits stepped forward. Sorreltail and Brackenfur sat nearby, eyes glimmering with pride.

"Lilykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Lilypaw. Sandstorm will be your mentor. Sandstorm, you are a skilled hunter, and you are a good mentor who is patient and fair. Pass your skills onto Lilypaw."

Sandstorm, head high, padded over to Lilypaw and touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Seedkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Seedpaw. Lionblaze will be your mentor. Lionblaze, you are a strong, skilled warrior. You mentored Dovewing into a fine warrior, and we need more cats like her. Make sure Seedpaw follows in her pawsteps."

Lionblaze lifted his chin. He padded over to Seedpaw and touched noses with the young cat.

"Lilypaw! Seedpaw!" cheered the Clan.

Bramblestar dipped his head. "This Clan meeting is over." he leaped down from Highrock as Squirrelflight stepped into the center of the clearing. "Sunhigh patrols!" she yowled. "Thornclaw, take Spiderleg and Bumblestripe to the WindClan border. Bramblestar, would you like to go on patrol?" Squirrelflight asked her mate as he padded over to Squirrelflight.

"I would. I'll take Ivypool." Squirrelflight frowned. "Is that enough for a patrol?"

"Do you think ShadowClan will attack us? They too, are recovering from the battle."

"Forgive me, O Wise One," Squirrelflight purred.

Bramblestar snorted. "How couldn't I?"

Squirrelflight returned to organizing duties. "Mousewhisker, take Rosepetal and Molepaw hunting. Brackenfur, take Cloudtail and Millie. Graystripe, take Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Berrynose hunting."

Bramblestar beckoned to Ivypool. She stood up and padded over to Bramblestar. She felt honored. She was the first cat to patrol with the new Clan leader!

They left camp and began to walk towards the ShadowClan border. "I'm very proud of you, Ivypool," meowed Bramblestar. "You saved ThunderClan."

"I wouldn't have if Jayfeather hadn't wandered into my dreams. I thought Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were just trying to help me become great warriors. Jayfeather caught me in action and he told Lionblaze and Dovewing and then they confronted me and I agreed to spy for them."

"You knew about the Three?" Bramblestar stiffened.

"Yes. My sister's one of them."

"But I was their father!"

"But you aren't. No cats who weren't part of the prophecy knew, except Hollyleaf, Firestar, and me."

"What was Firestar's power?" Bramblestar asked, his eyes darknening thoughtfully.

"Fire Will Save the Clan. Remember Leafpool, the night he died? I think his power was to save the Clans from Tigerstar."

Bramblestar looked sad. "I have a terrible family."

"More like male family. Tawnypelt turned out okay. And what about your mother?"

"Goldenflower was a great cat." Bramblestar bowed his head. "Flametail and Tigerheart and Dawnpelt are okay."

"Tigerheart supported the Dark Forest."

Bramblestar growled. "But he was a good cat. Like you, I believe he was tricked into joining the Dark Forest. And don't start on Dawnpelt," he snapped as Ivypool opened her mouth. "She's a good cat. She was maddened by grief. If I were her, I might've done that, too."

Ivypool shut her mouth, and they padded on in silence. They finally reached the border. Ivypool tasted the air. Although it was faint, Ivypool smelled Dovewing's and Tigerheart's scent. So that had been what she had doing after the battle.

"Patrol!" Bramblestar warned.

Blackstar padded up, his deputy, Rowanclaw flanking him, warriors Toadfoot and Tawnypelt following. "Brambleclaw, are the rumors true?" Blackstar meowed as soon as he saw them. "Is Firestar dead?"

"Yes." Bramblestar meowed.

A whimper of grief came from the back of the patrol. Tawnypelt. Ivypool thought back to the elders' stories, and remembered that Tawnypelt had been born to ThunderClan, but had gone to ShadowClan because her father had been there, and it had felt to her like nobody in ThunderClan liked, trusted, or respected her. Firestar had been her leader once.

"So you are leader now?" Rowanclaw asked him. "I am." Bramblestar dipped his head.

"Who's your deputy?" Blackstar asked.

"The Gathering is only a few nights away. I want some things to be a surprise." Bramblestar responded.

To Ivypool's suprise, Blackstar purred. "Very well. Firestar made an interesting choice naming you deputy."

Bramblestar dipped his head to the older leader. "Thank you, Blackstar. How is your Clan recovering from the battle?"

"Nicely and rather cleanly. We lost less cats than I had thought we would."

"Well that's good. Who died?" Bramblestar asked.

Blackstar's whiskers twitched. "Wait for the Gathering."

As Bramblestar purred, Ivypool figured Blackstar would like Bramblestar as leader more than he liked Firestar.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Lionblaze, do you want to come with me and Lilypaw and show Seedpaw around the territory?" Sandstorm meowed, coming up behind him.

Lionblaze shrugged. "Sure, but I have to ask Bramblestar something first."

"Well, don't take too long," Sandstorm looked at the two young she-cats. Lilypaw was bouncing up and down, while Seedpaw ran rings around Lionblaze. "Or, both of them may use their energy the wrong way. Like destroying the camp."

Both she-cats stopped what they were doing and stared at Sandstorm. Lilypaw's tail was twitching indignantly. "We wouldn't destroy camp!"

"You've got enough energy to," teased Sandstorm gently. Lionblaze got up and padded into the leader's den. "Bramblestar, may I come in?"

"Of course, Lionblaze," Bramblestar purred.

Lionblaze stepped into the den, the fur prickling along his spine. The den faintly smelled of Firestar. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're in my den. There ought to be a reason for it."

"Why did you give me Seedpaw to mentor?" he had gotten looks of envy from Toadstep, Icecloud, and Blossomfall that day, right after the naming ceremony, and felt slightly guilty for those looks. "I'm not a senior warrior who has a lot of experience, and Dovewing just became a warrior. Some of the younger warriors were seeming jealous."

"Who?"

Lionblaze stared at his paws. "Toadstep, Icecloud, and Blossomfall."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Toadstep and Icecloud are at the age where warriors get their first apprentices, and Blossomfall's always been a bit over-determined and a bit stubborn." Brambleclaw meowed thoughtfully.

"But why didn't they get the apprentices?"

"I chose you because you are a good, strong warrior, who I feel can train an overexcited apprentice. And you do know who Sandstorm's first apprentice was, right?"

Lionblaze shook his head.

"Sorreltail. And she had been an overexcited apprentice. Very dramatic. And both of her kits take after her. Sandstorm's good and patient."

"But why didn't you choose any of the warriors who haven't had an apprentice yet to mentor them?"

"Well, first, I'm going to say that Icecloud is more than ready for an apprentice. I'm planning on giving her Snowkit when the time comes, because she can teach him how to hunt without being spotted with his white pelt. And next, Blossomfall's still a bit too young for an apprentice. And Toadstep is a good warrior, but he's also energetic an easily overexcited. I believe that he needs to well, mature, some more before he can take on an apprentice."

"Thank you, Bramblestar." Lionblaze dipped his head.

"Anytime, Lionblaze." Bramblestar replied.

Lionblaze walked out of the den, leaped down, and went over to where Sandstorm stood, Lilypaw and Seedpaw tumbling around her, wrestling.

Lionblaze took Seedpaw by the scruff and pulled her off her sister, whom she hadd managed to pin down. "So, who wants to go and explore the territory?"

"Me!" yowled Seedpaw. "I want to be the first to see the territory!"

"I'll be the first to see the lake!" yelped Lilypaw.

"No, I will!" cried Seedpaw. The sisters pelted out of camp.

"Hold on!" yowled Sandstorm. "Let's go, Lionblaze."

They raced out of camp, easily catching up with their apprentices before they were even out of the gorse tunnel.

Seedpaw and Lilypaw stared at the forest in wonder. They raced around, smelling everything, and asking what everything was.

Sandstorm leaned towards Lionblaze, purring, "They really do take after their mother."

Lionblaze, who was glad to know what she was taking about, returned the purr.

Soon after the young apprentices saw the lake, they fell in step beside Lionblaze, letting Sandstorm take the lead.

"Lionblaze! Is it true you can't get hurt in battle?" squeaked Lilypaw.

Lionblaze flattened his ears. He'd been getting a lot of questions about that since the battle.

"Sorreltail says you can't. And you don't have any cobwebs on you!" exclaimed Seedpaw.

Lionblaze sighed. He would have to show them, or they probably wouldn't stop asking. "Sandstorm!"

"Yes?" the pale ginger she-cat glanced back at them.

"Attack me, and make sure you're claws are unsheathed. The 'paws are asking me a question that needs a demonstration."

"Very well." Sandstorm, who knew of Lionblaze's power, gave a yowl, and leaped on him and swiped her claws down his flank. Pain shooting through him, he dug his claws into the sandy ground and resisted all instincts to fight back.

Seedpaw gasped. "You're not bleeding!"

Sandstorm scrambled off Lionblaze, panting. "I hoped that answered the apprentices' question."

"It did." Lionblaze dipped his head to the ginger warrior. "Thank you, Sandstorm."

"Anytime." she seemed unsure and uncomfortable about what she just did. "Well, let's go on. WindClan's border is next."

They had a rather interesting and, according to Lilypaw, a very amusing time at the WindClan border. Seedpaw got so excited that she fell in and Lionblaze had to fish her out. And now, they were running to the ShadowClan border to warm them up. Sandstorm's fur fluffed up as they reached the border. "I smell ShadowClan!" she hissed.

Out of habit, Lionblaze thrust the apprentices behind him. "Stay back," he ordered.

Olivenose, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt padded to the border, three young cats bouncing after them. Tigerheart growled when he saw the ThunderClan cats.

Lionblaze fluffed up his fur. "What have you got against ThunderClan?" he yowled to the angry ShadowClan cat. "We saved your pelts in the battle, don't forget!"

Tigerheart hissed, and as one of the young cats tried to step in front of the patrol, he thrust him back.

"Sandstorm, Lionblaze, what are you doing here?" Dawnpelt meowed.

"We have a right to be in our own territory." Sandstorm mewed smoothly. "What are you doing here?"

Olivenose snorted. "Showing our new apprentices the territory."

Sandstorm purred. "Same."

"Who are your apprentices?" asked Dawnpelt.

"Sorreltail's kits. This is Seedpaw, my apprentice," Lionblaze moved aside and revealed his apprentice. "And Sandstorm's new apprentice, Lilypaw."

Lilypaw bounded in front of the patrol. She padded boldly to the border and sniffed it. "ShadowClan cats are stinky!" she meowed, wrinkling her nose.

"ThunderClan aren't exactly roses either!" retorted the young tom that Tigerheart had thrust back. He'd managed to get past Tigerheart, and he, too, had sniffed the border, and then faced Lilypaw with a look of disgust.

"Lilypaw!" scolded Sandstorm. She pulled her apprentice back. Tigerheart growled excitedly.

"Who got under your fur?" snapped Lionblaze to the grumpy tom.

Tigerheart narrowed his eyes. "Mind your own business."

"Tigerheart!" Dawnpelt hissed at her brother. "You're supposed to be Sparrowpaw's mentor. Tell him to get back!"

Tigerheart's reply was a hiss.

"Sparrowpaw! Get back here!" Olivenose mewed sharply. The apprentice turned and slunk back to the patrol.

"I don't know what Blackstar was thinking, making you a mentor," Dawnpelt shook her head. "You've been grumpy ever since the morning after the battle, and you're not improving." she padded up to the border and left a fresh scent marker. "I apologize for my brother," she muttered to the ThunderClan patrol.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tigerheart flattened his ears.

Dawnpelt ignored him. "We just got apprentices. You've already met Sparrowpaw. Olivenose has Mistpaw," Olivenose moved aside, revealing a spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat. "And I have Dewpaw." a small gray she-cat padded out from behind the patrol.

"Welcome to the apprentice stage, 'paws," meowed Sandstorm. "Don't think we're friends though. Soon enough, we'll be battling each other over one thing or another!"

Tigerheart hissed. Olivenose purred. Dawnpelt flicked her tail. "You've got that right," she meowed.

"Well, we better get going," Lionblaze mewed. Tigerheart seemed to be getting angrier by the minute and it looked as though he would attack them at any minute.

"Good-bye!" yelped Mistpaw cheerfully as the ThunderClan patrol turned tail and left, Lionblaze throwing unsure glances over his shoulder, the fur on his spine prickling, bracing himself for Tigerheart to attack him.

"What was up with Tigerheart?" hissed Sandstorm once the ShadowClan patrol was out of hearing range.

Seedpaw's fur was bushed up and her eyes were wide with terror. "I thought Tigerheart was going to attack us!" she breathed. "He looked angrier than Birchfall when we were doing what Mousefur taught us, catching stray tails under the warriors den!"

"We caught his tail," Lilypaw squeaked proudly. She was excited, the opposite of her sister. "Seedpaw pounced too hard."

Sandstorm purred in amusement. "I'm glad I'm a senior warrior. Or my tail would've been pounced on!"

"You were in Firestar's den at the time," mewed Lilypaw. Sandstorm's tail drooped and her eyes glazed with grief. Lionblaze wanted to box the young cat's ears. She should've known better than to say that!

They walked back into camp when Squirrelflight was organizing noonhigh border patrols. "Spiderleg, take Toadstep and Whitewing to the WindClan border. Brackenfur, take Sorreltail and Hazeltail to the ShadowClan border."

_I would've liked to go on the patrol to the ShadowClan border, and then perhaps I'd be able to find more about Tigerheart's grumpiness._ Lionblaze thought. His belly growled. He hadn't eaten yet today. He took a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and looked around. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues underneath Highrock. Purdy was sitting outside his den, telling a story to Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were sharing a vole. Brightheart and Cinderheart were sharing tongues beside the nursery, Brightheart's kits tumbling around them. Lionblaze purred. His mate's belly was getting bigger by the day. He then took a pigeon from the fresh-kill pile, besides the squirrel, and padded over to join them. "Anyone want to share?" he meowed, sitting down beside them.

Cinderheart purred. "Lionblaze!" "That pigeon's rather welcome," Brightheart purred, eyeing the bird hungrily. "I've had to put up with these three charging around all day!"

Snowkit, who had been pinning Amberkit down, scrambled off her. Both kits sat and stared at their mother with wide eyes. "We haven't been charging around all day!"

"You only stopped to eat," retorted Brightheart, purring. "And I had to get you out of the warriors den three times. It's only a matter of time before the warriors come over and line up to file complaints about you three!" she looked around. "Well, speaking of three, where's the third? Where's Dewkit?"

A squeal came from the warriors den, and Cloudtail padded out, a wriggling bundle of fluff in his jaws. He hurried over to Brightheart. "Was anyone missing a kit?" he teased, setting the bundle down. Dewkit squeaked happily and attempted to run away to his littermates, but Cloudtail held his son back with a firm paw.

"Dewkit!" mewed Brightheart sternly. "I've already had to drag you out from the warriors den three times, and you do it again?"

"So?" Dewkit squeaked. "It's fun in there."

"You've woken Dustpelt up twice. And he needs to recover from his wounds!" growled Cloudtail.

Dewkit rolled his eyes. "He'll still recover."

"Perhaps not as quickly, but yes." Brightheart sighed and glanced at Cloudtail. "I need a break. From mossy-tasting water, and having to pull the kits from places they don't belong. Will you watch over them for me while I'm gone?"

"I'll do it!" Cinderheart leaped to her paws. "Lionblaze and I could do it!"

Cloudtail studied her. "It would be good practice for when you have your kits," he agreed.

Brightheart nodded.

"You can come to me or Daisy if you need help," meowed Cloudtail. He started to walk off when Brightheart pulled him back. "Just Daisy. I want you to come with me," meowed Brightheart.

Cloudtail purred. "Very well." The two cats set off together their tails twined together.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze watched them go. Cinderheart rolled onto her back, making her belly seem bigger than it actually was. Lionblaze lay down beside her, taking a bite from the squirrel. "Share?" he meowed, pawing it towards her.

"Nah, Brightheart forgot her pigeon." Cinderheart rolled back and took a bite of the pigeon.

"Lionblaze!" Snowkit called. "Can you teach us some battle moves?"

"Brightheart would kill me if she found you three fighting!" scoffed Lionblaze.

Amberkit shrugged. "We wouldn't do it in front of her."

"Yeah, right." Lionblaze sniffed.

The kits gave up and turned to Cinderheart. "Why are you getting so fat?" Snowkit asked. Cinderheart snorted and shared an amused glance with Lionblaze.

"Are you stealing prey?" asked Dewkit. "More than you're allowed?" squeaked Amberkit.

Dewkit sniffed and commented, "You're fatter than Daisy, and all she does is lie around all day!"

"Don't let Daisy hear you say that," huffed Lionblaze. "And for the record, if she hadn't been there at the battle, who knows where you'd be right now?"

"StarClan?" gasped Amberkit, eyes wide.

"Perhaps." Lionblaze shrugged.

Seedpaw bounded over. Brightheart's kits stopped pestering them and scrambled over to Seedpaw. Snowkit stretched up on his hind legs and swiped the air. "How's it now that you're an apprentice?"

"I'll miss you!" Amberkit squeaked.

"It's great, and if you're going to miss me, hurry up and become an apprentice!" purred Seedpaw.

Dewkit ran around her. "Can you sneak us out of camp?"

"I heard that!" called Cinderheart. Lionblaze purred. He couldn't wait to become a father!


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"All right, now, Briarlight, Bumblestripe has a thorn in his pad. What do you do?"

"Pluck it out, give him a dock leaf to rub on it, and then give him poppy seeds if he's in pain. Is he in pain, Jayfeather?"

"Bumblestripe, are you in pain?" he asked the warrior, who had been sitting by the entrance, waiting for herbs. Jayfeather had just plucked out the thorn.

Bumblestripe twitched an ear. "Not really. But if it gives Briarlight more to do, then yes!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Briarlight squealed happily.

"You don't want to have poppy seeds if you don't need them," meowed Jayfeather. He picked up a dock leaf in his jaws and carried it over to the young warrior. "Rub this on your pad and rest for the rest of the day. Come and see me if it starts to hurt more."

"Thanks, Jayfeather." Bumblestripe took the leaf and padded out.

There was another patter of pawsteps as Dustpelt padded in. "Can I have some poppy seeds?" he meowed. "Brightheart's kits have been waking me up all day. They're getting to the adventurous stage and they've been in the warriors den four times. And I can't sleep with them tramping around."

_Dustpelt needs them_, he thought, thinking of what he just told Bumblestripe. "Briarlight!" he called to the crippled cat. "I need two poppy seeds, please!"

Briarlight dragged herself over, two poppy seeds in her jaws. She dropped them in front of Dustpelt. The warrior dipped his head, ate the seeds, and padded away.

"Go sort the herbs, please, Briarlight." Jayfeather mewed. He needed to talk to Cinderheart. He padded out of the den and tasted the air. He could hear noises of the camp, and detected Cinderheart's scent. She was with Lionblaze, and there were kits with them. _Did Cinderheart secretly kit without my knowing? No. It's too early... or were my calculations wrong?_ he hurried over to where Cinderheart lay. _Good_. he thought when he reached them. They were just Brightheart's kits. "Cinderheart, can I see you in my den? I'd like to check you over," he mewed.

Lionblaze leaped to his paws. "I'll come too." Jayfeather could sense happiness and pride rolling off his brother in waves.

"No, Lionblaze. Somebody has to watch over the kits. Or who knows what they'll do." Cinderheart meowed, standing up. She followed Jayfeather back to his den.

"Do you mind if I check you?" he asked the gray warrior.

"Sure." Cinderheart meowed happily. She seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting now that she was expecting kits. Jayfeather felt along her flank. She could've only started expecting the kits a three-quarters of a moon ago, but her belly was already getting swollen with her's and Lionblaze's kits. Jayfeather purred to himself. Cinderheart would at least give birth to three kits, if not more. Lionblaze would be pleased.

"Do you want to know the estimate of how many kits you're going to have?" he asked the she-cat. Cinderheart shook her head. "I want to be surprised," she purred.

"What about Lionblaze?" he could see his brother wanting to know. "I'm waiting, I'll have him wait!" she mewed playfully.

Jayfeather finished checking her and sat back on his haunches. "Well, I have to drop a hint, I'm afraid," he meowed. "Your belly's getting a bit big for only about three-quarter moons of expecting kits. You may have to move into the nursery earlier than I told you, just to be sure you don't harm your kits."

"Okay." Jayfeather detected the slightest disappointment in her mew.

"But you still can go on patrols, don't worry," he assured her. "But don't strain yourself doing anything, and make sure you don't get involved in any border skirmishes."

"But we're allies now," meowed Cinderheart. "I can't see the other Clans starting fights, after all we've been through."

"We're growing apart again," retorted Jayfeather. "The Clans will never be life-long allies." then he felt himself quoting Brambleberry, the old RiverClan medicine cat. "The Clans are like honeysuckle. One tendril chokes the other to reach for the light, believing they grow from separate stems."

Cinderheart pricked her ears. "You're quoting StarClan, aren't you?"

Jayfeather's neck fur prickled. How'd she know?

"I know you," Cinderheart meowed. "You don't come up with that stuff by yourself."

Jayfeather relaxed. She's got a point.

That night, awoke in a beautiful, lush forest. I'm dreaming! "Is this StarClan?" he wondered aloud. "Spottedleaf!" he yowled.

"Spottedleaf's gone." a gruff meow came from behind a tree.

Jayfeather whirled around. "Yellowfang!"

"You're a mouse-brain."

"I saved the Clans!"

"That doesn't change my mind. You're still a mouse-brain."

"What's the matter with you?" Jayfeather snapped. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"You should've known! You should've known that Firestar was the Fourth cat!" "You didn't know!"

"You have powers greater than StarClan!"

"You're StarClan!"

"You found out about Firestar not a minute too soon. We would've been destroyed if you hadn't figured it out!"

"What's your problem, Yellowfang?"

Another figure padded out of the shadows. Hollyleaf! "Yellowfang's having mixed emotions. She's sad about Spottedleaf and guilty about murdering her own son. Again." she glanced at Yellowfang.

"Fine." Yellowfang snapped. "I am." she stalked away into the shadows.

Another figure padded out and stood beside Hollyleaf. It was Bluestar. The old ThunderClan leader dipped her head to Jayfeather. "Thank you," she meowed. "You gave back StarClan's sight." she waved her tail, and three more cats stepped from the shadows. Mousefur, Longtail, and Whitestorm. Then more cats came. Pinestar and Sunstar, who had been the leaders before Bluestar. And then, following them came Firestar. Then came Ferncloud, Frostfur, Brindleface, Goldenflower, and Speckletail. Then came Patchpelt, Dappletail, Smallear, Halftail, One-eye, and Rosetail, who had all been elders when Firestar had come to the forest. Then came what seemed like the whole of StarClan.

Then two more shapes shimmered into view. Lionblaze and Dovewing! Lionblaze glanced around. "We're sharing a dream again, aren't we?" he groaned.

Dovewing scuffed the ground. "We're not meeting Rock again, are we?"

Then both of them looked up. "StarClan!" yelped Dovewing. "Hollyleaf!" yowled Lionblaze. Then, four cats stepped forward, two she-cats and two toms. One she-cat was a wiry brown cat with yellow eyes, and the other she-cat was black with green eyes. One of the toms was silvery gray with green eyes. And the other was a large fiery orange tom with amber eyes and white paws. "Thank you." the orange tom meowed. He had a deep, rich mew.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jayfeather asked.

"I am Wind." the wiry brown she-cat mewed.

"I am Shadow." meowed the other she-cat.

"I am River," the silvery gray tom announced.

"And I am Thunder." boomed the orange tom.

"You're still around?" gasped Jayfeather.

"Of course," meowed River. "We were never forgotten. We will never fade." Shadow sniffed.

"Like Rock?" asked Dovewing. Wind hissed. "Yes. But we'll never look like him." They all purred.

"You need to hurry!" Bluestar called from the crowd of StarClan cats.

Thunder dipped his head. "Thank you, Three. You saved the Clans."

"We were given powers for a reason. We might as well use them," retorted Jayfeather.

"And I'm glad." Thunder nodded. "And I'm glad that none of you walked down the wrong path. I'm glad all of you chose light over darkness."

Lionblaze looked down at the ground. Thunder stalked over to him and flicked his tail. "You chose light over darkness."

Lionblaze sighed. "I'd walked a dark path before."

"Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were your kin at the time. But you learned. You stopped."

_Oh, StarClan!_ Jayfeather stared at his brother, who hung his head. Lionblaze had trained in the Dark Forest!

Lionblaze bared his teeth at Jayfeather. "I didn't train at night. They came to me. I practiced on ThunderClan territory."

Jayfeather flattened his ears. "You could've done more! You could've prevented this!"

"Stop, Jayfeather." Jayfeather looked up. Shadow stood over him. "He didn't prevent it. But he saved the Clans."

"He could've stopped it! This may have never happened if it weren't for him!"

"No, he couldn't. Lionblaze didn't know. They were training him. If he hadn't found out about your true parents, he wouldn't have figured anything out, and he would've been one of the Dark Forest's first and strongest recruits."

"Still..." Jayfeather had known that his brother had trained with them, but he only just realized what that had led on to.

"Okay, Jayfeather, if you're going to be grumpy, it's time to wake up," snapped Shadow. "But here is something that you must know." Shadow's eyes darkened. "Black is gone, but Red is coming. Beware of the enemy that drips and pools." Jayfeather felt himself fading and his world swirling. He disappeared from StarClan woke up to blackness.


	8. Chapter 7

**I haven't gotten much feedback... remember, Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit still need mentors, and I'd like to know how you guys think I'm doing, so please Read and Review (R&R)!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Wake up, Dovewing!"

"Wha..." Dovewing raised her head and looked at the den entrance. It was dawn, and Bumblestripe stood there, his fur rippling. "Squirrelflight's organizing the dawn patrol." Bumblestripe gave his chest fur a quick lick. "You, me, Cloudtail, and Dustpelt."

Dovewing stood up and shook her fur out. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she meowed. Carefully, as not to disturb Lilypaw, who lay in front of the den entrance, she crept out and followed Bumblestripe to the camp entrance where Cloudtail sat, grooming his fur, and Dustpelt paced in front of the entrance.

Bumblestripe glanced at the fresh-kill pile, where a few leftover pieces of prey lay from last night's meal. "Do I have time to eat?" he asked the older warriors.

Cloudtail nodded while Dustpelt shook his head. "We need to get going!" Dustpelt snapped at the white warrior.

Cloudtail licked a paw and ran it over his ear. "I need to finish grooming."

Dustpelt snorted. "We aren't going to a Gathering. That's tonight."

"Still." Cloudtail twisted around and lapped at his back. "I always like to look my best."

Dustpelt sniffed. "Fine." he turned to Bumblestripe. "But be quick."

Bumblestripe darted over to the fresh-kill pile and began wolfing down a shrew. "I'm ready!" he announced a few minutes later, licking his lips.

"And so am I." Cloudtail stood up.

"Finally." Dustpelt led the patrol out of camp.

Dovewing let her senses roam free as the patrol reached the shore. At RiverClan, Mintfur was instructing an apprentice on a hunting crouch. Graymist, Pebblefoot, and an apprentice were on dawn patrol. In the camp, Mistystar was sharing tongues with her deputy, Reedwhisker, while warriors Hollowflight and Grasspelt practiced battle moves. In WindClan, Whitetail, Gorsetail, Crouchpaw, and Leaftail left on dawn patrol. In camp, Onestar lapped at his pelt and Harespring and Weaselfur were sorting through the rabbits on the fresh-kill pile. In ShadowClan, Tawnypelt was leading the dawn patrol with Starlingwing and Ferretclaw. Blackstar was hunting with his deputy, Rowanclaw. In camp, Shrewfoot and Owlclaw shared a piece of prey.

It was sunhigh when they returned from patrolling. And they were just in time to hear Squirrelflight arrange hunting patrols. "...Rosepetal, take Molepaw and Graystripe hunting. Sandstorm and Lionblaze, take Lilypaw and Seedpaw and teach them how to hunt. The sooner your apprentices can hunt, the better. I'll take another patrol, with Poppyfrost, Foxleap, and Cherrypaw. And lastly, Berrynose, take Hazeltail and Spiderleg hunting." As the patrols left, Squirrelflight bounded over to Dovewing. "Oh, good, you're back. Bramblestar wants you to go to the Gathering. So eat and rest." she hurried off. Dovewing padded over to the apprentices den and lay half in, half out, waiting for the hunting patrols to return. She was getting hungry, and now there was no more prey. She watched the cats not on patrol do whatever they wanted or needed to do. She watched Brightheart share tongues with Cloudtail as their kits tumble all over them. Purdy was basking in the sun outside the elders den. Dovewing's heart dropped when she noticed a space next to him. That's where Mousefur would've been if she hadn't died. Lionblaze and Cinderheart padded out of the warriors den, their tails twined. Dovewing couldn't help noticing how big the gray warrior was getting. It would only be a matter of time before she moved into the nursery.

"ThunderClan! It's time to go!" Bramblestar yowled. The warriors and apprentices going to the Gathering grouped around the entrance. Molepaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw bounced around the clearing. Cloudtail, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm were talking quietly beside the entrance. Hazeltail and Millie were meowing to each other. Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Ivypool, and Foxleap paced in front of the entrance. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were whispering to each other. Bramblestar sat with Squirrelflight and Jayfeather flanking him. Briarlight lay next to Jayfeather, her eyes glittering with excitement and worry. This would be her first Gathering since she had been crippled, and Firestar had never announced what had happened to her. Bramblestar had discussed her situation with Jayfeather, and they decided she deserved to go to the Gathering and she was strong enough to.

They moved slower than the pace they usually used to get to a Gathering, because Briarlight, who couldn't use her hind legs, would never be able to keep up with them.

When they reached the tree-bridge, Bramblestar tasted the air and then meowed to his Clan, "The other Clans are already here. When we get off the tree-bridge, I want a warrior circle around Briarlight. We need to hide her until the time comes that I will announce what happened to her, or else she will be treated to more stares than she needs. Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Millie, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail, see to that."

The Clan rearranged themselves so that the cats Bramblestar called were closest to Briarlight. Millie and Blossomfall took the lead, while Graystripe and Bumblestripe helped Briarlight onto the tree-bridge. They got off the tree-bridge, and they instantly circled Briarlight.

The other Clans eyed them suspiciously when the cats who were surrounding Briarlight did not disband to share tongues, but returned to what they were doing. Bramblestar leaped up onto the tree as though he had done it many times before. He sat on the tree and dipped his head in a greeting to the cat who was next to him, Blackstar. Blackstar narrowed his eyes when he noticed the group around Briarlight. Graystripe stood up on his hind legs so the ShadowClan leader didn't notice his crippled daughter.

"Bramblestar, is your Clan feeling a bit personal tonight?" Blackstar asked the new leader. "Or do you have a secret you brought that you don't want to reveal?"

Bramblestar purred. "Start the Gathering and you'll find out."

"Fine." Blackstar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!" Onestar, who had been speaking to Jayfeather, leaped up on the tree. Mistystar, who had been murmuring to her deputy, Reedwhisker, followed.

Blackstar looked at Bramblestar triumphantly. "Bramblestar, shall you begin?"

Murmurs swept through the crowd. Dovewing realized that not all of them knew about Firestar's death. "Of course. But first of all, I'd like to request that we share the deaths of the battle, if there were any."

"Who made you leader of all Clans?" challenged Blackstar. Bramblestar snorted. "We all know that each Clan lost someone or more than one. It won't weaken you to let the other Clans know who died. And who knows, there may be cats out there who were friendly with the cats who died."

Blackstar sniffed. "Very well." Onestar and Mistystar, who sat on the opposite branch, nodded in agreement.

Bramblestar dipped his head. "My Clan is recovering well from the battle. I'd like to thank Dovewing for giving us an advance warning that they were coming." Dovewing dipped her head as the Clans cheered, "Dovewing! Dovewing!" she felt honored that Bramblestar had given her recognition.

Blackstar silenced them with a wave of his tail. "I have a cat I must thank from ThunderClan." the ShadowClan leader looked rather embarrassed as he announced, "Without Lionblaze, my Clan would've been destroyed. Thank you, Lionblaze!" he yowled. "Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" all the Clans cheered, ShadowClan the loudest. Bramblestar continued as the noise died down. "Jayfeather too. Dovewing and Lionblaze, as you know, are part of a prophecy, and they are the ones we have to thank for saving us!"

"Jayfeather! Dovewing! Lionblaze!" yowled the Clans. "And now, like I said, ThunderClan is recovering well. We have three new kits, born to Brightheart, and two new apprentices. Lilypaw and Seedpaw!"

"Lilypaw! Seedpaw!" cheered the cats. The two young apprentices raised their heads proudly.

"And as you can see, Firestar is dead."

Wails came from the crowd.

"He was a good leader," meowed Onestar.

"An honorable warrior." Mistystar commented.

"We also lost Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and Mousefur." Murmurs of grief came from the crowd.

Blackstar looked at Bramblestar. "And? You have something else to reveal."

"Yes." Bramblestar dipped his head. "Many of you have wondered what happened to our warrior, Briarlight, for she has not been at a Gathering for many moons."

Ears pricked and lit up with interest.

"A tree fell on the hollow about ten moons ago. Longtail died in that accident. And Briarlight was left crippled. She lost the use of her hind legs."

Murmurs and yowls of shock came from the cats below.

"But she is here today, because she has been strengthening herself, and she is as strong as any warrior here, despite she the fact she can't use her back legs. It is with pleasure that I announce that she was strong enough to come here tonight!"

"Briarlight! Briarlight!" cheered the Clans. The cats circling Briarlight moved away. After several gasps of shock, the Clans yowled her name even louder than at first.

"Thank you, Bramblestar, for the detailed report," meowed Onestar.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "Make sure you tell everything, Onestar."

"I will." Onestar dipped his head. "We, too, are recovering well. We have a new litter of kits. I have to say we were luckier than ThunderClan, because only one cat died. Leaftail. But I have to report that two of my warriors..." he glanced nervously at Bramblestar. He nodded. "Have gone missing. Nightcloud and Breezepelt."

Murmurs of shock rippled through the Clan. Dovewing pricked her ears. Why had they run away?

"Crowfeather and Jayfeather have more information."

Jayfeather stood up from where he sat with the other medicine cats. "There was a confrontation at the ThunderClan camp between Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Breezepelt was saying that Crowfeather didn't love him."

"But he was wrong." Crowfeather's voice rang out. "I did love him. But his mother, Nightcloud, encouraged this thought. They ran away from shame."

"We have two more new apprentices, Runningpaw and Splashpaw, and a new queen, Heathertail." Onestar dipped his head. "That is all."

Mistystar went next. "We too, are recovering well. We have three new apprentices. Flowerpaw, Tanglepaw, and Archpaw."

"Flowerpaw! Tanglepaw! Archpaw!" cheered the Clans. Mistystar went on. "We only lost one cat in the battle. Dapplenose."

Grieving murmurs came from the crowd.

Blackstar went last. "We recovered from the battle quickly. We have three new apprentices, Sparrowpaw, Mistpaw, and Dewpaw."

The Clans cheered for the new apprentices.

"We only lost two cats in the battle. Cedarheart and Snaketail will be honored to the end of the Clans." "Cedarheart. Snaketail." the Clans murmured.

Blackstar finished up his report yowling, "We will be sharing tongues before we leave."

Dovewing leaped to her paws. Was Tigerheart there? She craned her neck over the numerous cats who were there. She saw Molepaw demonstrating to a young ShadowClan apprentice a forepaw slash. A crowd of cats were asking Briarlight questions. Then she saw Tigerheart's large, muscular body behind where Whitewater and Tornear were sharing tongues "Tigerheart!" she called, weaving past Grasspelt and Sunstrike.

"Oh, hold on!"the leaders were back on the tree branches. Onestar was announcing something. "We have decided that, in honor of our unity in the battle, tomorrow, each Clan will send three warriors to each Clan, like we did during the battle. And then, the next day, there will be a Daylight Gathering. It will be like last time's, but this time, we will meet on this island before and after. The four categories will be hunting, fighting, running, and tree-climbing. Each will be held on a different territory. Hunting to RiverClan, fighting to ShadowClan, running to WindClan, and tree-climbing to ThunderClan. We have also decided a senior warrior from each Clan will judge the event taking place on their territory."

"We have to hunt with them, the cats from the other Clans, if we're the ones going to their camps?" called a RiverClan warrior, Robinwing. "And sleep with them?"

"Whatever the Clan leader orders you to do," Mistystar silenced her warrior. Blackstar waved his tail. "You are dismissed."

Dovewing raced towards Tigerheart. "I must talk to you!" she hissed when she reached him.

Tigerheart ducked away. "There's nothing to say," he snapped, avoiding her eyes.

"But there is!"

"Go away, Dovewing."

"Bramblestar has been getting reports that you've been spoiling for a fight with every ThunderClan patrol you see. Don't take this out on my Clan! Take it out on me!" _He already is, she thought to herself._

"I already am, and I know it."

"We can still be friends. Meet me at the abandoned Twoleg nest tomorrow night. You can do whatever you like to me, but nothing to my Clan!"

Tigerheart narrowed his eyes. "No."

They sat there in a tense silence. Dovewing was rather relieved when Bramblestar called the Clan to him to go home.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled when they arrived at camp. The cats who had not been chosen for the Gathering padded out of their dens, ears pricked. Brightheart's kits, whom Dovewing had suspected were asleep, tried to escape from the nursery. But Brightheart tugged them back, despite squeaks of protest.

Bramblestar told the Clan about the event that would take place tomorrow. Then he decided which warriors would go where. "Cloudtail, Blossomfall, and Berrynose will go to RiverClan," he announced. "Dustpelt, Toadstep, and Whitewing will go to WindClan, and Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Seedpaw will go to ShadowClan."

_I can try to talk to Tigerheart!_ Dovewing's spirits lifted.

She heard Seedpaw boasting to Lilypaw. "I'm going into enemy territory!" she boasted.

Lilypaw looked up at her mentor, Sandstorm, who sat, watching Bramblestar. "Can I go with them?"

"No." Sandstorm flicked her tail to Lilypaw's ear. "You're going to help me show the cats from other Clans around."

"The patrols will leave at dawn. The cats from other Clans will be included in patrols," Bramblestar meowed. "I declare this meeting over."

Dovewing went to sleep feeling quite happy.

Lionblaze got Dovewing and Seedpaw up when the first rays of dawn light were seeping through the den. "Time to go," he meowed.

Seedpaw let out a yawn that Dovewing never imagined possible for such a small cat. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Bramblestar wants us inside ShadowClan borders by sunhigh," Lionblaze explained.

"Oh." Seepaw clambered out of her nest and followed Lionblaze out of the den. Dovewing stood up and followed. Each patrol was waiting at the camp entrance,

Bramblestar speaking to them, Squirrelflight at his side. "We expect all of you back by sunhigh tommorow. We will send for you if you don't come back."

The patrols nodded.

"Have fun!" mewed Squirrelflight playfully as the patrols left camp. They had a run through the forest.

They reached the border quickly. They passed the ShadowClan patrol that was going to ThunderClan as they padded towards ShadowClan camp. The warrior Ratscar was at the lead, with his apprentice, Stoatpaw, and the warrior Ferretclaw behind him.

It was just about sunhigh when they padded into the ShadowClan camp. Both the patrols from WindClan and RiverClan were there. They sat by the entrance of a den, their tails waving carelessly behind them. From RiverClan, there was Mosspelt, Pebblefoot, and his apprentice, Tanglepaw. From WindClan, there was Owlwhisker, Whiskernose, and Furezetail.

Rowanclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, poked his head out of the den. "Blackstar will be with you all in a moment." he then disappeared back in the den.

Dovewing decided to use this time to see which cats were where. In RiverClan, it was Cloudtail, Blossomfall, and Berrynose from ThunderClan, Oakfur, Dawnpelt, and Dewpaw from ShadowClan, and Furzetail, Sunstrike, and Weaselfur from WindClan. And in WindClan's camp, from ThunderClan, Dustpelt, Whitewing, and Toadstep. From RiverClan, Graymist, Grasspelt, and his apprentice, Archpaw. And from ShadowClan, Snowbird, Shrewfoot, and ThunderClan, there was Duskfur, Rushtail, and his apprentice, Heronpaw from RiverClan. From WindClan, there was Crowfeather, his apprentice, Larkpaw, and Boulderfur. From ShadowClan, there was Snowbird, Olivenose, and her apprentice, Mistpaw.

Rowanclaw poked his head out of the den. "Blackstar will see you now." The patrols padded into the den and sat down, looking at Blackstar expectantly.

"Welcome," the leader meowed. "To ShadowClan. Today you will go on border patrols, hunting patrols, help our medicine cat if he needs assistance, go to training sessions, share tongues with others, eat ShadowClan prey, and sleep here. And you may not do all of those things today, but those are the things you might do. Rowanclaw," he addressed his deputy. "Take a good look at these cats. Make sure you know who is who, because they will be going on patrols. Who here has an apprentice?"

Lionblaze waved his tail. "I have Seedpaw."

Pebblefoot nodded. "Tanglepaw."

"Rowanclaw, are you getting this?" Blackstar asked the tom.

He nodded. "Of course."

"Now go," Blackstar dismissed them. "Organize sunhigh patrols, Rowanclaw."

They left the den. "Patrols!" yowled Rowanclaw. ShadowClan cats stopped what they were doing and looked up at the deputy.

A big ginger kit padded up to Dovewing, two other cats behind him. "Are you ThunderClan?" he meowed.

"Yes," Dovewing nodded.

"Stoatpaw told me that you can fly. Is that true?" the kit asked.

"No. We just climb trees."

"Can you teach me how to fly?"

Dovewing purred. "We only climb trees."

"Yes, I know. But Stoatpaw said that you climbed up trees and you soared down on cats."

"We jump. No flying involved." Dovewing looked down at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Redkit." the tom blinked up at her. "What's your name?"

"Dovewing. Are those your littermates?" she looked at the two kits behind Redkit. "Yes. My brother is Vinekit and my sister is Tinykit." Dovewing looked at the other kits. Vinekit was a black tom with a long, white-striped tail. Tinykit was smaller than most kits would be at their age (Dovewing guessed by Redkit's and Vinekit's height that they were at least three-and-a-half moons, if not older). She was a light gray kit with white ear tips.

One other kit tumbled from the nursery. This kit was probably about a moon old. "That's Dapplekit." squeaked Redkit. The kit had tortoiseshell fur and white feet. She seemed uncertain as she stared around camp. "Her brother, Fuzzykit, was killed by those rogues that came into camp just a few days ago."

"Oh-" Dovewing was cut off by the sound of pawsteps that stopped just behind her. She whirled around. It was Rowanclaw. "Oh no," she hung her head. "I missed a patrol, didn't I?"

"You did," Rowanclaw sniffed. "You're going to have to go on a patrol when I arrange them next. But no matter. The kits were interested in you." he lowered his voice. "Kits are easily influenced, but you strike me as a good cat, Dovewing."

"Okay. Um, thank you?"

"Say, the queens could use a drink, and they want to go down to the lake, also as a chance to stretch their paws. Would you watch over them? Tawnypelt will help you," he added as the tortoiseshell padded up. She licked Rowanclaw on the cheek and sat down beside him.

"Sure!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do?" Tawnypelt turned to Rowanclaw.

"Help Dovewing watch over the kits while the queens get a drink," Rowanclaw meowed.

Tawnypelt purred, clearly thinking of the days she was a queen. "I'd love to."

Rowanclaw padded away, and Dovewing turned to Tawnypelt. "Do they know how to play moss-ball?"


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jayfeather padded down the fern tunnel and to the clearing. Squirrelflight was organizing patrols. Mingled scents of each Clan wafted towards him as he tasted the air. "...And finally, Sandstorm, take Lilypaw, Rushtail, and Heronpaw hunting," she meowed.

As the patrols moved out of camp, Jayfeather padded towards Squirrelflight. "I need to collect some catmint. Can I have a warrior? I'm not sure how much I will need to carry back."

"Oh, okay." Squirrelflight looked around. "Crowfeather!"

_No, no, not him!_ Jayfeather thought. His father was always a grump and even though he had admitted that he was proud of them, it didn't change Jayfeather's feelings for his WindClan father.

The WindClan warrior stalked over to Squirrelflight. "What?"

"I need you to go collect herbs with Jayfeather," Squirrelflight meowed to the dark gray tom.

"Very well," Crowfeather meowed. "Lead the way, Jayfeather... or do you need me to lead?"

"I'm not as blind as you think," growled Jayfeather. He bounded out of camp, Crowfeather racing after him.

"Jayfeather! I'm sorry!" called Crowfeather.

"Fine." Jayfeather kept running.

"Stop." ordered Crowfeather.

"What?" Jayfeather turned around.

"I'm proud of you."

"You're saying this a bit late. And that's what a mother and father would say to a kit," growled Jayfeather. He turned around and began to run again.

"You'll always be my kit. You and Lionblaze are now the only kits I believe have brought honor to their Clan. You would've done well in WindClan."

Jayfeather gasped. "You actually mean that?"

"Sure."

"What happened to Breezepelt and Nightcloud?"

"Onestar sent me after them, but they wouldn't come back." Crowfeather shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care. I know where they are if I want to see them. And I know where you are, and I've got everything I need."

"But Breezepelt and Night-"

"They're just Breeze and Night. They don't deserve their warrior names, because I wouldn't believe that StarClan would give a blessing to keep their warrior names if they betrayed their Clans for the life of rogues."

"Fine, whatever." they arrived at the abandoned Twoleg nest. Jayfeather sniffed at the catmint stems. They were regrowing nicely. He stripped what leaves he could, so there would be enough stems for it to properly regrow. Then he split it onto two piles and nudged one of them towards Crowfeather. "Help me bring these back," he ordered. But before they could get very far, there was a sound of footsteps, heavy breathing, and the smell of fear. The cats' scents were unfamiliar. There were two of them, a tom and a she-cat. And there were also two kits, one in each of the cats' jaws.

Crowfeather's fur fluffed up. He dropped the catmint. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You're on ThunderClan land!"

The cats glanced at each other. Relief flooded over them. "This is ThunderClan?" breathed the she-cat. "Oh, good."

Jayfeather gasped. They smelled a bit like Daisy. "Smoky? Floss?"

"Oh, good. Is Daisy here?" meowed Smoky.

"She's at camp," Jayfeather informed him. "But if you want to speak to her, you have to speak with the Clan leader first."

"There's also something in this that may benefit him. Can we speak to Firestar?"

"He's dead," Crowfeather meowed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Smoky gently set down the kit in his jaws. The kit began to wail, pressing itself against Smoky's legs. "Shush, Moss, it'll be all right."

Jayfeather sniffed them. They were skinny and they seemed rather weak and sick. Smoky was bleeding along his flank. "What happened to you?" he meowed.

"We got some new Twolegs. The old ones seemed to have gone away. The new ones have bigger, more vicious dogs, and they attacked us!" Floss sounded terrified.

"We'll take you to Bramblestar," meowed Jayfeather. "Do you need help carrying the kits?"

"Jayfeather, what are you offering?" Crowfeather hissed into his ear. "We have to carry the catmint back!"

"Please," meowed Floss. Smoky picked up Moss as Floss set down her kit. "This is Ginger," she announced.

Jayfeather took Crowfeather's catmint and nudged him. "You'll carry the kit," he ordered.

They went back to camp. They got stares from the Clan cats as Jayfeather led the loners in. He leaped up onto Highrock and into Bramblestar's den, Crowfeather and the others following. "We have visitors," Jayfeather meowed to the Clan leader.

"Come in," Bramblestar meowed. As they entered, Bramblestar gasped. "Smoky! Floss! What are you doing here?"

"We would like to talk to you," mewed Smoky.

"Very well. Crowfeather, you can go. Jayfeather, please fetch Daisy for me."

Jayfeather leaped down from Highrock and padded over to the nursery, where Brightheart's kits were scrambling all over Brightheart and Daisy. "Daisy!" he called. "Bramblestar wants to see you."

"Very well. Snowkit, could you please stop digging your claws into me?" Daisy meowed. As Snowkit scrambled off her, she stood up and padded intoo Bramblestar's den. Jayfeather padded into the medicine den. He delivered the catmint to Briarlight and lay down in his nest. Now all there was to do was wait for Bramblestar to figure out what to do with the two loners and the kits.

He had just dozed off when Briarlight poked him awake. "Bramblestar wants to see you," she meowed.

"Very well." Jayfeather yawned and clambered out of his nest. He padded down the fern tunnel and into the clearing, then into Bramblestar's den. All the senior warriors who had not left camp for ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan were there, and so was Daisy, whose tail was waving with excitement.

"So I believe that many of you already know that Smoky and Floss, the barn cats who Daisy lived with until she came here, came here today, seeking help and shelter. They say vicious dogs have moved to the farm, and they attacked them. They don't want to go back to the barn, and they say they are willing to become warriors and hunt and fight for the Clan. They also have kits with them, and those kits will become warriors. We need to decide if we'll let them in."

"Are you like Firestar?" asked Brackenfur as soon as Bramblestar stopped talking. "Because we all know his decision would be to let him in."

"Of course." Bramblestar nodded. "But we also have to consider the fact that he is not here."

"And consider this," Jayfeather interrupted them. "Remember what Bluestar said?"

"If I have half the courage and loyalty of Firestar, I will make a fine leader." Bramblestar repeated the words of the old ThunderClan leader with a solemn expression.

"And if you are loyal to Firestar, think what he would do," Jayfeather continued. He padded close to Bramblestar. "And remember, you were given a life for trust."

"Very well," Bramblestar nodded. He looked at the warriors. "Is anyone against having them in the Clan?"

"Me." Thornclaw spoke, his voice serious, his gaze darkening thoughtfully. "More than half the Clan isn't pure. I mean, not that it's bad," he meowed hastily, glancing at Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and Daisy. "They're all fine warriors, and they're good to have around. But there's Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Daisy, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Whitewing, Dovewing, Ivypool, Millie, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Purdy, Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw. And now Cinderheart's expecting Lionblaze's kits. We have to think about the fact this Clan isn't pure anymore. Now, for pure blood, we only have Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Graystripe, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Bramblestar, Icecloud, Foxleap, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, and myself. "

"Oh wow, you've basically listed the whole Clan," Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Point is, the majority of this Clan has kittypet blood," meowed Thornclaw.

"Purdy was a loner, I was a loner," retorted Daisy.

"Purdy was a kittypet before a loner, you were as good as a kittypet," commented Spiderleg.

"ShadowClan has rogue descendants, which is far worse than kittypet blood," retorted Squirrelflight.

"We all descend from rogues and loners unless you weren't Clan-born," growled Spiderleg.

"They have recent rogue blood. The last time ThunderClan had rogue blood, the Clans were just formed," Sandstorm reminded them. "ShadowClan got rogue blood when Tigerstar was named leader. He brought Brokentail's outlaws in, and some from BloodClan."

"Blackstar himself was a rogue," meowed Brackenfur.

"All in favor of letting Smoky, Floss, and the kits in, wave their tails," Bramblestar interrupted the argument. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Daisy, and Brightheart waved their tails. Jayfeather did the same. "And the opposed," Brambleclaw mewed calmly. Only Thornclaw and Spiderleg. "Good." Brambleclaw sounded satisfied. "Will I tell them, Daisy, or will you?"

"I will." Daisy's eyes shone with triumph.

"We'll hold a ceremony later. Jayfeather, go with Daisy. I want them checked over. They seem rather weak." Bramblestar ordered. "This meeting is over."

The cats disbanded and Jayfeather followed Daisy out of the den. They padded over to where Smoky and Floss stood, the kits huddled together between them.

"You're welcome into ThunderClan," meowed Daisy happily.

"Oh, Daisy, thank you!" exclaimed Floss.

"This is our medicine cat, Jayfeather." Daisy stepped aside and let Jayfeather pad up to sit beside her.

"I have been requested to check you over," Jayfeather meowed. He padded up to them and sniffed at Floss. She didn't appear to have any injuries, but she seemed weak and hungry. Then he checked Smoky. The wound on his flank was still dripping with blood. "Excuse me for a moment. Smoky, come with me." Jayfeather ordered.

Smoky hauled himself to his paws and followed Jayfeather to the medicine den.

"Briarlight, I need a poultice of horsetail and marigold!" he called to her.

Jayfeather heard her drag herself over to the herb store and then there was a shuffle of leaves and he knew that Briarlight had set herself to work. Jayfeather got some cobwebs and pressed them to Smoky's wound. Briarlight dragged herself over with the poultice. She smeared it on Smoky's wound. Jayfeather got some fresh cobwebs and applied them on top of the poultice. Then he padded back out to inspect the kits. "What are their names?" he asked Floss as he sniffed the first kit, a light gray she-cat.

"The one you're sniffing is Moss, and her brother is Ginger." Floss replied as he sniffed the second, a ginger tom with gray specks.

"Those will make fine Clan names," commented Daisy. "Mosskit and Gingerkit."

"Why don't you have a Clan name?" Smoky asked Daisy.

"Because I didn't want one. Firestar let me keep my name, because it's not my name that matters, it's my loyalty that matters."

"I hope I can keep my name. I'm willing to hunt and fight, but I like my name." Smoky meowed.

Hazeltail and Mousewhisker who had been sharing a vole on the other side of camp, suddenly looked up and stared at Smoky and Floss. They must have just realized that the barn cats were there. Suddenly, they leaped to their paws and yowled in unison, "Dad!" they pelted over and bounded around Smoky.

"Kits! You've grown so big!" Smoky nuzzled both of them. "Where's Berrynose?"

"He's at WindClan," mewed Hazeltail. "Oh, he has kits of his own now! You're a grandfather!"

"Oh my," Smoky purred as Mousewhisker yowled, "Cherrypaw! Molepaw! Come here!"

The two littermates, who had been wrestling outside the apprentices den, looked up, and then scampered over. "What?" asked Molepaw.

"This is your grandfather, Smoky. Berrynose's father," Hazeltail told them.

Cherrypaw sniffed him. "You don't smell like Berrynose."

"Berrynose has taken on a ThunderClan scent, silly." Hazeltail flicked Cherrypaw's ear. "Smoky is a barn cat."

"Not now. I'm going to be a ThunderClan cat." Smoky puffed out his chest.

"You must tell us everything!" exclaimed Hazeltail.

"Very well." Mousewhisker led his sister, his father, his niece, and his nephew over to where he and Hazeltail had finished sharing the vole. They sat down in a circle and Smoky began to talk. Jayfeather padded over to Sandstorm, who was grooming her fur. "Could you take Lilypaw to do some moss collecting?" he asked. "With our new Clanmates, we'll need a nest in the nursery and the apprentices den. They haven't expanded the warriors den, so Smoky will have to sleep there for now."

"Of course." Sandstorm dipped her head. "Lilypaw!" she called to her apprentice. "We're going moss gathering! Ivypool, would you like to come with us?"

Ivypool, who had been talking to Lilypaw, looked up. "Sure, Sandstorm." The trio padded out of camp, and Jayfeather padded to the medicine den. He wanted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze sat, his tail curled around his paws. He had been thinking about the Daylight Gathering. He had been training Seedpaw for her event in the Daylight Gathering, hunting. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt stood over him. "Do you want to go hunting?" Dawnpelt asked. "You know, fake kin to fake kin." she purred.

Tigerheart looked as though Dawnpelt had forced him to go over to Lionblaze to ask to hunt with him.

"What about your apprentices?" Lionblaze asked.

"Sparrowpaw put a few beetles in Mistpaw's nest. And because his mentor doesn't seem to care about discipline anymore, I put him to the lovely task of cleaning the elders den," snorted Dawnpelt. "I would've punished Tigerheart if I could've, but sadly, he's not an apprentice or kit, and I don't have that kind of authority to punish other warriors. But I can report you to Blackstar," she growled the last sentence at her brother. "I do have the power to do that."

"Do it, then," snapped Tigerheart.

"You know what, I thought you could handle a hunting trip with me and your former kin. But obviously, you can't. What's your problem?"

"He killed Russetfur." spat Tigerheart.

"He saved ShadowClan," retorted Dawnpelt. "The whole of ShadowClan. It's thanks to him that we are having this conversation right now."

"It's thanks to Blackstar. He dragged Redwillow off of you and murdered him."

"Fine. It's thanks to him that the cats we know and love are still with us."

"I love no one. I'm done with loving." spat Tigerheart.

Dawnpelt looked at her brother in surprise. "You had a mate? Since when? And when did you meet with her? You never showed any affection for any she-cat when I watched. Who is it?" she fired the questions at her brother.

"Because you never watched," hissed Tigerheart. "First question's answer, yes. Second question's answer, since a few moons after I went on the journey to get the water back. And lastly, I met my mate in secret. At night. At the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border. It's-"

"You like a ThunderClan cat!" gasped Dawnpelt. "You're a double-traitor! For the Dark Forest and ThunderClan! You betrayed ShadowClan in two different ways! Who's the ThunderClan traitor? After I report you to Blackstar, I'll get this traitorous she-cat!"

"You'd really report me?" Tigerheart looked at her in disbelief. "I'm your brother, for StarClan's sake! Besides, I'm done with the Dark Forest, and I'm done with Dovewing!"

Lionblaze and Dawnpelt stared at Tigerheart in disbelief. "Dovewing? She would never betray her Clan like that!" Lionblaze exclaimed, trying not to lose all self-control as Tigerheart accused his former apprentice of betrayal.

Dovewing, who had been playing with the kits with Tawnypelt, pricked her ears. She whispered something in Tawnypelt's ear. She responded, and Dovewing bounded over. "Did someone say my name?" she asked.

All three cats turned to her. "Say it isn't true, Dovewing." Lionblaze growled.

Dovewing frowned. "What?"

"That you betrayed ThunderClan every night to meet with Tigerheart!" gasped Dawnpelt.

Dovewing's expression melted into pure horror. "How could you!" she screeched. She lunged at Tigerheart, claws unsheathed. She pinned him down and batted at his exposed belly.

"Dovewing!" roared Lionblaze. "Get off him!" he grabbed the she-cat's scruff and hauled her off of Tigerheart. The tom sprang to his paws, gasping. He backed up beside Dawnpelt. Pawsteps sounded and Lionblaze saw Blackstar and Rowanclaw bounding over to them. Lionblaze was acutely aware that the whole camp was staring at them. Rowanclaw thrust his kits back behind him, growling at Dovewing, who sat, her expression fixed with a horrified gaze, her scruff still in Lionblaze's jaws.

"Lionblaze, you ought to take your warrior home. I don't know what's acceptable in ThunderClan, but that is not allowed in ShadowClan. We are Clanmates for the day, and as far as I'm concerned, that is not how Clanmates act towards other Clanmates. Take her home. You can come back by yourself, or with another warrior, one who does not think it's okay to attack a fellow Clanmate." Blackstar's tone was icy.

Lionblaze released Dovewing. She let out a sob, then a loud wail. "I'm so sorry!"

"Before you leave, I'd like to know what that was about." snarled Rowanclaw. "Attacking my son, claws unsheathed, with absolutely no warning at all!"

Dovewing let out another wail and sank down to the ground and buried her face in her paws.

Lionblaze glanced down at the lump of fur at his paws, then glared at Rowanclaw. "She's in no state to talk, but Tigerheart can talk for her. He knows what that was about."

Rowanclaw turned to his son. "Is this true?"

Tigerheart looked at his paws. "It is." he mumbled.

"Tell the story, then." Blackstar turned to his warrior.

"Well, you know how I went with Dovewing to save the water from the beavers?" Tigerheart meowed.

Blackstar nodded. "Go on."

"We became friends. But since we're from different Clans, we weren't allowed to see each other. So we met each other in secret, at night. Then we became more than friends. And just recently, Dovewing said we had to stop meeting with each other. And that is also why I've been so grumpy lately."

Blackstar and Rowanclaw stared at him.

"Son, my son... how could you?" Rowanclaw breathed.

"If I didn't have any sense, I would kill you. You've betrayed us twice now, for the Dark Forest and a ThunderClan cat. But I won't. Instead, I will confine you to camp for a moon, and-"

"What about Sparrowpaw?" interrupted Tigerheart. "I'm his mentor. I don't want him to fall behind on his training."

"His new mentor will continue his training. You have proved yourself an irresponsible warrior, and we don't need more cats like you. You won't have another apprentice until I believe you have gained responsibility and sense." Blackstar meowed sternly. "And you won't be going to Gatherings for two moons." He turned to Lionblaze. "You better go."

Lionblaze sighed and nudged Dovewing, who still lay at his paws, whimpering. "Get up," he ordered angrily. Although he wasn't angry at Dovewing, more shocked, he knew that ShadowClan warriors would never let him hear the end of it if he was kind to the cat who had betrayed her Clan.

"Why, Dovewing?" Bramblestar asked. They had made it back to camp, and Dovewing was able to stop wailing and sobbing and whimpering long enough to tell the story.

"Because I loved him." Dovewing meowed hoarsely, before collapsing again.

"Lionblaze, I need you to get Jayfeather and Graystripe." ordered Bramblestar quietly.

Lionblaze found them quickly, and without explaining anything, he led them into Bramblestar's den.

"Jayfeather, Dovewing seems to be in shock. I'd like you to check her over." Bramblestar quickly told them Dovewing's story. Jayfeather nodded and set to work. "Lionblaze, did Blackstar punish Tigerheart in front of you?" asked Bramblestar.

"He did."

"What was his punishment?"

"Tigerheart is confined to camp for a moon, can't go to a Gathering for two moons, and he lost his apprentice. He is no longer a mentor."

"Okay, then." Bramblestar looked thoughtful. "Well, Dovewing doesn't have an apprentice... Graystripe, Silverstream was from RiverClan, and you became her mate. What was your punishment?"

Graystripe seemed to be battling the pain that flickered in and out of his eyes like a minnow. "Silverstream died," he meowed quietly. "Bluestar said that was punishment enough."

"But then again, Bluestar had had a RiverClan mate, too," commented Bramblestar. "And I didn't do that, and this is ShadowClan..."

"The Clan doesn't matter," interrupted Graystripe.

"All right. I'm just listing the facts," pointed out Bramblestar. "Let's see... Dovewing, you will be confined to camp for a quarter moon, and you won't be going to a Gathering for two moons." Dovewing whimpered.

Jayfeather stood up. "Thyme. I'll take her to my den and give her thyme. She seems to be in shock."

"Very well. Lionblaze," he meowed, turning to the golden warrior. "Does Blackstar want you to go back?"

"Yes. And another cat."

"Graystripe, you can go to ShadowClan with him," meowed Bramblestar.

That night, as Lionblaze padded into the ShadowClan warriors den, and lay down in Ferretclaw's nest, who was in ThunderClan, he wished that he was at his home. There was too much going on in ThunderClan. There were new cats in the Clan, he found that out from Dovewing earlier, and her betrayal made him worried. He wanted to help out with everything. _For a cat who has the power of the stars in his paws, I can't even help out my Clan._


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Wake up, Ivypool! It's time for the Daylight Gathering!"

Ivypool groaned. "It's hardly dawn, Cherrypaw. The Daylight Gathering starts after sunhigh. And besides, I'm not an apprentice. And only apprentices are participating. I'll probably just stay here."

"I'm participating in fighting," meowed Cherrypaw excitedly. "Molepaw's participating in tree climbing, and Lilypaw's participating in running. Even though she hasn't been an apprentice for very long, she's fast! I hope..."

Ivypool wasn't listening. She flattened her ears and tried to go back to sleep. She successfully fell asleep and awoke a few moments after the warriors who had been at the other Clans returned to camp.

Bramblestar was now organizing the patrols for the Daylight Gathering. "Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Rosepetal, you and your apprentices will come, of course, to the Daylight Gathering. I'll be bringing a patrol along with me, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather. Brackenfur, you will come, since you're judging the tree-climbing competition. And we will also bring younger warriors, for the experience. Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Ivypool will come. I will also bring Dustpelt, Sorreltail, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Whitewing. Graystripe, you're in charge of camp while we're gone."Graystripe dipped his head. "We must leave now," meowed Bramblestar.

Ivypool felt surprised. It was an honor to be going to this special Gathering. She stood still for a moment, feeling as though she would sink in surprise and happiness.

Foxleap nudged her. "Come on, we have to go!" he meowed. He waited for her as Ivypool climbed to her paws. Then together, they raced out of camp.

They reached the island the same time as WindClan. Onestar halted his Clan and let them go first. Bramblestar dipped his head in thanks and leaped onto the fallen tree. ShadowClan and RiverClan were already there. They wasted no time when the last WindClan cat hopped down from the tree to start the Gathering.

"Who from ThunderClan is participating in running?" Onestar looked at Bramblestar. "Crouchpaw and Runningpaw are."

"Lilypaw, go join them," Bramblestar meowed. Lilypaw bounced over to where Crouchpaw and Runningpaw sat.

"No one from ShadowClan is participating in that event," meowed Blackstar.

"Flowerpaw, join the cats participating in running," ordered Mistystar.

"Mentors of those cats, go join them. Whitetail, go, too." Onestar mewed.

"Who from ShadowClan in participating in hunting?" Mistystar asked.

"Dewpaw is!" called Olivenose.

"Then go join Archpaw," meowed Mistystar.

"Seepdaw is," meowed Bramblestar.

Seedpaw and Lionblaze moved over to Olivnose, Dewpaw, Archpaw, and his mentor, Grasspelt. Splashpaw and his mentor, Sedgewhisker, joined them.

Quickly and efficiently, the rest was sorted out.

"Would you like to watch the fighting?" Foxleap asked Ivypool.

"Sure." Ivypool shrugged. Berrynose, Dustpelt, and Icecloud joined them and they set off for ShadowClan's territory.

Oakfur was the judge of the event. Stoatpaw and Shadepaw from ShadowClan, Larkpaw from WindClan, Tanglepaw from RiverClan, and Cherrypaw sat as Oakfur gave them instructions.

Then he paired them off. Cherrypaw and Stoatpaw, Larkpaw and Tanglepaw. They had one of WindClan's youngest warriors, Boulderfur, fight Shadepaw. Oakfur drew a ring with his claws and told them, whoever fell out of the ring first, or if one of the cats surrendered, the other one won. Whoever won would advance on to the next round, and then the loser of that round would fight the cat who didn't have a partner, and then the first winner and second winner would face off. At some point, Boulderfur would have to lose the battle, because this was an apprentice event. Ivypool saw Oakfur whispering the time to Boulderfur. It wouldn't be a claws-unsheathed match, but Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, was there with herbs at his paws. _Just to be on the safe side_, Ivypool thought.

Larkpaw and Tanglepaw faced off first. They circled each other for a few moments, studying their opponent. Tanglepaw darted forward, knocked Larkpaw off her paws, and delivered three harsh blows to her hindquarters. Larkpaw screeched and flung him off. She leaped in the air, flying towards Tanglepaw. He leaped up off the ground and scrambled away a tail-length from where she was falling. Ivypool flinched, expecting that she would hit the ground hard. But she when she landed, she rolled under Tanglepaw, and locked her paws around his middle. She rolled over again, Tanglepaw rolling with her. Larkpaw stopped and pinned him down. Then she pulled him from under her, her teeth buried in his scruff. Tanglepaw writhed and squirmed, but Larkpaw was bigger than him, because she had been training longer than him and was older than him. She dragged him over to the edge of the ring and dropped him out of the circle. "Larkpaw wins!" yowled Oakfur.

Boulderfur and Shadepaw faced off next. Ivypool thought this was a fair battle. Boulderfur had been a warrior for about a moon, and Shadepaw, who was Stoatpaw's littermate, was nearly ready to become a warrior. Boulderfur may lose anyways, trying or not. They attacked immediately. Boulderfur delivered the first attack, pummeling Shadepaw with his hind legs. Shadepaw counterattacked with a front paw strike. Boulderfur seemed dazed. Shadepaw used this moment to do a scruff shake. Now he was even more dazed. Shadepaw delivered a blow that sent Boulderfur flying out of the ring. "Shadepaw wins!" announced Oakfur. Shadepaw raised her head proudly and padded over to the other side of the ring, where Larkpaw sat, Crowfeather muttering in her ear. Smokefoot, Shadepaw's mentor, ran over and began to meow softly in her ear.

"Stoatpaw and Cherrypaw!" called Oakfur. "Go, Cherrypaw!" cheered Ivypool. Cherrypaw purred and raised her head. She strode into the ring proudly. Stoatpaw sat on the far side of the ring. He snorted at Cherrypaw's bold strut. "Oh, you'll regret that." Cherrypaw's gaze lit up. "Begin!" yowled Oakfur. Cherrypaw and Stoatpaw circled each other, studying their opponent. Stoatpaw made the first move. He leaped on Cherrypaw, but because of his skinny body, Cherrypaw flung him off easily. He landed with a thud on the ground, only whiskers-length from the lines that ended the ring. Stoatpaw lay panting as Cherrypaw stalked up to him. Roll him out of the ring! begged Ivypool silently. The fight could end quickly and Cherrypaw could advance to the next round. But Cherrypaw wasn't finished. She boxed Stoatpaw's ears. Then she took him by the scruff and flung him across the ring. Stoatpaw screeched and scrambled to his paws. Spitting, he charged at Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw backed up to the edge of the ring. As Stoatpaw neared the apprentice, Ivypool felt despair. This would be it. Cherrypaw trying to get more blows in would make her lose! But Cherrypaw leaped up high in the air. Stoatpaw tried to stop, but it was too late. As he attempted to stop, he tripped, and landed with a dull thud outside the arena. Cherrypaw had won! She was going to the next round! Cherrypaw yowled in triumph. Foxleap, Berrynose, Dustpelt, Icecloud, and Ivypool cheered loudly for the young cat.

"Larkpaw and Shadepaw!" called Oakfur. "Begin!" They wasted no time attacking each other. Larkpaw leaped on Shadepaw, but she flung her off. She pounced on Larkpaw and pummeled her. Larkpaw writhed under Shadepaw but failed to get up. Shadepaw got a hold of Larkpaw's scruff and flung her out of the ring. "Shadepaw wins!" cried Oakfur.

Now it was Cherrypaw's turn. She would face Larkpaw, and if she won, she would face off with Shadepaw for the championship match. "Begin!" cried Oakfur. Cherrypaw attacked first. Since Larkpaw had just been fighting, she collapsed when Cherrypaw rammed into her. Larkpaw made no attempt to fight back as Cherrypaw pinned her down. Cherrypaw, realizing how weak her opponent was, scrambled off her and, purring, she nudged her gently out of the arena. "Cherrypaw wins!" announced Oakfur. Cherrypaw yowled in triumph. Ivypool cheered. She could win! She still had much energy to use in the fight against Shadepaw.

Shadepaw stepped into the ring. "Begin!" yowled Oakfur. Shadepaw let out a yowl and dove on top of Cherrypaw. She screeched and flung Shadepaw off of her. Shadepaw leaped to her paws and darted towards Cherrypaw. She nimbly stepped aside and leaped on Shadepaw. Shadepaw flung a paw up and caught Cherrypaw's ear. Ivypool gasped as the top of Cherrypaw's ear turned red and she smelled blood. "Time out!" roared Oakfur as Cherrypaw yelped in surprise and flung Shadepaw off. "Littlecloud!"

"It can wait!" sniffed Cherrypaw impatiently as Littlecloud and Berrynose hurried over to her.

"Shadepaw, do you have anything to say?" barked Oakfur.

Shadepaw scuffed the ground with her paws. "Sorry, Cherrypaw." Littlecloud backed away from Cherrypaw. Her ear was now swathed with cobwebs.

"What are you going to do about that, Oakfur?" growled Crowfeather. "There ought to be some penalty for that."

"Truthfully, there's nothing to be done, Crowfeather," meowed Oakfur slowly.

"Except an automatic win," commented Berrynose. His eyes glittered with hope.

"But that's not what I was told to do," retorted Oakfur. "If anything happens, Shadepaw will be punished by her mentor, or her Clan. And trust me, there will be something," he growled when he saw Berrynose's eyes narrow, Foxleap hiss, and Shadepaw open her mouth to defend herself.

Berrynose sniffed and stalked out of the circle, leaving Cherrypaw where she sat, trying to get a look at her torn ear. Shadepaw eyed Cherrypaw, who had now flattened her ears to her head, still trying to see her ear.

"Can we get this re-started?" Crowfeather growled.

"Yes." Oakfur nodded.

"Cherrypaw, you can take a look at your ear later!" called Foxleap. "Get ready!"

"Begin!" Oakfur yowled. This time, Cherrypaw made the first move. She dove under Shadepaw and flipped her over. She gave two blows to Shadepaw's belly and then began to roll. Shadepaw tried to stop it, but Cherrypaw kept going, despite Shadepaw's desperate attempts to knock her off her. Cherrypaw suddenly stopped and kicked out. Shadepaw flew out of the ring. "Cherrypaw wins!" cried Oakfur. Ivypool could hear disappointment in his voice that a ShadowClan cat didn't win. But he announced Cherrypaw's name loud and clear. "Yeah!" cried Cherrypaw and she let out a yowl of triumph.

Berrynose and Foxleap leaped into the ring and ran towards Cherrypaw. "Well done!" purred Berrynose, nuzzling his daughter.

"Good job, Cherrypaw!" congratulated Foxleap.

"Well, we better get back and report to the leaders," meowed Oakfur. "You can celebrate in your camp later."

Cherrypaw yowled in triumph. Then she quieted down. "Okay."

They hurried back to the island. The other cats were already back there and were waiting. Oakfur bounded over to where the leaders sat, at the base of the main tree. Ivypool watched as Bramblestar's eyes lit up as Oakfur gave the report.

"Let the cats gather!" Blackstar yowled. Oakfur leaped up the tree and sat on the first branch. Brackenfur, Whitetail, who had judged the running competition, and Graymist, who had judged the hunting competition, followed. Ivypool stared with surprise at the senior warriors. It was the leaders who addressed Gatherings, or occasionally deputies, if the leaders were busy or sick. She could see that she wasn't the only one unsure about this. She looked around, and there was uneasy murmuring around her.

Oakfur spoke first. "I do know that it seems wrong for us to be up here, but we have the leaders' permission to be up here. We are only giving the scores. Then we will get down." The uneasiness died down and Oakfur went on. "My event that I judged was fighting. The apprentices in my event were Shadepaw and Stoatpaw from ShadowClan, Larkpaw from WindClan, Cherrypaw from ThunderClan, and Tanglepaw from RiverClan. Tanglepaw and Stoatpaw came in fourth place, Larkpaw came in third place, Shadepaw came in second, and Cherrypaw came in first."

"Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" cried the Clans, ThunderClan the loudest.

Whitetail went next. "Running, running, we had some very fast cats! Lilypaw of ThunderClan came in fourth place, Flowerpaw of RiverClan came in third, Crouchpaw of WindClan came in second, and Runningpaw from WindClan came in first!"

"Runningpaw! Runningpaw!" cheered the Clans. From the base of the tree, Ivypool watched Onestar, whose eyes glittered with pride as though this was his own son. Did Onestar even have a son, let alone a mate and kits?

Graymist went next. "All the hunters were impressive. We had Dewpaw, Splashpaw, Archpaw, and Seedpaw. Dewpaw came in fourth, Seedpaw came in third, Splashpaw came in second, and Archpaw came in first!"

"Archpaw! Archpaw!" the Clans cheered, RiverClan, Archpaw's Clan cheering the loudest.

"For my event, I had Molepaw from ThunderClan, and Mistpaw and Sparrowpaw from ShadowClan. Mistpaw came in third, Sparrowpaw in second, and Molepaw in first!" Brackenfur annouced. Ivypool cheered loudly for the young cat. As she did, she saw Blackstar draw back his lips in a silent snarl. Ivypool stiffened. No ShadowClan cat had won an event. Blackstar would surely see this as something offensive that damaged his Clan's pride. But how would he take his anger out? Ivypool shivered, recalling the deadly battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, where Firestar had lost a life and ShadowClan's deputy, Russetfur, had died. Surely he wouldn't start a fight? The senior warriors leaped down from the tree, and the leaders replaced them.

"This Gathering is over." Blackstar announced. His voice was crisp and cold. "Until the next full moon, may StarClan light your path." It seemed to Ivypool that the last thing Blackstar wanted for the other Clans was for StarClan to light their paths.


	12. Chapter 11

"How was the Daylight-Gathering, Ivypool?" Dovewing meowed sadly and sleepily. She had just woken up from the sleep that she had had while the others were at the Daylight-Gathering. The patrol must have come back a while ago. Ivypool didn't smell like she had been with other Clans.

Ivypool ran rings around her sister. "It was amazing! I watched the fighting and Cherrypaw-"

"I've heard enough." Dovewing snapped, and flattened her ears. She shouldn't have asked. She didn't go because of Tigerheart! Stupid furball! She shouldn't have asked, because she was only going to hate the ShadowClan warrior more and more. He'd ruined her life! No Gatherings for StarClan-knows-how-long, and she was confined to camp for a moon!

"Fine." Ivypool sounded offended. "I... I suppose I'll leave you alone, then." she hurried off towards where Foxleap and Toadstep sat, talking to each other.

Dovewing flopped down on the ground. She stared at the camp entrance, where Thornclaw came in, followed by Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and her apprentice, Smoky. Bramblestar had assigned her to train Smoky in the ways of a warrior, because she had not had an apprentice yet, and since she and Berrynose were mates, and Smoky was Berrynose's father, Bramblestar had assumed they would get along well and Smoky wouldn't mind taking orders from her.

Thornclaw had two mice in his jaws. Mousewhisker had a plump pigeon. Poppyfrost had a squirrel, while Smoky had a large and fat rabbit. Smoky had only been there for not even a day, and he'd caught a rabbit! Dovewing was impressed. In ThunderClan, usually, only the fastest, most skilled warriors caught rabbits. Smoky must be a quick learner! Dovewing sighed. The patrol smelled of fresh leaves. She wished she could go out with them. But instead, for the next moon, she had to look after Purdy, which included bringing him fresh-kill, searching for ticks, and helping clean out his fur. But on the brighter side, she got to play with the kits while the queens went out to get a drink from either a stream or the lake.

Daisy stuck her head in the apprentices den. "Dovewing! Could you watch the kits?" she meowed. "We're all going out. We're going to show Floss the territory."

"Who's going?"

"Floss, Brightheart, and myself."

"Why not Cinderheart?"

"She hasn't moved into the nursery yet. She's on a hunting patrol."

"Okay." Dovewing picked herself up off the ground and padded out of the den. Thornclaw, who was sharing the pigeon that Mousewhisker caught and one of his mice with Spiderleg and Dustpelt, hissed when he saw Dovewing. Spiderleg sniffed disapprovingly and Dustpelt pointedly turned his back to her. _ThunderClan hates me_, thought Dovewing. Well, that wasn't true. Only those three hated her. Most of the rest of the Clan were rather shocked with her actions. Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Whitewing were the main cats in the Clan who supported her. And Graystripe. The gray warrior had been her main supporter, sticking with her, including her in in-camp jobs with him, and helping to defend her if anyone made an accusation about what she'd done. _It comes from experiencing this himself_, Dovewing thought, padding over to the nursery. Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit were telling Mosskit and Gingerkit a story. The two barn kits listened with wide eyes. Dovewing stalked within earshot of the kits and settled down to listen.

"What happened next, Snowkit?" asked Mosskit.

"Well, according to Cloudtail, an apprentice named Smokepaw tried to jump over it, but fell to his death because the leap he did was too short, and then everyone else went over even though they were really scared, and then an eagle came down and attacked a kit. A lot of warriors tried to stop the great brute from taking him, but it wasn't working. And then these strange cats came in saved the kit. And then they said they were from the Tribe of Rushing Water, whatever that is, who knows if the place is real, I think Cloudtail was trying to scare us that there are mountain cats and there was a vicious thingy called Sharpoo or whatever and a half-Clan cat named Feathertail fell off a cliff on top of a giant rock and then killed the great big beast! And then they found her dead and she's now buried at the Tribe's camp and-"

"All right, thats enough." Dovewing hurried over to them.

"Why?" Snowkit cocked his head.

"Because these are stories for the mothers to tell, and StarClan knows why Cloudtail told you that! You're too young for those stories."

"Cloudtail doesn't believe in StarClan." Amberkit stared up at her. "But Brightheart does."

"Cloudtail believes in StarClan now," Dovewing informed them. "And you should. When the battle with the Dark Forest was going on, they-"

"Came down from the sky and saved us," Amberkit meowed, sounding bored. "We didn't see it!"

"Let's play StarClan versus Dark Forest!" squealed Dewkit. "I'm StarClan! I'm going to be Firestar!"

"He wasn't there at the time!" retorted Amberkit. "I'm going to be StarClan! I'm going to be Spottedleaf! Sandstorm visited us and told us that Spottedleaf is very brave and she's pretty!"

"She's gone, Sandstorm also told us that," sniffed Snowkit.

"Fine! I'll be Bluestar! She's noble and brave!" yowled Amberkit.

"Then I'll be Lionheart! Brightheart said he was a brave and handsome warrior, just like myself!" Dewkit announced, puffing out his chest.

"I'm Tigerstar!" yelped Snowkit. "Curse you, Lionheart, for your beauty! I will take your beauty by killing you and transferring it to me!"

"You know thats not how or why Lionheart-" Dovewing meowed, but was interrupted by a screech. Snowkit had leaped on Dewkit. And in a flurry of paws, Amberkit squealed and joined in.

Gingerkit and Mosskit exchanged a glance, fascinated. "Can we join in?" Mosskit asked Dovewing, waving her fluffy gray tail in the air.

"We can do our own!" Gingerkit yelped. He backed up and in a flash, the little red kit had charged forward and had leaped on his sister. Mosskit screeched in surprise, and they rolled around. They bumped into Brightheart's kits.

"You're hogging up the space!" cried Snowkit. "Just like Dewkit at the nap time Brightheart makes us have!" he threw himself on top of Gingerkit and Mosskit.

"Hey!" yelped Dewkit. He flung himself on Snowkit and pulled him off the two barn kits. "You're the hog!" the two kits began tussling.

Amberkit bounced over to her brothers. "Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" she pulled Snowkit off of Dewkit. "Dewkit! You can be Bumblestripe, and Snowkit, you can be Tigerheart! I'll be Dovewing, and you can fight over me!"

Kits. Kits, kits, kits. Those were her biggest supporters, for they didn't see it as serious as the Clan saw it, they saw it as a joke.

"Paws off my she-cat!" yelped "Bumblestripe".

"Paws off mine! She's mine!" retorted "Tigerheart".

"Filthy ShadowClan fleabag!" cried Dewkit.

"Fleabag yourself! Stinky ThunderClan!" yowled Snowkit.

Dewkit leaped on Snowkit and the rolled around, wrestling. And then, Snowkit pulled away from his brother and whispered something in Dewkit's ear. Their faces had evil grins on them. "You cheated on us!" cried the kits unanimously. Then, they flung themselves on Amberkit.

"Hold on! This isn't how you play!" cried Amberkit, thrusting Dewkit off of her. "You're supposed to fight for me, not fight me!"

"You betrayed us! You deserve it!" squealed Dewkit, jumping back on her.

"All right, stop." Dovewing ordered, as Snowkit pinned Amberkit down and tickled her ribs. "That's enough."

"Never!" cried Snowkit, leaping off his sister. He gave a yowl, and flung himself at Dovewing. As the little white tom scrambled up Dovewing, she saw Amberkit signal to the other kits, and in a flurry of paws, each kit had attacked Dovewing. "You've killed me!" Dovewing groaned dramatically. She didn't bother to fight back as the kits swarmed over her.

"Yay!" cried Dewkit. "We've killed Tigerstar!"

Dovewing sank to the ground and squirmed as the kits bounced around her and on her. Then, she rolled on her side and went limp. The kits squeaked happily and scrambled off her. Dewkit sat down as Dovewing sat up. He looked up at Dovewing with big, bright, amber eyes. "I'm sorry that you're so young and that you probably won't be getting an apprentice for a while, because if you were, I'd want you as my mentor. You're a good cat, Dovewing, and you're really friendly and brave and smart and skilled. And who knows, maybe you could teach me how to hear faraway things!"

Dovewing purred. At first he had been so serious, but he ruined the moment with the "faraway things" joke. She bent down and nuzzled the kit. "Who knows, perhaps I will be able to."


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, here come the LionxCinder kitties in this chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

"So, Lionblaze, have you thought about kit names yet?" A moon-and-a-half had passed. Cinderheart had moved into the nursery, on Jayfeather's orders. And she would've had to moved into the nursery now, anyway. She could kit any day now, and her belly was getting extremely large. And now she and Lionblaze were sharing tongues beside the nursery.

Lionblaze shrugged. "Not really," he admitted.

"Well, I have. I've had a lot of time on my paws since Jayfeather shoved me into the nursery." Cinderheart rasped her tongue over Lionblaze's ear. "Think, what is your favorite kit names, a she-kit name and a tom name?"

"You go first and perhaps I'll be inspired by you." Lionblaze meowed.

"Well, okay." Cinderheart purred. "I'd like Hollykit for a she-kit name, you know, in honor of your sister, and I like Blazekit for a tom's name, for you. Well, I also like Firekit, in honor of Firestar, but to think that "Fire" is a sacred name now, because of all the things he's done, so who knows if we'd be allowed to use that name!

"Aw..." Lionblaze purred. "I'm sure we could do whatever name you like."

"So, how about you?" Cinderheart asked.

"Erm... I like... Patchkit for a tom, and Honeykit for a she-kit," meowed Lionblaze.

"I do like those." Cinderheart nodded approvingly. "But of course, it depends on what the kits look like."

"Of course." Lonblaze meowed.

"Lionblaze! Come and join my hunting patrol!" called Thornclaw. He waved his tail. Mousewhisker sat behind him.

"Can I come, too?" asked Seedpaw, from where she sat, in front of the apprentices den with Molepaw.

"Sure," replied Thornclaw.

"Ooh, what about me?" asked Molepaw. "Rosepetal went out on a border patrol and left me behind."

"The more paws, the better." Thornclaw mewed approvingly. The patrol set out, Thornclaw in the lead, followed by Mousewhisker and Lionblaze, and then the apprentices.

"So, where are we hunting?" asked Lionblaze to Thornclaw.

"By the lakeshore." Thornclaw twitched his ears.

They reached the shore, and Thornclaw halted them. "I'll take Mousewhisker and Molepaw and hunt around here. Lionblaze, you can take Seedpaw deeper into the forest."

"Come on, Seedpaw!" called Lionblaze. They padded deeper into the forest. Lionblaze opened his jaws and tasted the air. Then he quizzed his apprentice. "Seedpaw, what do you smell?"

"Well..." Seedpaw tasted the air. "Leaves, prey... squirrel!"

"Remember your training. Can you catch it?" Lionblaze asked.

Seedpaw nodded. "It's right over there," she hissed. Lionblaze looked over to where she was looking. A rather fat squirrel was nibbling on a seed at the base of a tree. Seedpaw stealthily crept up the squirrel. But then, she crunched on a twig and the squirrel looked up and saw her. The squirrel stopped eating and began to run. Seedpaw forgot all training and charged after it. Since the squirrel was fat, she caught up to it quickly and killed it neatly. She dragged it back to Lionblaze, her eyes glittering with pride.

"Well done!" he congratulated his apprentice.

"Thanks. Should I bury it?" Seedpaw asked. Lionblaze nodded. "We have a while until we go back to camp." As Seedpaw buried the squirrel, Lionblaze tasted the air and scented mice. He padded over to the tree the smell was coming from. Leaves covered the roots of the tree. The scent was stronger now. He shifted the leaves and uncovered a whole nest of mice. "Seedpaw!" he called. "Come here." His apprentice bounded over. Together, before the mice could escape, they killed them, and then buried them.

They went back to camp, their jaws filled with prey. Squirrelflight hurried over to them. "Well done!" she purred. "Put your prey on the fresh-kill pile. You five hunted well." Seedpaw dragged her squirrel and two mice over to the pile.

"Bring the squirrel to Purdy. And then take something for yourself," meowed Lionblaze, setting down three mice and a vole on the fresh-kill pile. "Then get some rest. We'll do some training later."

"Yes, Lionblaze!" Seedpaw grabbed the squirrel and pelted to the elders den. Lionblaze took a mouse and carried it over to the warriors den. Suddenly, a yelp came from the nursery. Then the kits, Brightheart, Daisy, and Floss hurried out while Jayfeather hurried in, herbs in his jaws. Briarlight dragged herself in soon after. Lionblaze abandoned his mouse and bounded over to Brightheart. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

Brightheart purred. "Cinderheart is kitting." Lionblaze bounded over to the nursery and tried to go inside. Brightheart stepped in front of the entrance. "You don't want to go in."

"Why not?" Lionblaze growled.

"You just don't."

So Lionblaze settled to pacing in front of the nursery, flattening his ears when he heard shrieks and groans.

"All right, Lionblaze! You can come in now!" Jayfeather called. Lionblaze whirled around and leaped inside. His jaw dropped. Briarlight had left. Poppyfrost and Sorreltail sat behind Cinderheart, their eyes gleaming with happiness. Cinderheart's eyes were glazed with exhaustion, but behind that was love and happiness. Five kits were curled up at Cinderheart's belly, blindly kneading their mother for milk. "They're beautiful," he whispered, darting over to Cinderheart.

"She won't be eating for a while, but Poppyfrost, could you get her some water?" Jayfeather asked.

Poppyfrost nodded, not taking her eyes of the kits.

"_Now_ would be nice." Jayfeather snorted.

Sorreltail nudged Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost sighed as her mother herded her from the den.

"I'll leave you two alone," meowed Jayfeather. There was a swish and he was gone.

Lionblaze settled down besides Cinderheart. "Well done, Cinderheart," he purred.

Cinderheart looked at him. "Let's name them." she whispered.

"You go first. What do you want this one to be named?" Lionblaze nodded to the first kit, a black she-kit, who looked almost like Hollyleaf.

"Hollykit." murmured Cinderheart.

"Why am I not surprised?" purred Lionblaze.

"You go next. For the tom," Cinderheart mewed softly.

Lionblaze looked at his first son. He was a bright golden tom with spiky fur and a white tail-tip. "I think he should be named Thistlekit."

"He was in the Dark Forest! Thistle was the first name of Thistleclaw!" exclaimed Cinderheart.

"Not all cats with those names are bad," Lionblaze meowed. "The Clan ought to learn to trust names."

"Thistlekit." Cinderheart gently licked the tom.

"Your turn. For the other tom." the little tom's fur was fox-red and looked rather fluffy.

"Blazekit."

"Blazekit." echoed Lionblaze. "Now, do I need to make this kit Cinderkit?" he flicked his tail to the next kit, a light gray she-kit with darker gray stripes.

"Pick whatever you want," purred Cinderheart.

"Then I'll pick Featherkit."

"Featherkit. I like that."

Lionblaze flicked his tail. "And our last she-kit?" It was a tortoiseshell she-kit with a dappled golden tail.

"I'd like... Sunnykit."

"I like that. So... we have Thistlekit, Blazekit, Hollykit, Featherkit, and Sunnykit." Lionblaze leaned over and gently licked his kits. They mewled in protest and then went back to suckling.

Just then, Jayfeather and Poppyfrost came back in. Jayfeather had a bundle of leaves in his jaws, and Poppyfrost had the wet moss. Jayfeather padded over. "Here's some borage to help your milk come," he meowed, dropping the leaves. Then he left.

Poppyfrost bounded over, and dropped the moss as Cinderheart ate the leaves. "Have you named them yet?"

"Yeah. The first kit is Hollykit, the second one is Thistlekit, the third is Blazekit, the fourth is Featherkit, and the last one is Sunnykit." announced Lionblaze.

Poppyfrost looked at her kin fondly. "I'm so happy for you and Cinderheart," she murmured.

"Thank you, Poppyfrost." Lionblaze purred.

Soon after Poppyfrost left, the queens came back in, and the Clan, mainly in pairs, came in to see the new kits.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight came in first. "Those are beautiful kits," purred Squirrelflight. "I'm proud to be their kin."

"What are their names?" asked Bramblestar.

"The first she-kit is Hollykit, the second one is Featherkit, and the last kit is Sunnykit." Lionblaze responded.

"And the toms?" questioned Bramblestar.

"The spiky-furred one is Thistlekit, and the other tom is Blazekit." Lionblaze purred at Blazekit's name. He still felt honored that Cinderheart had named Blazekit after him.

"Those are beautiful names," purred Squirrelflight. She crouched down and looked at Cinderheart.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Cinderheart sounded sleepy.

Squirrelflight gently licked Blazekit. "He looks a bit like Firestar." she commented, purring. "His blood runs through these kits' veins. They'll make fine warriors." purred Bramblestar.

Lionblaze looked at his foster father. "They should've had your blood."

"But they don't. I'm just glad I was responsible for raising you, even if I wasn't your father," Bramblestar dipped his head. "And I must say, I still like to think that you and Jayfeather are still my kits."

"What about Hollyleaf?"

"My guardian kit. She's still with us and she will protect us all." Bramblestar meowed.

"That's true." Lionblaze nodded.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar left, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw came in. "They're so cute!" Cherrypaw squealed.

"Shh!" Lionblaze hissed. "Cinderheart's sleeping." The gray she-cat had fallen asleep when Squirrelflight and Bramblestar had left. Her kitting had worn her out.

"Oh, sorry." Cherrypaw lowered her voice. "Say Lionblaze, can I wash one?"

"Sure, Cherrypaw, as long as you're gentle." Cherrypaw gently drew Sunnykit from her mother's belly and lapped at her tortoiseshell pelt. Sunnykit squeaked in protest, but Cherrypaw kept licking. Finally, Cherrypaw finished, and Sunnykit squirmed back to her mother.

Seedpaw and Brackenfur came in after.

"Well done, my precious daughter." Brackenfur licked the sleeping Cinderheart on top of her head. "They're beautiful kits." he meowed, glancing at Lionblaze.

"Thank you, Brackenfur."

Seedpaw stared at the kits in awe. "They're so pretty," she squeaked.

Lionblaze felt a lurch of guilt. He couldn't train Seedpaw today! "Seedpaw, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to do battle practice today."

"That's okay, Lionblaze." Seedpaw mewed.

"You have no need to fall behind. I'll take you out," Brackenfur looked at Seedpaw, and then Lionblaze. "If that's all right with you, Lionblaze."

"That would be great." Lionblaze gave Brackenfur an approving nod. "Thanks."

After what seemed like the rest of the Clan came in, Lionblaze curled around Cinderheart and his kits and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

"Lionblaze, wake up."

Lionblaze's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"Thistlekit's opened his eyes already!"

_Thistlekit_? Lionblaze thought for a moment, confused. Of course! His son! He was a father!

Cinderheart purred as Thistlekit stood up, blinking against the light. "Cinderheart?" he squeaked. Cinderheart nuzzled her kit. "And Lionblaze."

"Dad?" Thistlekit meowed sleepily.

"That's right." Cinderheart nudged Thistlekit towards Lionblaze.

Thistlekit looked up at Lionblaze, eyes wide. Then he twisted his head to get a good look at his pelt. "We look like each other." he announced.

"I'm your father. No wonder we look like each other." pride swelled inside Lionblaze.

A snowy head peeked from Brightheart's nest. "Thistlekit's awake!" Snowkit darted over to them. "Can I take him out to see the camp?"

Cinderheart shook her head and wrapped her tail around her kits. "I want them all to be together to experience the camp."

At that moment, Hollykit struggled out of the nest, her eyes still closed. Then, she slowly opened them. "It's so bright!" she wailed. She shut her eyes tight and dove back into the nest. Lionblaze felt a stab of pity for his tiny daughter.

Cinderheart nudged the black she-kit out of the nest. "You can't hide forever in the nest."

"You're going to have to open your eyes to be a warrior," Lionblaze meowed. Hollykit wriggled out of the nest. "A warrior!" she cried. "I'm going to be a warrior!" her eyes flew open without anymore hesitation. She blinked twice. "Cinderheart! I'm going to be a warrior!"

"We're both going to be warriors!" Thistlekit nudged his sister. "Lionblaze! Can we be warriors _now_?"

"You have to wait six moons to become an apprentice, and then you have to train for six more moons with your mentors. I hope Bramblestar chooses well for you."

"Who's Bramblestar?" Hollykit blinked.

Thistlekit lashed his tail. "He sounds important. Can I be important?" he asked Lionblaze.

"You're important to me, my son," he purred. "And you, too, Hollykit."

"What about Blazekit and Featherkit and Sunnykit?" asked Hollykit. "Are they special too?"

"Of course, precious." Cinderheart licked Hollykit.

At that moment, Sunnykit's eyes fluttered open. She blinked once, and then scrambled to her paws. "What were you guys saying about me?"

"You're all important." Lionblaze meowed.

"Can we go out now?" begged Thistlekit.

"What part of "I want them all to be together when they go to experience camp" do you not understand, Thistlekit?" Cinderheart purred.

Thistlekit blinked. "I know. But Blazekit and Featherkit are taking forever."

"Well, if you want to go out, you have to look presentable." Cinderheart swept Thistlekit toward her and began licking at his pelt.

Thistlekit cried, "I can do it myself!"

"I'm sure you can, but I'd like to do it." Cinderheart meowed between licks. "Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze pulled Hollykit towards him and licked her.

Sunnykit skipped around. "I don't have to be washed!"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that," purred Cinderheart, finishing with Thistlekit and starting on Sunnykit.

Blazekit shifted away from Cinderheart. He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Lionblaze!" he yelped happily. He scrambled into sitting position. "Can you wash me? I want to go outside quickly!"

Lionblaze purred. Blazekit would definitely be an easier kit to take care of. He released Hollykit and lapped at his son's flaming red pelt.

Featherkit wriggled from out of the nest. "Can I go outside?" she murmured. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked twice, and looked up at her father. "Lionblaze?" she whispered. "You're so big!"

"I'm going to grow as big as him! In fact, I'm going to be bigger than him!" Thistlekit cried. "And I'll be bigger than you!"

As soon as Lionblaze released Blazekit, he ran towards his brother as Cinderheart pulled Featherkit towards her and lapped at her pelt.

By then, every kit in the nursery was awake.

"I'm going to be the one to show Cinderheart's kits the fresh-kill pile!" yelped Gingerkit.

Dewkit sprang from Brightheart's nest and bowled his denmate over. "Not if I get there first!" he cried.

Thistlekit purred as he watched the two older kits tussle. "I want to try that!" he yowled. He leaped on Blazekit.

"Oh dear." Cinderheart sighed, releasing Featherkit. "Could you watch them?" she asked Lionblaze. "It's their first time out, and who knows what type of things the older kits will get them into. I would, but I'm still rather tired."

"Of course." Lionblaze gave his mate's ear a quick lick as the older kits bounded out of the nursery, the younger ones scrambling after them.

"Are those our newest warriors?" Graystripe asked from where he lay, sharing a thrush with Millie in the shade of Highrock.

"They are." Lionblaze nodded.

"Hey guys! Look! It's Graystripe the Pigeon!" called Snowkit. Graystripe stood up and sat down, revealing a vast expanse of gray fluff.

"You? A pigeon?" Lionblaze asked in mock surprise. "No way!"

"I know, right?" Millie purred.

Featherkit tentatively padded up to the pair and sniffed them. "Are you really a pigeon?" she gasped.

"No, but he's got enough fluff to be one." Millie poked her mate. "Perhaps we should go hunting."

"It's just fluff!" retorted Graystripe.

"Oh, sure." Millie purred.

Jayfeather and Briarlight came from the fern tunnel. The kits scampered over to them. "Jayfeather!" Mosskit greeted him.

"Hi, Briarlight!" Amberkit purred, and raced over to her.

Hollykit gasped. "What happened to your hind legs?"

"They got crushed by a falling tree," Briarlight told her.

"Oh." Hollykit squeaked. "I'm sorry."

"But I'm fine now. I was at your kitting."

"Really?" Hollykit cocked her head.

"Really."

Lionblaze padded over to Jayfeather. "So, Jay, what do you think of your kin?"

"Inquisitive, that's for sure." Jayfeather nodded. "So, what are their names? I had to deal with Lilypaw when I went back. She had _accidentally_ walked through brambles. Honestly, is she _blind?_ Even I can avoid brambles, and _I'm _the blind one!"

"You need to relax. Honestly. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

And then Floss came in with Mosskit, who was wailing like it was the end of the world. She had a thorn in her pad. It was ridiculous! And then, after that, I fell asleep."

"You've been busy lately." Lionblaze commented. "The toms are Blazekit and Thistlekit, and the she-kits are Sunnykit, Featherkit, and Hollykit. She looks quite like Hollyleaf, you know."

"We've been busy lately. We need to talk soon. We never talked about our dream that we shared a moon ago." Jayfeather meowed.

"Yeah."

"Um, Lionblaze?" Jayfeather tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Your kits are being shown Bramblestar's den."

"Wha-" Lionblaze looked up to see the older kits helping the younger kits up Highrock. "Oh no you don't!" he called, charging after them. He climbed up on Highrock and stood in front of the entrance.

The kits slithered to a halt. "Why not?" questioned Thistlekit.

"You're not allowed in the leader's den without permission."

"But we've never been in there!" whined Snowkit.

"Come on, get down!" ordered Lionblaze. He picked up Sunnykit by the scruff and leaped down. He placed her on the ground and went for the rest.

"Come on, I'll show you guys the warriors den!" Dewkit called. The kits squealed with delight and pelted after him.

Lionblaze bounded after them. "Don't go-" he was interrupted when Bramblestar leaped up onto Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"Ooh, a Clan meeting!" squeaked Blazekit. "Are we allowed to? We aren't old enough to catch our own prey, let alone eat it!"

"You can, but you have to be quiet," Lionblaze told them. The queens padded out of the nursery and collected their kits. Cinderheart wasn't among them. _She must still be sleeping,_ Lionblaze thought.

Thistlekit leaped on Blazekit.

"And you have to be still!" Lionblaze chided gently, pulling them apart.

Blazekit scuffed the ground with his paws. "Sorry, Lionblaze."

"No matter." Lionblaze wrapped his tail around his kits. "Now shush, Bramblestar's about to speak."

"Firstly, let us welcome the newborn kits of Lionblaze and Cinderheart to the Clan. I'm sure they'll be fine, honorable warriors."

The whole Clan turned around to look at Lionblaze and the kits.

"And now, speaking of kits... kits will become apprentices, to either medicine cats or warriors. Apprentices become a medicine cats, but in our case today, it's warriors. Cherrypaw and Molepaw have trained for six moons and they are ready to become warriors. Smoky has trained with us for less than that, but he came to us with much skill, and he is ready to become a warrior. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Smoky, step forward."

All three cats, their fur well-groomed, eyeess shining, obeyed .

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Smoky, are you ready to serve your Clan, ThunderClan, even with your life?"

"I do." they chorused.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cherrytail. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, an they welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"Molepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Molefur. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and they welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"Smoky, I confirm your warrior name, Smoky. Although you do not wish to have a proper warrior name, you have the heart of a warrior, StarClan honors your devotion and loyalty to your new Clan, and they welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Cherrytail! Molefur! Smoky!" cheered the Clan.

Bramblestar looked down at Squirrelflight. "Organize border patrols."

"Okay!" Squirrelflight waved her tail.

"Dustpelt, take Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, and Poppyfrost along the ShadowClan border. Make sure you re-mark the borders and sniff around for any ShadowClan scent. There have been reports of them straying over the border. Lionblaze, would you like to lead the patrol to the WindClan border?"

"Could I?" Lionblaze purred. "Oh, but the-"

"I'll take care of them." Daisy padded up behind him.

"Thank you." Lionblaze dipped his head to the queen.

"Good. Take Thornclaw, Seedpaw, and Spiderleg with you."

Lionblaze signaled to the patrol. "Let's go!" His patrol ran after him as he pelted out of the camp and into the forest.

"Slow down!" Thornclaw called.

Lionblaze skidded to a halt and turned around. "What?"

Thornclaw emerged from the undergrowth, Seedpaw and Spiderleg following. "Is your happiness and excitement energizing you?"

"How do you know?"

"You don't have to be Jayfeather to figure out how happy you are about your kits," Spiderleg snorted. "Plus, you're purring nonstop. You've been like that since you came out of the nursery with your kits this morning."

"Oh."

"You're still purring!" Seedpaw purred.

"I can't stop!" Lionblaze yelped in mock pain. "Happy-itis! I need a medicine cat!"

"For the leader of a patrol, you're not being very responsible," Thornclaw commented. A mischievous glint shone in his eyes. "Perhaps I should take the lead. Who knows what such an excited cat could do to us..."

"Not in your lifetime!" cried Lionblaze.

"Very well." Thornclaw purred.

Lionblaze led them to the WindClan border. "All right, Thornclaw and Spiderleg, go downstream and re-mark the borders. Seedpaw, start here. I'll go upstream."

"All right." Spiderleg meowed, and they separated.

Lionblaze padded along the stream, setting the occasional scent marker as he went. Suddenly, a dark gray pelt appeared on the other side of the stream.

"Crowfeather!" he meowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk," Crowfeather mewed simply. "And you?"

"Patrolling."

"You don't look like a patrol."

"I sent the rest downstream."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why do you look so happy?" Crowfeather asked.

"Cinderheart had my kits last night."

"Congratulations." Crowfeather nodded. "Say... do any look like me?"

"Hollykit does."

"Hollykit?"

"After my sister."

"Of course."

Lionblaze stared at his father. He had just realized that Crowfeather seemed rather mad and grumpy. "What's wrong?"

"My disgrace of a son, that's what."

"What happened? Did Breezepelt come back?"

"That's what annoys me. He didn't."

"So?"

"Remember when Onestar announced that Heathertail had become a queen, about two moons ago?"

"Yes..." Lionblaze felt a lurch of guilt. He had met with Heathertail in secret in one of the tunnels that Hollyleaf had ran into to flee from the guilt of killing Ashfur, Lionblaze's former mentor. They had liked each other, but had to stop seeing each other when Breezepelt, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf discovered the tunnels and found out their secret.

"Well, those were my son's kits. And she kitted earlier. Breezepelt's kits."

"Oh. How many?"

"Three."

"What are their names?"

"Why do you care?" Crowfeather eyed him suspiciously. Lionblaze shrugged, trying to seem like he was just asking for something to talk about. "Breezepelt's my brother, making these my kin."

"Very well. Heathertail called them Sagekit, Darkkit, and Sandykit. How about your kits?"

"Hollykit, Sunnykit, Featherkit, Blazekit, and Thistlekit."

"Was there a reason for Featherkit?"

"Cinderheart and I liked the name. Why?"

"Do you know how many 'feather's are in the past and present of the Clans?"

"No."

"There's the old medicine cat, Featherwhisker, from before the Clans left the forest, and his mentor, Goosefeather, and there's the current medicine cat, your very own brother, Jayfeather, and your father, me, Crowfeather. And there's Feathertail, Graystripe's kit, who died in the mountains saving me, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt, and the Tribe from Sharptooth."

"I know that. That's like, a story that elders and queens tell kits and apprentices. And you know, I'm still rather ashamed that you're my father. So I really don't think I'd name a kit after you."

"I'm not ashamed that you're my son."

"Why? I'm ThunderClan, and you're WindClan."

"You've given me a lot more to be proud of than Breezepelt ever has."

_How could that fox-heart have even given anything for Crowfeather to be proud of?_ Lionblaze thought.

There was a rustle of leaves from behind him and two black pelts slid out.

Crowfeather stared at them in disbelief. "Nightcloud and Breezepelt! Why are you on ThunderClan territory?"

"Yes, what are you doing?" Lionblaze bared his teeth at them.

"Just passing through." Nightcloud meowed calmly.

"Through ThunderClan territory? Are you really that mouse-brained?" Crowfeather snarled at them.

"Just taking the long way in." Breezepelt hissed at his father.

"ThunderClan will make sure you two pay for that, I'm sure of it." Crowfeather hissed. "And anyways, why'd you come back?"

"For Heathertail. And my to-be born kits." Breezepelt replied.

"They were born this morning, you rabbit-brain!" Crowfeather growled.

Breezepelt stiffened. "Has she named them yet?" he asked.

"She didn't think you'd come back, so she didn't wait. I wouldn't have either." Crowfeather snapped.

"What did she name them?" Breezepelt asked.

Lionblaze stalked behind them and thrust them toward the river. "Talk on your own territory."

Nightcloud and Breezepelt turned to him, teeth bared in a snarl. "Make us." challenged Breezepelt.

"Oh, I will." Lionblaze hissed. "But I invite you to make the first move."

"I'd love to." Breezepelt let out a yowl and bowled into Lionblaze. Lionblaze screeched in surprise, but thrust Breezepelt off. Breezepelt batted at Lionblaze, his claws unsheathed. Lionblaze growled and raked his claws down the tom's flank. Breezepelt retailiated with a lunge at Lionblaze's throat. Lionblaze yowled and batted him away before he could sink his teeth into his neck. _How dare he use such a fox-hearted tactic!_ he thought, barreling into Breezepelt with such strength the black tom went flying into his mother, and they both tumbled into the stream.

"Don't fight battles you can't win, you fox-heart!" Lionblaze yowled angrily.

"You're the fox-heart!" Breezepelt flailed helplessly in the river and looked at his father. "How can you let him do this to me? I'm your son! By the name of the Dark Forest, help me!"

"Help you?" Crowfeather growled. "You're a traitor. You deserve to die. But I'll help you... a Clanmate for a Clanmate."

"Crowfeather! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Nightcloud screeched. "He's your son, not a Clanmate!" she scrambled onto the riverbank.

"I've got two sons, and a daughter. Breezepelt is not one of those sons." Crowfeather hissed. "I'm sorry, Nightcloud, I know you gave birth to my kits to help prove I was loyal to WindClan again, but this isn't a kit I can be proud of."

"Are you insane? Breezepelt is a better than that- that- _filthy half-blood!_" spat Nightcloud.

"Half-Clan or not, he had given me more to be proud of than Breezepelt. Your son has given me more to be disappointed of than be proud of."

"Hello! I'm still drowning here!" Breezepelt spluttered.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes, but grabbed his son by the scruff and pulled him onto the riverbank.

Nightcloud drew her lips back in a snarl. "We're mates! He's your son, too!"

Crowfeather shook his head. "We are most certainly not mates, Nightcloud. You encouraged Breezepelt to think that he was not loved by me, whenever we talk we spit insults at each other, and you decided to run away from your problems then face them. What type of Clan cat are you?"

"Not an honorable one, that's for sure." Lionblaze muttered.

Nightcloud hissed. "Fine. It's your loss, though."

"No, Nightcloud. It's _yours._" Crowfeather meowed coldly.

"What happened to your other kits? I thought that you two had had more than one kit?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Mottlekit and Driftkit died of Greencough," snapped Nightcloud. "And, do you have to meddle in what we have done with our lives?"

"I rather like my life, thank you!" snapped Crowfeather. "You better go, Lionblaze."

* * *

**Breezepelt and Nightcloud have returned- BOO! But I felt that it would make the story a lot more interesting if they came back...**

**So, now you've met the CinderxLion kitties, who should be their mentors? I'm going to keep writing this story until the kits at least become warriors. I have some names in my head that I want to use! **


	15. Chapter 14

"Jayfeather, would you check over Dewkit?" Brightheart asked. "I think he had a bit of a cough."

"Sure. Briarlight, I'll be back. Make sure you have the proper herbs ready if Dewkit is sick." he padded down the fern tunnel with Brightheart at his side.

They went to behind the nursery, where Mosskit, Gingerkit, Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit sat huddled in a circle.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Amberkit sounded fretful. "Brightheart wouldn't like it, and Dustpelt nearly clawed us the last time we were in there."

"You're not trying to sneak into the warriors den again, are you?" Brightheart meowed.

The kits jumped. Dewkit coughed. "Brightheart!" he mewed wheezily. He glanced guiltily at his denmates. "Er, no, not at all!"

"Uh-huh." Brightheart didn't sound convinced. "Get out from behind there, all of you. Dewkit, come with me."

Dewkit seemed nervous as he followed Brightheart and Jayfeather into the nursery. Daisy and Floss were sharing tongues in the back of the nursery, while Cinderheart slept in her nest, her kits curled up beside her.

"So, Dewkit, Brightheart told me you're coughing a bit today. Do you feel okay?" Jayfeather asked the kit.

"Yeah. I'm just coughy." Brightheart purred at her son's made-up word.

Jayfeather bent down and pressed his muzzle to the kit's forehead. Then he lay down and listened to his heartbeat. He wasn't warm, and his breathing was steady. "Just a little cough. Brightheart, come with me, and let's get Dewkit some herbs." Jayfeather gave Brightheart tansy for Dewkit, and then she left.

Jayfeather arched his back and stretched. "So, Briarlight, I'm going for a walk. You're in charge while I'm gone."

"Okay, Jayfeather." Jayfeather padded out of the fern tunnel, and toward the warriors den. "Lionblaze!" he meowed as he neared the warriors den. Lionblaze was wolfing down a vole.

When he heard his name, he looked up. "Yeah?"

"Get Dovewing. I finally have a free minute, and you do, too. And Dovewing does to. The last I saw her, she was sharing tongues with Bumblestripe."

"And who knows if they are still doing that?"

"Oh please. These days, they're rarely seen out of each others company. StarClan knows how much longer before Dovewing is expecting his kits."

"I was going to visit my kits."

"They're asleep, and so is Cinderheart. I know. I was just in there."

"All right, fine." Lionblaze took a last gulp of his vole and stood up. "Wait by the entrance. I'll get Dovewing."

Jayfeather padded to the entrance and sat down. He licked a paw and ran it over each spray of whiskers. And then he thought about the dream that he had shared with Dovewing and Lionblaze one-and-a-half moons ago. _What if we took too long? What if "Red" has already come? Who is "Red"? What is "Red"?_

"Jayfeather! Snap out of it!"

"Wha- what?"

"I've been calling your name StarClan knows how many times, but you've been staring off into the sky like a dazed mouse!" Lionblaze sounded irritated. "I have Dovewing, we can go now."

"All right, all right, good!" growled Jayfeather. "We need to go now, because lately, the warriors have been coming in complaining about one thing or another, and I bet that half the Clan is going to be lined up when I get back!"

Dovewing snorted in amusement. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "It's not really funny, Dovewing."

"Fine." Dovewing let out a tiny purr.

Lionblaze gave his former apprentice a warning glare. "Let's go. I want to be back when my kits awake."

"You're an over-obsessed father." Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm a loving father." Lionblaze retorted, purring.

"Whatever you are, let's go for the walk!" Dovewing cried.

"Okay." Jayfeather nodded, mewing sarcastically. "That seems like a good idea."

"I think this walk may need to be quick." Lionblaze commented, glancing up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"All right. Let's go!" Dovewing pelted out of the barrier. Lionblaze followed. Jayfeather sighed and followed.

"So," Lionblaze meowed. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Did you hear the prophecy that Shadow told me?"

"When?" Dovewing sounded puzzled.

"When we shared the dream, about a moon-and-a-hald ago."

"Oh! That! No, I didn't hear it. I was already awake." Dovewing meowed.

"So was I," Lionblaze added.

"Well, Shadow gave me a prophecy that said 'black is gone, but red is coming. Beware of an enemy that drips and pools'."

"That's odd." Dovewing meowed. "Have you told Bramblestar? I mean, you're the medicine cat. You're supposed to share the omens and prophecies StarClan gives you."

"After I figure out what they mean!" Jayfeather snapped. _Mouse-brain_! "And I haven't figured out what it means, yet. And besides, I thought it could be a Three prophecy, because it came to me in a dream we shared."

"You ought to tell Bramblestar once you do figure it out." Dovewing mewed thoughtfully. "I mean, he got mad at Squirrelflight for keeping your real mother a secret from him, and he got a bit frustrated when you told him about the Three prophecy, and the fact he didn't know about it. Who knows what will happen if he finds out you kept this prophecy a secret?"

"You're right." Lionblaze turned to Jayfeather. "She's right. And if you don't tell him, I'll tell him myself."

"Okay, okay!" Jayfeather growled. "Then help me figure it out so I can tell him!"

"Black and red sound like they're really important things," Dovewing meowed.

"I think 'Black' is the darkness that the Dark Forest tried to bring," Lionblaze mewed.

"Yeah... but what is 'Red'? All we know about it is that it drips and pools," Jayfeather meowed.

"Red..." Dovewing murmured thoughtfully. They were silent for a long time, until Dovewing spoke again. "Red... drips and pools..." then she muttered something that Jayfeather couldn't hear, and then she followed the unknown word with "drips and pools". "Blood!" she shrieked. "Don't you see? Blood drips from wounds and pools on the ground! And who did you say told you the prophecy, Jayfeather?"

"Shadow. The founder of ShadowClan."

"Red! ShadowClan! I know what this means!" yelped Lionblaze.

Jayfeather finished for them. "We're going to fight with ShadowClan, and there will be much bloodshed!"


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It started to rain when Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze came back into camp. Suddenly, there was a loud roll of thunder and the crack of lightning, and the rain became heavier.

Squirrelflight was arranging dusk patrols, standing in the center of rain-soaked warriors and apprentices.

Bramblestar came out of his den. "No patrols. It's too dangerous in this weather. I want all cats back in their dens. Now." he ordered as more thunder and lightning came over the camp.

As the cats huddled around Squirrelflight disbanded, Thistlekit, one of Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kits, and probably the most adventurous of the litter, bounced out of the nursery. His spiky golden fur was drenched in an instant. "What is this stuff?" he yelped.

"Rain!" Daisy poked her head out of the nursery. "Which you're not supposed to be in!" she reached for Thistlekit and grabbed him by the scruff, and they disappeared into the nursery.

Dovewing mewed a hasty 'good-bye' to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. She stayed long enough to watch Jayfeather disappear down the fern tunnel, and Lionblaze go into the protection of the warriors den. Dovewing bounded over to the apprentices den and hurried inside.

Ivypool was in a conversation with Smoky, while Lilypaw finished off a small shrew. Seedpaw was sharing tongues with Cherrytail, while Molefur was fast asleep in his nest, his flank rising and falling slowly. Dovewing fluffed out her fur and shook the water out of her fur.

"Hey!" complained Cherrytail, who got a full blast of the water. "I just got dry!"

"Sorry!" Dovewing exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously." Cherrytail fluffed up her fur.

Dovewing sighed. Cherrytail hadn't even had her warriors' vigil yet, but she was already being as bossy as her father, Berrynose. Dovewing was relived when Foxleap and Rosepetal, their fur soaking wet, ordered them out for their vigil.

_Hopefully it will do Cherrytail good,_ Dovewing thought as the two youngest warriors slid out of the den.

Dovewing wasn't tired, so she decided to set her super-senses to work. In RiverClan, she heard Mistystar's deputy, Reedwhisker, doing a training session in the rain with a few apprentices. There was no thunder or lightning there yet. In WindClan, she heard Onestar ordering his cats into camp. The storm had reached the moors. In ShadowClan, rain-soaked cats sat in the center of camp, circling around a large, limp body. Dovewing strained her senses to get a good look at the body. It was a white-furred tom with jet-black paws. _Oh, great StarClan! Blackstar's dead_! She kept looking as a ShadowClan queen ushered her kits inside the nursery as they peered out to get a good look at what was going on. At the far corner of the camp, Littlecloud, Smokefoot, and Rowanclaw sat in a huddle, whispering quietly to each other.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing hissed, and prodded her sister as she began to doze off.

Ivypool lifted her head, her eyes blurry. She blinked twice, and her blurriness was gone. "What?"

"Blackstar's dead." Dovewing meowed.

Ivypool shrugged. "He was old. And besides, what can we do about it?"

Dovewing shook her head. "I don't know. I just thought you'd like to know."

Ivypool nodded. "Yes."

Seedpaw lifted her head. "Who's dead?"

Dovewing rolled her eyes. Sorreltail's daughters didn't miss a thing. "Blackstar."

"Oh! I've seen him at Gatherings. Do you know what happened?" Lilypaw asked.

Dovewing shrugged. "It was probably of old age. Did you two know that Blackstar had been ShadowClan's deputy before Firestar had come to the forest? And then he was driven out with Brokenstar's old outlaws, and then was brought back into camp when Nightstar died and Tigerstar took over, and then, when he died, he became leader. He's been through a lot, you know."

"Wow." Lilypaw's eyes were round.

Seedpaw nodded. "It's so cool that you can find out other Clan's news before Gatherings."

"Except you can't tell anyone. Because then they'll think I've been spying on them, and the leaders have already accused me of doing that. What I just told you cannot be spoken about, only to your Clanmates for now, and my name can't be mentioned if you two are chosen for the Gathering and talk about it after Rowanclaw's made the announcement."

Seedpaw flattened her ears. "I know."

"There's a Gathering in two days' time," Ivypool meowed.

"Yeah." Seedpaw purred. "Lionblaze is already letting me go."

"That's cool," Dovewing purred.

Seedpaw nodded.

Dovewing yawned. She was tired now, even though it wasn't that late and it only would've been about sundown if the sun was there. She settled down in her nest and fell asleep.

"Dovewing, wake up! It's time for sunhigh patrols, and you need to tell Bramblestar about Blackstar!" Ivypool prodded Dovewing awake.

Dovewing climbed out of her nest. "All right!" she grumbled sleepily, and padded out of the den.

"Whitewing, take Mousewhisker, Sandstorm, and Lilypaw hunting. Thornclaw, you can take Cloudtail and Poppyfrost hunting. Graystripe, you can take Millie and Molefur hunting." Squirrelflight annouced

"Hey, what about me?" called Cherrytail. "I want to have my first warrior duty!"

"Later," Squirrelflight meowed. "We have enough patrols out already."

Dovewing bounded across the clearing and over to Bramblestar's den. "Bramblestar?" she called. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Dovewing." Bramblestar meowed. Dovewing slid into the den.

Bramblestar was finishing eating a mouse.

"I have news." she mewed quietly.

"And you used your powers for this news?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, then."

"Blackstar's dead."

"Is he now?" Bramblestar meowed. You didn't have to be Jayfeather to see the glimmer of surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Rowanclaw will make a fine leader. But who knows what his first action as a leader will be, and I know that Blackstar was planning to retake the twoleg clearing. I'll have Squirrelflight put more patrols along the border." Bramblestar leaped to his paws and started to run out of the den.

"Bramblestar, wait!" Dovewing cried, and pelted after her leader. "Is that wise? Rowanclaw will think that we're trying to do something if he discovers we've been hanging by the border."

Bramblestar skidded to a halt and turned around. "You're right," he meowed slowly. "I'll let Rowanclaw make the first move. And we'll go from there. Thank you for the information, Dovewing."

"Anytime." Dovewing dipped her head.

"Oh, Dovewing?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the nursery and play with the kits? You got to know them well when you were confined to camp. And the queens may want a break. I heard Floss scolding Mosskit and Dewkit for going into the warriors den this morning."

"Okay!" Dovewing bounded over to the nursery and squeezed through the entrance, then feeling a mixture of amusement and pity as she watched the kits. Brightheart was scolding Dewkit and Snowkit for doing a surprise attack on Gingerkit, while Gingerkit huddled at Floss' paws, squeaking. Mosskit was play-fighting with Amberkit, and they kept bumping into Daisy. Blazekit and Featherkit were scrambling over Cinderheart, and the gray queen grunted as tiny- but sharp claws pierced her fur. Hollykit and Sunnykit were skipping around the nursery, squealing. Thistlekit was batting at Cinderheart's tail. She looked as though she wanted to box her son's ears. Dovewing waved her tail. "Do you want me to take them outside?" she asked. "We could play raindrop games!" the last part was mainly to get the kits' attention.

Amberkit broke away from Mosskit, her fur fluffed up and her tail sticking straight up. "Ooh, could we?"

"Yes." the queens meowed immediately. Dovewing led the parade of kits out of the nursery. Snowkit followed her, Dewkit and Mosskit hard at his paws, followed by Amberkit and Gingerkit, who were racing each other. Cinderheart's kits came last, their fur fluffed up with excitement.

"Puddles!" yelped Gingerkit. He darted over to the nearest puddle, which was beside the nursery, and gave the water an experimental dab. Then his eyes lit up and he splashed it on Brackenfur, who was grooming the mud out of his fur.

"Watch where you aim!" Brackenfur leaped to his paws.

"Sorry Brackenfur!" Gingerkit didn't sound sorry at all.

Thistlekit streaked over to Gingerkit's puddle. "Can I try?" he asked.

Gingerkit's tail was lashing excitedly. "Sure, Thistlekit!"

Thistlekit dabbed it with his paw. The water rippled around his paw. He leaped back in surprise and yelped, "That's cold!"

Amberkit padded over. "No it isn't. It's refreshing." she bent down to lap at the water.

Thistlekit sniffed. "Fine. It's whatever Amberkit calls it."

"Hey- help!" Featherkit yelped as she stood by another puddle with Sunnykit. "Sunnykit, stop, before-"

There was a splash and Featherkit was lying in the puddle. Dovewing hurried over to the little kit. "Featherkit, are you all right?" she lifted the little gray kit out of the puddle and placed her on dry ground. Featherkit sat there shivering. "Poor thing," Dovewing meowed. She began to lick the kit's fur to warm her up. Featherkit huddled at her paws. She finished licking and Featherkit padded away. "Come here, kits!" she called. The games needed to stop before anyone else got wet.

The kits scampered over to her. "Can we ask you to look for something and tell us what's going on?" Dewkit asked. "Like, using your special powers?"

"She has special powers?" Hollykit squeaked.

"Yeah! She can see and hear things that are really far away!" Amberkit announced. "So, will you Dovewing?"

Dovewing sighed. "Sure."

"Yay!" Snowkit cheered. "Me first! What's going on with the WindClan kits?"

Dovewing let her senses travel to WindClan's camp. "Two kits are play-fighting, while two more argue over who get's the first bite of the rabbit their father brought them. Another is sleeping in the nursery."

"Ooh, me next!" Blazekit squeaked. "What are the RiverClan apprentices doing?" "Hollowflight is teaching Tanglepaw a new battle move, while Pebblefoot watches on. Flowerpaw and Archpaw are doing a mock battle, while Heronpaw practices fishing in a stream."

"Cool!" Hollykit sounded impressed.

"What's going on in ThunderClan's forest?" asked Gingerkit.

"Let's see... Whitewing's hunting patrol is coming back to camp, while Graystripe's is hunting by the shore- ooh, Millie just caught a shrew!"

"Shrews are my favorite!" squealed Amberkit.

"Thornclaw's patrol is hunting- oh, great StarClan!"

"What?" Mosskit asked.

Dovewing growled. "Stay here." she ordered. "Bramblestar!" she darted into the leader's den for the second time that day.

Bramblestar looked up from where he was talking with Squirrelflight. "What is it, Dovewing?"

"ShadowClan is in ThunderClan territory!" she hissed.

Bramblestar's eyes grew wide. "Are they trying to ambush us?"

Dovewing let her senses go to the patrol. "No. The patrol's too small for that. Besides, Littlecloud's with them."

"All right." Bramblestar still sounded unsure. "Squirrelflight, warn the warriors and elders. Dovewing, get the kits back inside the nursery and warn the queens."

"Yes, Bramblestar." Squirrelflight and Dovewing meowed unanimously before racing out of the den.

"What was that all about?" Sunnykit squeaked.

"ShadowClan." Dovewing responded. "Now, into the nursery, all of you." she herded them through the entrance.

"Back so soon, Dovewing?" Daisy meowed.

"ShadowClan's coming."

"An invasion?" Cinderheart asked.

"No."

"All right, then." Brightheart nodded.

Dovewing leaped out of the den just in time to see ShadowClan come into the camp. In the lead was Rowanclaw- Rowanstar now, flanked by Smokefoot and Littlecloud, followed by a small she-cat, about apprentice age, Oakfur, and Tawnypelt. Dawnpelt and Crowfrost brought up the rear.

Bramblestar met them, fur bristling. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "This is the second time in several moons that ShadowClan has come into this camp uninvited."

"We're here to talk." Rowanstar meowed calmly.

"About what? And shouldn't I be talking to Blackstar?"

"Blackstar's dead." Rowanstar meowed. "I am leader now. Smokefoot is my deputy."

"You will make a fine leader." Bramblestar nodded. "But what are you doing here? What is so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow's Gathering?"

"Our dens are full." Rowanstar was taking his time. "The warriors den is fuller than ever, as is our nursery. There are kits there and more on the way."

"So?" Bramblestar growled. "Same with ThunderClan."

"We need more territory to feed our kits. We are taking the twoleg clearing back."

"No, you are not. We still need it."

"I knew this would happen, that you would refuse." Rowanstar raised his voice. "Two nights from now, we will be setting the new markers. You can come and defend it, or this can be peaceful and you can give it up quietly."

"We will be there." hissed Bramblestar as the other hunting patrols came in. They dropped their catches in surprise at the sight of the ShadowClan cats.

"Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cherrytail, Foxleap, and Bumblestripe, escort them to the border."

The warriors called hurried over to the camp entrance.

"Come on," growled Dustpelt. The ShadowClan cats followed Dustpelt and the ThunderClan patrol out of camp.

Squirrelflight paced beside Bramblestar, her eyes narrowed. "How dare they threaten us in our own camp!"

Graystripe unsheathed his claws. "I hope you'll fight for the territory!" he meowed to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar nodded. "We will, if... Jayfeather, are your herbs restocked and plentiful?"

Jayfeather, who had been listening to the whole event from the fern tunnel, gave the Clan leader a brisk nod and hurried down the tunnel.

"We will fight!" Bramblestar yowled.


	17. Chapter 16

The cats yowled in approval. Lionblaze scuffed the ground with excitement.

"We need to train!" Bramblestar announced. "Brackenfur, take Millie, Leafpool, Toadstep, and Blossomfall by the shore and practice fighting moves.

Thornclaw, take Bumblestripe, Icecloud, Foxleap, and Rosepetal for tree-training. Ivypool?"

"Yes?" Ivypool looked up.

"Can you teach cats the Dark Forest moves? As long as they're not going to kill, and they're not going to put a cat on the brink of death, they could be valuable skills."

Ivypool nodded. "Sure."

"Then round up four to five warriors and take them to the abandoned twoleg nest, and teach them some moves. Birchfall can help you if you need it."

"I'm fine." Ivypool mewed. The cats disbanded, and those who weren't going for training ran to Ivypool.

"Teach me, Ivypool!"

"Let me be part of your patrol!"

"C'mon, Ivypool, please?" Ivypool looked around.

"Graystripe, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Dovewing, and Molefur." she waved her tail. "Come with me." She led her patrol out of camp.

Lionblaze watched as they left. _Should I be training Seedpaw right now? No_. The apprentice was stretched out in front of the apprentices den, her eyes heavy with sleep. He had taken her out at dawn for battle training. She needed to rest.

So he decided to visit the nursery. As he squeezed himself in, he noticed the kits were going wild again. He knew Dovewing had taken them out earlier, but she had had to bring them back in because of the ShadowClan cats. And, plus, the kits seemed to have tireless energy. Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit were arguing over the squirrel that Cloudtail brought them. Mosskit was scrambling up and down Daisy's back, while Gingerkit ran around the nursery, squeaking loudly. Featherkit and Hollykit were play-fighting and they kept bumping into Brightheart, while Sunnykit skipped in circles around Cinderheart. Thistlekit was chasing Cinderheart's tail and she looked as though she could claw him. Blazekit was watching everything, his tail waving in excitement and amusement.

"Hi, Lionblaze!" yelped Blazekit.

"Hello, Blazekit." Lionblaze licked the kit on the top of the head. "Say, Cinderheart, is there anything I could do for you?"

"Besides getting Thistlekit to stop chasing my tail?" Cinderheart grunted. "Last night, the older kits taught this group the meaning of "mischief". Ouch, Thistlekit, that hurts! Do not us your claws on me!"

"I can-" Lionblaze began, but was interrupted by a yowl.

"Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze shrugged apologetically at Cinderheart and leaped out of the nursery. "Yes, Bramblestar?"

"I don't trust ShadowClan at the moment. I think they may take the clearing earlier than said. I want you to gather three more cats and guard the border. Send a runner if you need help. I will send a relief patrol at sundown."

"Sure." Lionblaze nodded. As Bramblestar padded away, Lionblaze scanned the camp to get a look at the cats. "Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Blossomfall!"

Cloudtail stood up from where he was eating a vole. "Yeah?"

"Come with me to guard the ShadowClan border!" Lionblaze meowed.

"All right." Cloudtail stood up. Sandstorm and Blossomfall bounded over.

Seedpaw came over slowly as the neared the entrance. "Patrol?" she yawned.

"You can stay and rest," Lionblaze meowed.

"Tell your sister she can stay here, too." added Sandstorm.

"All right." Seedpaw padded away and disappeared into the apprentices den.

"Let's go." Lionblaze led the patrol out. They reached the ShadowClan border quickly. Lionblaze looked around and tasted the air. "Sandstorm, go farther down the border that way. Blossomfall, stay here. Cloudtail, you and I will go farther down."

They split up. Cloudtail ran ahead because he would patrol the border's end. Lionblaze reached his destination and began to pace.

It had only been a few moments before he heard the rustle of leaves come from the other side of the border, and he saw Dawnpelt, Dewpaw, Shrewfoot, and a young tom emerge from a bush.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze and Dawnpelt snarled in unison.

"We're patrolling." Shrewfoot hissed.

The young tom growled. "Go away! You have no business here!"

"I will do as I please, and I will not go away." Lionblaze meowed calmly. He looked at Shrewfoot. "Your apprentice?"

"Yes." Shrewfoot responded coldly.

Lionblaze leaned down and stared into the young ginger tom's green eyes. "I'm not sure what in the name of StarClan makes you think you have the right to shoo me away from my own territory. I'm not sure what Shrewfoot has taught you, but I'm allowed to guard my own territory." he unsheathed his claws and scraped them against the ground.

The tom's eyes widened, and he let out a little whimper. Shrewfoot growled and thrust him behind her. "Don't you touch a hair on his pelt!" she hissed.

"I am allowed to scrape my claws on the ground. I won't touch him. That wouldn't be fair. ThunderClan isn't taught to go after such young cats. If Dawnpelt and Dewpaw weren't here, I would think that you were showing him the territory."

"But she's not!" the tom growled. "I've been an apprentice for about a moon now!"

"Redpaw! Get behind me!" snarled Shrewfoot. Redpaw looked at his mentor. "Why? I'm not afraid of a ThunderClan fleabag!"

"He's not just a ThunderClan fleabag," Shrewfoot snapped. "Dewpaw, if you please."

Dewpaw tugged the younger apprentice back and began whispering into his ear. Redpaw's eyes widened with understanding and surprise. When Dewpaw finished talking, Redpaw let out a squeak of terror and backed away, his eyes wide with fear and his fur fluffed up.

Dawnpelt snarled at Lionblaze. "Be prepared to lose."

"ThunderClan will be prepared for whatever ShadowClan brings us." spat Lionblaze.

"We'll see about that," Shrewfoot meowed coldly. The patrol turned and disappeared into the bush they came in from.

Lionblaze growled and paced until the sun was low. Then he gathered his patrol and they waited for the relief patrol.

There was a rustle and Graystripe slid from the bushes, followed by Cherrytail, Spiderleg, Blossomfall, and Ivypool. Graystripe nodded to them, and Lionblaze returned the nod and led his patrol home.

"Well?" Bramblestar met them, fur prickling.

"There were warriors sniffing around, but they didn't try to take the territory early." Lionblaze meowed.

"All right." Bramblestar nodded. "You're just in time for a Clan meeting." he bounded away and leaped up onto Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The cats crept out of their dens and gathered around Bramblestar. They left a space in the center, where Smoky and Floss padded in, nudging Mosskit and Gingerkit forward. "Are we becoming apprentices?" squeaked Mosskit.

Neither of her parents answered, but sat down and looked at Bramblestar expectantly.

"It is my sad duty to say that Smoky and Floss no longer want to be part of the Clan." Bramblestar meowed. "And I have decided to let them have their way."

Smoky dipped his head. "The tension and hostility between you and ShadowClan this morning was rather overwhelming. I have been visiting the farm, and I have found that the dog is gone. We want to go back to our real home."

Enraged yowls filled the clearing. "But they can't leave!" yowled Cloudtail furiously. "Smoky made a promise to serve ThunderClan with his life, that he would give everything up for us! He can't leave after he's made such a promise!"

"I agree, Cloudtail." Bramblestar nodded. "But Smoky has told me that he would not give up his life in battle if he had to."

"I know what I am, and I am a coward, and a true barn cat." meowed Smoky. "The life of a warrior is not for me."

"Suit yourself," Thornclaw sniffed.

"Smoky, Floss, you do realize that you will be escorted out of ThunderClan, and if you need help again, it will not be given to you, and if you are found on our territory after today, you will be treated as an enemy with no mercy," Bramblestar meowed.

Floss nodded. "That is what we want."

"But it's not what we want!" Gingerkit objected. "We are Clan cats, not stinky barn cats!"

"No, you are a barn cat, not a Clan cat," Smoky meowed gently.

"No, we are Clan cats! We belong here!" Gingerkit growled.

Floss' expression turned thoughtful. "If we brought the kits back, then they would be sent away. We know that," she meowed to Smoky.

"We don't want to be sent away!" squeaked Mosskit.

"They are old enough to be apprentices," Bramblestar meowed.

"You're really willing to let them stay?" Smoky mewed in surprise.

"If that's what they want. Besides, they are old enough, as Bramblestar said, and we know where they are. I haven't a clue where my first litter has gone." Floss meowed.

"You can let them stay if you want," Bramblestar nodded. "They would make fine warriors. "In fact, we can do an apprentice ceremony right now."

Smoky and Floss leaned into each other and muttered words that Lionblaze couldn't hear. "They can stay." Floss announced.

"We will hold the ceremony immediately. Bumblestripe and Dustpelt, step forward."

The warriors stepped up, exchanging surprised looks.

"Mosskit, from this moment on, you will be known as Mosspaw. Dustpelt will be your mentor. Dustpelt, you are a skilled warrior. You have trained young cats into fine warriors. Do the same with Mosspaw."

"I'm not sure what else I would do," Dustpelt purred and touched noses with Mosspaw.

"Gingerkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Bumblestripe will be your mentor. Bumblestripe, you are a young warrior, but you are a good cat and a smart warrior. Pass on these traits to Gingerpaw."

"Mosspaw! Gingerpaw!" the Clan cheered, Smoky and Floss the loudest.

"Smoky, Floss, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Bramblestar meowed.

"Yes, we're sure." Floss meowed. "But Mosspaw and Gingerpaw will stay, because we now see that Clan life is for them."

"Say good-bye to your kits, and then you will be escorted to your home. Cloudtail, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and Berrynose, you will do it." Bramblestar meowed quietly. "This Clan meeting is over."

Lionblaze padded over to where Cinderheart and Brightheart sat, their kits tumbling around them. "I'll watch the kits, if you'd like," he offered. "And you could rest or eat or something."

Brightheart stretched. "I could use a walk. Thanks, Lionblaze."

Cinderheart yawned. "Please. I need a nap."

"Come on, kits!" Lionblaze meowed. The three-moon-old kits and the three-day-old kits scampered over to him. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. Something." Blazekit shrugged. "I want to eat!" squeaked Snowkit. "I'm hungry!"

"So am I!" added Dewkit.

"Me, too!" yelped Amberkit.

"Then go get something to eat, but nothing too big. And share it with each other." Lionblaze mewed.

Jayfeather padded up, his blind blue eyes gleaming with amusement. "You sound like a queen."

"It's a way to control the kits." Lionblaze shrugged. "Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Medicine Cat?"

"No. I was just pointing it out to you," Jayfeather snorted.

Featherkit skipped over to Jayfeather. "Can I help you out in the medicine den?" she asked.

Jayfeather looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really." Featherkit squeaked.

"Well..." Jayfeather meowed. "Briarlight's sleeping, so... sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Featherkit squeaked.

"Not tonight. It's time to go to bed." Lionblaze meowed.

"Aw..." Featherkit whined.

"Tommorow morning, sharp. I want to see you in my den." Jayfeather purred.

Lionblaze nodded and watched his daughter scamper back to the nursery.

Jayfeather leaned towards Lionblaze. "I think the ThunderClan-ShadowClan battle will be the thing that is part of the prophecy."


	18. Chapter 17

Jayfeather nosed a pile of leaves towards Featherkit. Briarlight was sleeping, so Jayfeather was teaching Featherkit a little bit about herbs.

Featherkit sniffed at them. "What are they?" she squeaked curiously.

"It's called watermint," Jayfeather meowed. "It soothes bellyaches."

"Watermint soothes bellyaches," Featherkit repeated, sounding like a real medicine cat apprentice. "Does somebody need them?"

"As a matter of fact, somebody does. Purdy has a bellyache because he ate a bad mouse. Can you bring him this? He should be in the elders den, resting. Can you chew the leaves into a pulp aand give it to him?" Jayfeather asked. "That leaves me free to look through the herbs that may need to be restocked."

"Okay!" Featherkit meowed.

"Make sure you don't eat any for yourself. In fact, you don't eat any herbs unless you are instructed to do so," Jayfeather nodded.

Featherkit nodded. "Of course." she delicately took the leaves between her teeth and padded away.

_She'd make a good apprentice when the time comes,_ he thought. He went to the herb store and observed the plants. _Let's see... plenty of comfrey, enough horsetail... I'll see if I can get someone to take their apprentices for cobweb-finding... perhaps I'll have Bumblestripe do it, he's good at finding them..._

"Jayfeather! I'm back!" Featherkit chirped.

"Great, thanks, Featherkit. Did Purdy say anything?"

"He said, 'Thanks, young'un.' And that he was feeling better already."

"All right. Featherkit, can you help me stack some herbs? Brightheart's kits were in here yesterday and made a bit of a mess."

"Sure, Jayfeather!" Featherkit squeaked. She padded over to the piles and took a sniff. "What are these delicious-smelling leaves?" she meowed.

"Catmint. It's for curing Whitecough and Greencough."

"Oh." Featherkit mewed.

Jayfeather nodded. "Do you mind if I go into the main part of camp to find somebody to collect cobwebs for me? Do you think you can manage without me?"

"Yes, Jayfeather." Featherkit didn't look up from her work.

_How serious! How obedient!_ Jayfeather thought, padding down the fern tunnel. He tasted the air. It smelled of fresh-kill. Hunting patrols must've just come back. He padded over to where Bumblestripe sat, talking to Gingerpaw. "Bumblestripe, could you go cobweb-collecting for me?" he asked.

"Sure Jayfeather,'' Bumblestripe purred. "Come on, Gingerpaw. You're going to see the territory, and perhaps learn how to tree-climb!"

"Okay!" Gingerpaw cried. Jayfeather dipped his head to them and padded back into his den.

He found Briarlight helping Featherkit organize the coltsfoot. "Hi, Jayfeather!" Briarlight meowed.

"You're awake." Jayfeather nodded. "Could you please go get the mouse bile? Purdy was scratching yesterday, and he may have some fleas."

Briarlight wrinkled her nose, but nodded. "Sure, Jayfeather." she got the mouse bile and dragged herself out of the den.

Later, Bramblestar called a Clan meeting. "For the Gathering, I shall take Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Cloudtail, Dustpelt,, Spiderleg, Cherrytail, Molefur, Mousewhisker, Ivypool, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Mosspaw, Gingerpaw, and Seedpaw. Graystripe, you're in charge while we're gone. Make sure you are ready for battle if ShadowClan tries to take the territory early. Leafpool, Jayfeather and I have discussed it, and if the battle happens while we are gone, you are in charge of taking care of everything."

Leafpool dipped her head.

"Come, it's time to go!" Bramblestar yowled, and they sped out of camp. The warriors ran after him. Jayfeather sped after them. They reached the tree-bridge. Jayfeather leaped up on the tree and padded onto the island. He tasted the air. The other Clans were already there. He carefully skirted the warriors and apprentices and joined the group of medicine cats. Willowshine was meowing quietly to Kestrelflight. Mothwing was talking to Littlecloud. There was a small she-cat sitting next to Littlecloud. "Oh, hello, Jayfeather!" Littlecloud meowed. "Meet my new apprentice, Tinypaw. Tinypaw, this is Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat."

"Nice to meet you, Tinypaw. May StarClan light your way as you go down the path of the medicine cat." Jayfeather mewed formally.

"Thank you." Tinypaw dipped her head.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Onestar yowled. When the cats had turned their attention to the rock, Onestar started. "We have two new warriors, Crouchfoot and Larkwing. And we have a new litter of kits, born to Heathertail." "Crouchfoot! Larkwing!"

"WindClan rejoices at the fact that Breezepelt and Nightcloud have returned to us after disappearing over two moons ago." Onestar sounded pleased.

Mistystar went next. "We have one new litter of kits and one new warrior, Heronflight!"

"Heronflight! Heronflight!"

"Rowanclaw, would you like to speak next?" Mistystar meowed.

"I shall speak next." Rowanstar nodded. "As you can see, Blackstar is dead. He was a noble leader, and I will do his best to fill his pawsteps. My new deputy is Smokefoot.

"Despite the fact that Blackstar has died, we are strong. We have a new litter of kits. We have two new warriors, Shadewhisper and Stoatfang. And we have three new apprentices, Vinepaw, Redpaw, and Tinypaw, who will work beside Littlecloud as a medicine cat!"

"Shadewhisper! Stoatfang! Vinepaw! Redpaw! Tinypaw!" the Clans cheered.

Rowanstar lashed his tail and turned to Bramblestar. "As you can see, we need the territory. You still have the chance to give the clearing up peacefully, Bramblestar."

"Well." Bramblestar meowed coldly. "We have five new kits, two new apprentices, Mosspaw and Gingerpaw, and two new warriors, Cherrytail and Moleclaw. We need the territory, too.''

"Suit yourself." Rowanstar huffed.

Onestar waved his tail. "This Gathering is at an end. May StarClan light your path."


	19. Chapter 18

"Battle patrols!" Bramblestar's yowl filled the hollow.

Ivypool crept out of the apprentices den and sat at the edge of the clearing and looked at Bramblestar expectantly.

"We will divide up into two patrols. A ground patrol who will fight first, and then there will be a tree patrol, who will ambush them from the trees once the ground patrol has them distracted. I will lead the ground patrol and Squirrelflight will lead the tree patrol. Squirrelflight, name the cats on your patrol."

"Sandstorm, Lilypaw, Blossomfall, Cherrytail, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Dovewing, Cloudtail, Hazeltail, Leafpool, and Berrynose." Squirrelflight announced.

"Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Millie, Ivypool, Toadstep, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Seedpaw, and Spiderleg will be on my patrol," meowed Bramblestar. "Graystripe, Birchfall, Molefur, and Bumblestripe, you will stand guard in front of camp. We leave now. Squirrelflight, gather your patrol and leave now. Climb the trees as soon as you arrive."

Squirrelflight nodded, gave a yowl, and pelted out of camp, her patrol streaming out behind her.

"Let's go." Bramblestar mewed quietly, after his mate's patrol had disappeared into the forest. Ivypool streaked to the entrance of camp and slid out after Dustpelt. The patrol ran quickly, their paws light as they bounded deeper into the forest. They reached the border.

"Hide behind trees or in bushes," ordered Bramblestar. Ivypool glanced up into the trees, hoping to see her sister Dovewing's fur. But instead she saw a thick, fluffy white tail drooping off a tree branch. She recognized this as Cloudtail's. "Cloudtail!" she hissed.

The leaves rustled and Cloudtail's head poked out. "What?"

"Your tail is showing."

"Mouse dung!" Cloudtail cursed. "Thanks, Ivypool." there was another rustle and Cloudtail had completely disappeared.

"Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg, go up to the border and wait for a ShadowClan patrol. At first the first sight or smell, or anything of them, run and hide for the ambush."

Ivypool slid under a bush as the three toms appeared and stood at the border. She tensed, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. After what seemed like forever, there was a fierce hiss from Thornclaw. "They're coming!"

Spiderleg slid under the bush beside Ivypool. "Move over, would you?" he hissed.

Ivypool shuffled over and Spiderleg nodded gratefully. He crouched down, claws unsheathed.

Ivypool watched as the ShadowClan patrol appeared, Rowanstar at the lead. They stopped at the border, and Rowanstar tasted the air.

Sparrowpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, darted up. "Cowards!" he growled triumphantly. "They didn't even show up!" he ran over to a tree and put a scent marker on it.

Ivypool bristled. How dare he do that? Take ThunderClan's territory? And without getting Rowanstar's or even his mentor's permission!

Ferretclaw growled. "Sparrowpaw! Get back!"

Rowanstar bristled. "Fresh ThunderClan scent!"

"Attack!" Bramblestar gave a battle cry and launched himself at Rowanstar. The ShadowClan leader screeched in surprise as the ThunderClan leader barreled into him. The other warriors sped out from the trees and the bushes and leaped onto the other warriors.

Ivypool slid out and leaped on the nearest ShadowClan warrior, Tigerheart.

"Ivypool!" he screeched as she raked the claws down his spine.

"We're enemies now." she hissed, and rolled under him, and flipped him over. Tigerheart yowled and hooked his paws together around her middle. Ivypool screeched as he rolled her so that he was pinning her down.

Ivypool writhed as Tigerheart sank his claws into her shoulders. "Let me go!"

"We're enemies now." Tigerheart hissed. He delivered several blows to her belly. Ivypool gasped, winded. She wriggled free from Tigerheart's grip, and slashed her claws across his muzzle.

At that moment, there was another battle yowl, and ThunderClan cats appeared. Cloudtail landed beside her and raked his claws down Tigerheart's flank. Tigerheart screeched in shock and pain, and turned tail and disappeared into a different part of the battle. Ivypool glanced at Cloudtail, whose muzzle was wet with Tigerheart's blood. "Thanks," she panted.

"Anytime." Cloudtail nodded and leaped on the ShadowClan warrior, Stoatfang, as he crept up on them.

Ivypool looked into the thick of the battling cats. Lionblaze was fighting Rowanstar now, his golden fur caked with blood- from ShadowClan warriors. Rowanstar, who had blood trickling in his eyes, slashed blindly and hopelessly as Lionblaze lashed out at him with strong, steady paws. Ivypool snaked her way past the battling warriors, and saw Lilypaw and Seedpaw battling Ratscar.

Although the ThunderClan she-cats were two and the ShadowClan tom was one, Ratscar was a strong warrior who was beating them with the fox-hearted tactics that he learned in the Dark Forest. He was using the more vicious moves the warriors had taught them. Bramblestar had approved several of the Dark Forest moves that Ivypool had learned, but many that Ratscar were using were forbidden in ThunderClan. Ivypool growled and launched herself at Ratscar. She landed squarely on his back. Ratscar screeched and bucked, but Ivypool dug her claws into his fur and managed to stay on. Ratscar bucked for a while, until he got tired and collapsed under Ivypool's weight.

She stayed on him while Lilypaw and Seedpaw took turns attacking Ratscar. Lilypaw went first and scratched his muzzle. Seedpaw went and she boxed Ratscar's ears. Then, Lilypaw narrowed her eyes and whispered something into Seedpaw's ear. Seedpaw nodded, and then the sisters darted forward, pelts brushing. Then they broke off and raked their claws down Ratscar's flank. Ratscar screeched a writhed under Ivypool. She growled and flipped him over. "If I let you up, you have to flee. You have to surrender. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Never!" Ratscar wriggled in attempt to free himself from Ivypool.

"Very well. Then we will stay like this until the end of the battle." meowed Ivypool calmly. Seedpaw and Lilypaw purred, and Ivypool dug her claws into Ratscar.

Ratscar hissed. "All right, all right!" he wailed. "Just let me go!"

Ivypool released him and Ratscar slunk away.

Seedpaw let out a gasp. "Thanks," she meowed. "I thought he was going to shred us!"

Ivypool nudged her. "I wouldn't have let that happen." she glanced at the sisters. "Are either of you badly hurt?"

"I'm okay," Seedpaw panted. Lilypaw hissed. "The worst I have is a gash on my leg. But this doesn't matter right now. We have to keep fighting." she unsheathed her claws and darted away, Seedpaw following.

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Rowanstar's cry came soon after Ivypool lost sight of Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Ivypool watched as the ShadowClan cats slunk away, defeated, into the shadows of their territory.

Then she glanced at her own Clanmates. Sandstorm lay on the ground, panting, blood leaking out of a cut on her flank. Squirrelflight, who had a torn ear and a gash on her hind leg, limped over to her mother and nudged her to her paws. Cherrytail, blood dripping from a tail wound, surveyed the battlefield, her eyes wide with shock. Cloudtail, who was limping, leaned on Thornclaw for support.

Ivypool trudged over to where Dovewing stood. Her sister had some minor cuts, but other than that, she looked fine.

"Ivypool!" cried Dovewing. She darted over to her. "Are you all right?"

Ivypool twisted her head to take a look at her injuries. She had cuts on her shoulder from her battle with Tigerheart, and some small scratches on her back. Most of the blood wasn't hers, though. Much of it was Ratscar's. "I'm fine." she licked her sister's ear.

Dovewing sighed. "Everyone's so bloody. I don't see why we have to fight so hard for this stupid piece of territory anyways."

"Because I'm too ashamed to tell Bramblestar the truth that we don't need the territory." there had been a battle before this one, provoked by Tigerstar, when he told Ivypool that ShadowClan was trying to take over ThunderClan, and that by winning the clearing, the Clan would be safe. Of course, it had just been to please the Dark Forest, so they could see bloodshed.

Dovewing shook her head. "Let's go home."

* * *

**So... anybody have any suggestions for Snowkit's, Amberkit's, and Dewkit's mentors? Seriously, I have no idea who they will be. If you're reading this, give me suggestions, please!**


	20. Chapter 19

Lionblaze observed the medicine den. The cats seemed more bloody than when they fought in the Dark Forest battle. He sat next to Jayfeather, watching him, Briarlight, and Featherkit help with battle wounds.

Jayfeather had just finished up with Sorreltail when Bramblestar staggered up, blood pouring from a neck wound. He was gasping for breath. He collapsed in front of Jayfeather. Jayfeather leaned down and checked his pulse and his heartbeat. "His heart is slowing," he murmured. "Briarlight! Cobwebs!"

Briarlight dragged herself over to them, and gasped. She shoved the cobwebs towards Jayfeather. "StarClan help him." she breathed.

Jayfeather pressed the cobwebs to Bramblestar's neck. It was soaked within seconds.

Lionblaze's brother must have gone through at least seven cobwebs before the bleeding had slowed. But when it did, he chewed up a poultice and then he smeared it on the wound, and then placed more cobwebs on top of it. "I've done all I can," he mewed slowly. "Wether he survives the wound is in the paws of StarClan."

Lionblaze stared at the limp cat. He looked as though he was already dead. The only thing that reassured him was the faint rise and fall of his flank.

"You better go take Featherkit back to the nursery. As much of a help she has been, she looks asleep on her paws." Jayfeather meowed.

Lionblaze glanced at his daughter. She was pressing cobwebs on Thornclaw's tail wound. Her eyes were half closed and she looked distracted, and she was not putting much pressure on the wound. It was still bleeding, and the cobweb was soaked. Thornclaw's ears flicked irritably. He had no kits of his own, so he probably did not understand the patience you needed to have around the younger ones. Lionblaze sighed.

He padded over to Featherkit, just as Thornclaw muttered, "I may as well let this bleed. This is ridiculous."

Lionblaze growled, thinking that he would like to give the golden-brown tom a piece of his mind, but thought better of it. He was wounded, and Lionblaze was exhausted. This was no time to fight with his own Clanmate, especially after they had fought in the battle together. So he just gave Thornclaw a quiet hiss, got over it, picked up his daughter, who was too tired to argue, and he padded to the nursery.

Blazekit and Hollykit had fallen asleep, worn out from the excitement from the battle. Thistlekit and Sunnykit, who couldn't sleep, because of the excitement, talked with Brightheart's three. "If I had been in the battle, I would've shredded those stinky ShadowClan fleabags." Thistlekit swiped at the air.

Sunnykit purred. "Seedpaw taught me a hunting crouch. And ShadowClan can't be that much different than prey so I would've been leaping on enemies like crazy!"

"Well, I was taught a real battle crouch by Molefur," Snowkit boasted. I would've used that. You do it like this," he dropped into a crouch and leaped on Amberkit.

Amberkit squealed. "Hey!"

"Shush!" Cinderheart hissed. "You five are not the only kits in the nursery! Let the others sleep!"

"They're boring!" Dewkit whined. "How could they be tired after this?"

"Dewkit! That is very rude!" scolded Brightheart.

"It's true, though." Snowkit defended his brother.

"Come on, time for bed." Brightheart sighed.

"Same for my two," Cinderheart added. The kits groaned in protest, but slunk into their nests.

Lionblaze watched the kits close their eyes, and then he padded out of the den. He glanced around the moonlit clearing. It was mainly empty, because most of the warriors had already been treated for wounds and had gone to their nests, but several cats were scattered across the clearing. Dustpelt and Brackenfur paced around the clearing, while Graystripe lapped at Millie's fur. Cherrytail was describing the battle to Molefur.

Jayfeather padded across the clearing. He stopped when he was nose-to-nose with Lionblaze. "Bramblestar's lost his first life."

Lionblaze sunk his claws into the sandy earth. "Should I tell Squirrelflight?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Sure, she'll probably want to know."

Lionblaze darted into the warriors den. He crept past Poppyfrost, curled up with Berrynose, and then Spiderleg, and beside Spiderleg was Squirrelflight. He gave her a poke. "Squirrelflight, wake up."

Squirrelflight's eyes shot open and she leaped out of her nest. "Is ShadowClan attacking the camp?"

"No."

"Then what?" "Bramblestar's lost a life."

"Oh." Squirrelflight sighed. "I better go see him."

"He's in Jayfeather's den." Lionblaze mewed helpfully. But Squirrelflight was already bounding past the sleeping bodies, her ears flat and fur prickling. She gave no sign that she'd heard him as she slipped into the clearing.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short... I didn't know what else to write, and I know that (probably) a lot of you peoples were expecting to see what the reactions were after the battle, so here it is... not the best, I know...**


	21. Chapter 20

**So... I skipped over a few moons because honestly, there's nothing important besides the aftermath of the battle... but I suppose you could say that there is _some_** **aftermath in this... **

**Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit get their apprentice names in this chapter! I got so many suggestions for who their mentors are, and people have already started recommending mentors for the CinderxLion kitties (If you peoples cousd continue doing so, I'd really appreciate it...)! Thank you peoples! A LOT of people wanted Whitewing to mentor Snowkit, but have you forgotten what Bramblestar told Lionblaze when he had gotten the looks of jealousy from the younger warriors? So Snowkit's is rather obvious... you may be suprised at Dewkit's mentor, but not as suprised with Amberkit's...**

**Disclaimer (I haven't done one in a while!): I don't own Warriors (Sob, sob)**

* * *

"Snowkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Snowpaw. Icecloud will be your mentor. Icecloud, you are a good, smart warrior, and Snowpaw will have much to learn from you."

Dovewing watched Icecloud step up to Snowpaw and touch the young tom's nose. Three moons had passed since the battle, and ThunderClan was as strong as ever. She looked at Snowpaw as he stepped back with Icecloud.

"Amberkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Amberpaw. Blossomfall will be your mentor. Blossomfall, you are a courageous, skilled warrior. Pass on these qualities to Amberpaw."

Dovewing sighed and looked at Blossomfall as the young warrior touched noses with her new apprentice. She held her breath and looked up at Bramblestar, remembering what Dewkit had told her, about four moons ago. She liked the young tom, and would like to be his mentor.

"...Will be his mentor. Dovewing, you are a wise and skilled warrior with exceptional hunting skills. Pass on these qualities to Dewpaw."

Dovewing stood there, shocked.

Ivypool nudged her. "Go on, get your apprentice!"

Dovewing's heart soared as she stepped up to touch noses with her new apprentice.

"Snowpaw! Amberpaw! Dewpaw!" the Clan cheered. Bramblestar dipped his head. "This meeting is over."

Dewpaw ran rings around Dovewing. "What are we doing first? Huh? Can we explore the territory? Can you teach me how to fight? How to hunt? What's the best type of prey to catch? What's the best battle move?"

"Relax!" She had been a mentor for barely five seconds, yet Dewpaw was already making her stressed. "Go to the apprentices den and greet your new denmates. Then we'll go collect moss for your new nest, if someone hasn't already made one for you."

"Okay!" Dewpaw charged off.

Ivypool purred. "You'll have your paws full for the next few moons!"

Dovewing blinked anxiously at her sister. "You'll help me, right?"

Ivypool buried her nose comfortingly in Dovewing's shoulder. "Of course."

"I'm sorry Bramblestar didn't make you a mentor."

"I don't mind. Besides, Bramblestar matches up warriors and kits because they seem right for each other. I don't really think I was right for any of Brightheart's kits. But I'll probably get one of Cinderheart's kits when the time comes." Ivypool shrugged.

Dovewing nodded. "I suppose."

"Oh, Thistlekit, relax! You still have your littermates!"

Dovewing and Ivypool turned and saw Cinderheart's kits playing in front of the nursery.

"But Cinderheart, whenever I fight them, I beat them! I want a challenge!" Thistlekit whined.

Hollykit's eyes gleamed. "You want a challenge?" she growled.

Thistlekit groaned. "You are not a challenging opponent!"

"We'll see about that!" Hollykit leaped on her brother and pinned him down and then tickled his ribs.

Cinderheart snorted. "There's your challenge."

Thistlekit squirmed under his sister. "Aw, Hollykit, that tickles! Stop, stop!" he begged.

Sunnykit appeared next to them. "Yay, Hollykit!"

Thistlekit stopped squirming. "I'm doing this to see what it feels like to lose to my littermates," he muttered.

"Try to win!" Hollykit challenged.

"Nah, I don't want to."

"You're lying! You can't beat Hollykit!" Sunnykit squealed.

Blazekit trotted over. "I'm hungry," he complained.

Hollykit leaped off of Thistlekit. "You're always hungry. You're going to be like Graystripe the Pigeon any day now!"

Blazekit ignored his sister. Dovewing admired his self-control. When she was a kit, and if any of her denmates said that to her, she'd have been on top of them in seconds. "Can I get something from the fresh-kill pile?"

"You may," Cinderheart meowed. "But nothing too big! If you get something too big, you'll be sharing it!"

"He'll be sharing it anyways!" announced Thistlekit. "I'm hungry too!"

"Me too!" Hollykit squeaked.

"And me!" Featherkit mewed.

"Same!" squealed Sunnykit.

"Then all of you can go with Blazekit and decide on a meal." Cinderheart told them.

"Okay!" Hollykit yelped, and led her littermates to the fresh-kill pile.

"All right, I'm back!" Dewpaw bounded back over to Dovewing and Ivypool, Mosspaw at his heels. "I have a nest!"

"Made of my moss," Mosspaw pointed out.

Dewpaw purred. "And I've already thanked you about ten times already!"

"Can I come with you if you're going to show Dewpaw the territory?" Mosspaw pleaded, looking up at Dovewing with wide green eyes. "Please?"

"I don't see why not," Dustpelt padded up just in time to hear her ask. "I'll come with you."

"Yes, please." Dovewing glanced at the young cats, who were now chasing each other around the clearing.

"Relax!" yowled Dustpelt.

Mosspaw rolled her eyes, but bounded back over to them, Dewpaw following. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, you have been an apprentice for more than three moons, yet you still have the self-control of a kit!" Dustpelt scoffed.

Dovewing glanced at the fresh-kill pile, where Blazekit was sorting through the prey, while his littermates argued over who got the plump mouse that was there. "Even kits have more self-control than her," she whispered to Dustpelt.

The senior warrior followed her gaze. "I suppose," he admitted.

"Can we go now?" Dewpaw begged.

"We were waiting for you!" Dovewing meowed happily.

Icecloud bounded up to them. "If you're showing Dewpaw the territory, could I come with you? Blossomfall's already left with Bumblestripe and his apprentice, and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight still don't trust ShadowClan, although the battle was a while ago. Apparently, they are sniffing around the border. Again," she groaned.

"Sure," Dovewing meowed.

Dewpaw purred. "Can we go to the ShadowClan border first?" he begged.

"I don't see why not," Dustpelt shared a glance with the other mentors.

Dovewing shrugged. "Sure."

With the apprentices at the lead, they bounded out of camp. Snowpaw and Dewpaw gazed at the forest in awe.

"Wow." breathed Snowpaw.

"So many trees!" Dewpaw gaped in surprise.

"Let's go to the border," Dustpelt meowed.

Dewpaw gave a yowl of excitement. "Yes, lets!"

The mentors led the way now.

They reached the ShadowClan border. Dustpelt tasted the air, and then he stiffened. "They wouldn't dare," he growled.

Dovewing tasted the air. ShadowClan had taken the twoleg clearing!

"How dare they!" screeched Icecloud.

Dewpaw cocked his head. "What?"

"Remember the battle, three moons ago?" Dovewing meowed.

"Yes."

"Well, it was for territory. ShadowClan had lost, but now they stole it!" Dustpelt bristled.

"We need to go back to camp and report this to Bramblestar. I'm sorry, Dewpaw, I'm going to have to show you the rest of the territory some other time. This needs to be dealt with immediately," Dovewing meowed.

Dewpaw didn't answer, but his eyes glittered with excitement. They raced back to camp. Dustpelt, Icecloud, and Dovewing ran over to Bramblestar, who sat beside Squirrelflight, listening to Bumblestripe and Blossomfall tell something to them. "ShadowClan has taken our territory!" Icecloud burst out.

Bramblestar nodded. "Bumblestripe and Blossomfall say the same thing."

"What are we going to do about it?" Dustpelt demanded.

"Well, we aren't going into their camp to sensibly talk about it, because I don't think we will be invited there. So the only thing we can do is send a strong patrol to replace the markers, and then have guards, who will challenge the ShadowClan patrols when they come to patrol."

"Do we really need more fighting over such a prey-poor piece of territory?" asked Dovewing.

"You remember Ivypool's dream!" Dustpelt nudged her.

Ivypool padded over. She looked at Bramblestar. "I'm sorry, but I eavesdropped. I heard everything of your conversation. There's no need for more blood to be shed over the clearing. The Dark Forest had come to me in a dream and told me that ShadowClan was trying to take over us. But they weren't." her voice shook, but she went on. "They wanted to see blood spilled. They lied. There is no need for us to take the clearing back."

The cats stared at her in surprise.

Ivypool's eyes widened. "I'm going to be punished now, aren't I?"

Silence.

Ivypool's tail drooped. "What is it?"

More silence.

Ivypool bowed her head. "I'm going to be exiled now, aren't I?"

The whole Clan was staring at Ivypool. They had heard everything.

"Stop staring!" Ivypool burst out. "I made a mistake that cost lives! I know! But that doesn't mean you can stare at me like I'm a squirrel that just strutted into camp speaking cat tongue!"

Anxious murmurs filled the hollow.

"Oh, great StarClan." Ivypool growled, and stormed towards the camp's entrance.

Bramblestar and Dovewing chased after her. "No, wait! Come back!" they cried in unison.

Ivypool stopped and glared at them. "What?"

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Thank you, Ivypool. They tricked you, and we've known that for moons. You will not be punished, you will be honored. Although you caused deaths, you saved lives. We may not be talking if it wasn't for you."

"So..." Ivypool's voice quivered.

"You're not going to be punished, and we will not fight for the clearing. We will let them have it, and we will tell them that at the Gathering tonight."

Silence from the whole Clan. The there was a yowl. "Ivypool!"

Slowly, the single yowl turned into a chant. "Ivypool! Ivypool! Ivypool!"

* * *

**So... who was suprised that Dovewing got Dewpaw? I just felt like after Dewkit told Dovewing that he wanted to be her apprentice, I couldn't pass that by. Besides, why can't Dovewing get an apprentice when Graystripe betrayed the Clan for Silverstream, yet he became deputy?**


	22. Chapter 21

"Bramblestar?" Ivypool warily slipped into the leader's den.

"Oh, good, you're here," Bramblestar mewed calmly.

Ivypool flicked her tail. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to apologize," Bramblestar meowed. "About earlier. I want to apologize for my actions, and the Clan's. We had no right to stare at you like that, when we ourselves were so mouse-brained to overlook that fact, that the Dark Forest had told you to tell Firestar that ShadowClan was trying to take over our territory. I believe that most of us thought that it was a coincidence, after the battle with the Dark Forest, that you trained there, but StarClan had also sent you a dream."

"But I was foolish not to tell you before. And now you wasted a life fighting for territory that we had no use for!"

"It wasn't wasted, because I didn't know then." Bramblestar meowed.

"But-"

"Besides, defending your Clan is worth dying for." Bramblestar interrupted.

"But that territory was pointless defending!"

"You don't know how I got the wound that killed me, do you?"

Ivypool shook her head.

"I saved your sister from a killing bite from Ratscar."

Ivypool gasped. Dovewing hadn't told her how close she had been from death. But then she felt satisfaction spread as she recalled pinning him down with Seedpaw and Lilypaw slashing at him from both sides, and then his pleading for Ivypool to let him go.

Bramblestar shrugged. "I'm proud to die for my Clanmates."

Ivypool dipped her head. "Well, if that's all..." she began to back out of the den.

"Get some rest," he meowed. "I'm taking you to the Gathering tonight."

"Th-thank you, Bramblestar." Ivypool dipped her head and left the den. She went into the apprentices den. Mosspaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw were all in there, meowing excitedly to each other. Ivypool sighed and slid into her nest. It was getting too crowded in there. It was about time the warriors den was expanded. But in the meantime, she would have to flatten her ears, shut her eyes tightly, wrap her tail around her nose, and hope for the best.

* * *

"Time for the Gathering!" Dovewing prodded Ivypool awake.

Ivypool hauled herself to her paws. "All right, then." she hauled herself to her paws and padded out of the den. Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw were scampering around the entrance. Cloudtail and Brightheart watched them. Brightheart's eye glittered with happiness. This would be her first Gathering since she had become a queen. And now that their kits were apprentices, she was free to go out of camp whenever she wanted to.

Lionblaze sat next to Jayfeather, watching Seedpaw and Gingerpaw play-fight. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sat with Graystripe and Sandstorm, murmuring unknown words to each other. Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Molefur were pacing in front of the entrance, while Poppyfrost and Spiderleg did some last-minute grooming. Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Icecloud were sitting beside the thorn barrier, watching the camp.

Bramblestar stood up. "Time to go!" he called, and the led the way out of camp.

They reached the tree-bridge. The three new apprentices stared in awe at it.

"Wow!" squealed Amberpaw. She leaped onto the tree-bridge, and wobbled. "Eek!" she screeched, and tumbled off.

Brightheart bounded over to the shore. "Amberpaw!" she cried.

Snowpaw and Dewpaw stared at their sister as she flailed around.

"Help me!" she wailed, splashing the cats.

There was a splash, and another cat had gone into the lake. But this cat wasn't from ThunderClan. The cat had blue-gray fur and a slender body. It was a she-cat. The cat grabbed Amberpaw by the scruff and swam her to the island.

As they climbed onto the island, Ivypool's eyes widened. _Mistystar! Oh great StarClan, Amberpaw's been rescued by the RiverClan leader!_

The ThunderClan cats leaped onto the tree-bridge and raced over to Amberpaw, who was shivering, from the leaf-fall lake water.

Brightheart reached her first, and covered her kit in fierce licks. "Are you all right?"

Amberpaw, teeth chattering, meowed, "I-I'm f-fine."

"No, you're not." Brightheart fussed. "Jayfeather!"

The blind medicine cat padded over. "Lick her fur the wrong way. That should help her warm up, and her fur should dry faster that way."

Brightheart obeyed, and began licking harder. Amberpaw's fur fluffed up as she licked.

Cloudtail padded over to Mistystar, whose eyes shone with worry. "Thank you." he meowed.

"I couldn't watch her drown, could I?"

"I'm glad you didn't let her."

Ivypool left the cats and padded to the heart of the island. She stopped and glanced around. The other Clans were already there.

Hollowflight bounded over to her. "Hi, Ivypool!"

"Hello, Hollowflight." Ivypool dipped her head. "How is prey running in RiverClan?"

"It could be better, to be truthful," Hollowflight shrugged. "The frost has come already, and the river is freezing over. Hunting is getting poorer by the day." he slapped his tail over his mouth, his eyes wide, in fear that he had said too much.

Ivypool snorted. "Don't worry. Since you're on the other side of the lake from ThunderClan, there isn't any advantage that we could have over you."

Hollowflight relaxed, and removed his tail. "You're right."

"Let the cats gather!" Onestar's yowl filled Ivypool's ears.

The cats turned their attention to the leaders.

"WindClan has little to report. But we have two new warriors, Splashfoot and Runningbreeze!"

"Splashfoot! Runningbreeze!"

Mistystar went next. "We too, have new warriors, Tanglefur, Flowerpetal, and Archstripe."

"Tanglefur! Flowerpetal! Archstripe!"

Rowanstar nodded. "We have one new apprentice, Dapplepaw. And we have three new warriors. Sparrowflight, Dewflower, and Mistnose!"

"Dapplepaw! Sparrowflight! Dewflower! Mistnose!" the Clans purred in congratulations.

Bramblestar lashed his tail. "Rowanstar, despite the fact you have stolen our territory, we will let you keep the twoleg clearing. But we remain strong. We have three new apprentices, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw!"

The Clans yowled the young cats' names. Snowpaw lifted his chin proudly. Dewpaw stood up on his hind legs to get a good look at all the cats. Amberpaw, who sat huddled between Brightheart and Cloudtail, let out a shaky purr. _Poor little scrap,_ Ivypool thought.

Mistystar dipped her head. "This Gathering is over. Until next full moon, may StarClan light your path!"


	23. Chapter 22

"Seedpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Seednose. StarClan honors your spirit and loyalty, and they welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Seednose! Lilyflower!" Lionblaze watched his apprentice with pride.

Seednose dipped her head at the praise of her Clanmates.

A half-moon had passed, and ThunderClan was strong, although it was leaf-bare and there had already been plenty of snow-falls.

Seednose went over to Lionblaze. "Thank you. You taught me so much."

"I was glad to have you as an apprentice." Lionblaze purred.

Thistlekit darted up to Seednose. "Wow! You're a warrior!"

Seednose purred. "And I can sleep in the warriors den now!" It was true. After so much time, the cats had expanded the warriors den, and Dovewing, Ivypool, Cherrytail, and Molefur had moved into the den, and there was room for four more nests in the den now. Lilyflower and Seednose would take two of the nests, and when Mosspaw and Gingerpaw became warriors, they would take the last two nests.

"I want to be a warrior!" Sunnykit squealed, bounding over to them. "Really soon!

"I want to be a medicine cat!" Featherkit mewed, joining them.

Blazekit and Hollykit padded over to them.

"What's so great about being a medicine cat?" Hollykit asked.

Featherkit shrugged. "I like to help cats, and I feel good doing it. I hope Jayfeather lets me become his apprentice."

Lionblaze purred. He remembered his days as a kit, sneaking out of camp, begging his parents to let him become an apprentice early... _They truly take after me,_ he thought proudly.

* * *

"Blazekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Blazepaw. Graystripe will be your mentor. Graystripe, you are a smart, strong warrior. Pass these qualities onto Blazepaw.

"Hollykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollypaw. Brackenfur, you mentored Hollyleaf, and she was a fine warrior. Make sure this "Holly" follows her pawsteps.

"Thistlekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Thornclaw will be your mentor. Thornclaw, you are a strong, skilled warrior. Pass these qualities onto Thistlepaw.

"Sunnykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunnypaw. Ivypool will be your mentor. Ivypool, you are a strong, brave cat. Pass these qualities onto Sunnypaw."

Jayfeather then stepped up. "As you now, I will not be around forever. Therefore, I need to take on an apprentice. Featherkit, you have shown willingness to help me and you are kind and gentle with the sick and injured cats. You will be my apprentice, known as Featherpaw."

"Featherpaw, do you accept the post of the medicine cat?" asked Bramblestar.

"I do." Featherpaw dipped her head.

"Then, at half-moon, I will take you to the Moonpool to get you accepted by StarClan." Jayfeather announced.

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Then the good wishes of the Clan go with you."

"Blazepaw! Hollypaw! Thistlepaw! Sunnypaw! Feather-" the Clan cheered, before they were interrupted by a yowl.

It was Millie. She looked furious. "How dare you?" she growled at Jayfeather.

The Clan stared at her in shock.

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and dug them into the sandy earth.

"How dare she interrupt the ceremony?" hissed Cinderheart from beside him.

"Isn't Briarlight your apprentice?" Millie snapped. "She has been in your den for so long, she knows all the herbs. When medicine cat things need to be done, Briarlight does many of the things. She helped you during the battles, she helped you when there were sick cats, she has done medicine cat apprentice duties... she's helped you ever since the tree fell on her hind legs!"

"She was a helper. She was never officially made my apprentice!" hissed Jayfeather.

"Well, it was about time she was!" Millie screeched.

"It's a bit too late for that." Jayfeather sighed. "You should've talked to me before the ceremony. Now, what's done is done, and we can't change that, unless Featherpaw wants it to be changed."

Millie glared at Featherpaw. "If she knows what's good for her, she ought to want it."

"You have no right to speak about my sister that way!" Thistlepaw yowled. "She can do what she wants! Besides, with Briarlight's cripple, she couldn't make it to Moonpool!"

"Besides, I've seen what Briarlight has to do every day. She has to exercise, or she gets weak. And if Jayfeather dies, we can't have a weak medicine cat! And besides, if there's sickness, she is the most vulnerable, and if she gets sick, she'll die. And what will happen then?" snarled Thornclaw. He stood beside Thistlepaw, his fur bristling.

Lionblaze felt a rush of gratitude. This was the same warrior who had gotten annoyed with Featherpaw when the ShadowClan-ThunderClan battle had taken place.

"Millie, you may want to stop before you fall farther into the pit you have dug for yourself." Bramblestar's tone was icy.

Millie hissed. She opened her jaws, as though she wanted to say something, but then thought better of it, and stormed off into the warriors den.


	24. Chapter 23

"So, did you have a nice apprentice ceremony?" Jayfeather meowed sarcastically to Featherpaw.

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. "It was great."

Briarlight dragged herself over to Jayfeather, sorrow coming off her in waves. "I feel really bad about what happened during the ceremony. Millie's been rather stressed ever since I broke my legs. And she's also been rather emotional."

"I can't say I blame her," Featherpaw commented soothingly. "You've been helping Jayfeather before I was born. I remember you telling Hollypaw that you helped Jayfeather at my kitting."

Briarlight sighed. "Now I don't know what I'm going to do," she mewed sadly. "Because you didn't have an apprentice, when I helped you, I felt special. Now I don't know what I'll do, because when you need help, Jayfeather-"

"Featherpaw, could you deliver these leaves to Mossheart? She stepped on a thorn, and it was rather big. I don't want it to get infected." Mosspaw had become a warrior, and Mossheart was her warrior name. Gingerpaw had become a warrior too, taking the name of Gingerpelt.

Featherpaw took the hint. She picked up the leaves and darted away. Jayfeather listened as to her pawsteps fade before nodding to Briarlight. "Continue."

"When you need help, Jayfeather, now, the first cat you'll ask is Featherkit- I mean, Featherpaw, and then it'll probably be Cinderheart or Leafpool, or Brightheart- I- I already feel useless!"

"None of them work in the medicine den. And, for how long you have been in this den with me, you will be a cat to go to. Not Leafpool. Or Cinderheart or Brightheart. You. Besides, you have conveniently located your nest next to mine." Jayfeather purred, in attempt to lighten Briarlight's sadness.

Briarlight sighed. "Yeah, right."

"Yes, it is right. And I'll prove it. I have to go out and show Featherpaw the territory, so you're in charge while I'm gone."

Briarlight purred. "Thanks."

Featherpaw skipped back in. "I'm back!" she chirped.

Jayfeather nodded. "Great, thanks, Featherpaw. Now, I'll take you out to show you the territory, specifically the best herb-gathering places."

"All right!" Featherpaw purred. They padded out of the fern tunnel, side by side, leaving Briarlight to watch them do things that she could not do.

* * *

When they got back to camp, they went back to the medicine den, to find Millie growling to Briarlight about how unfair the fact that Featherpaw was his apprentice, not her.

"Millie, how does this help anything?" Jayfeather meowed sternly.

Millie faced him, fur bristling. "It's not fair!" she hissed. "Don't you think that Briarlight deserves something, after all of her suffering?"

"Is it fair to make her suffer more?" Jayfeather leaned close to Millie. "I had calmed her down earlier, and now you are going to get her all riled up again!"

"How dare you act like she's your kit?"

"She is my long-time patient. I know what's best for her!"

"She's my kit!"

"I share a den with her. You don't. I know that she doesn't need to get more uncomfortable about this than she already is!"

Millie sniffed angrily.

"And I admit, that we should have done some talking about this before Featherpaw had become my apprentice. But what's done is done. So Millie, I implore you to let it go."

"It's not that easy!"

"Oh, but it is!"

"For you! Not for me!"

"LOOK AT ME!" screeched Briarlight.

Both Millie and Jayfeather stopped arguing and turned so that they were facing her. "What?" they meowed in unison.

Jayfeather could tell that Briarlight was fighting back sobs. "Please stop. This doesn't help anything. Jayfeather's right. What's done is done. And Featherpaw has made it clear that she will not give up being a medicine cat apprentice."

Featherpaw bowed her head. "If it makes things easier, I- I suppose I could become a warrior apprentice..."

"No." Briarlight meowed firmly. "You should do what you love, and be what you want to be. You love being a medicine cat, and that's what you want to be."

"Oh, Briarlight..." Millie mewed hoarsely.

"Don't. Please." Briarlight choked out.

"I won't." Millie sighed. "I'm sorry. It just hurts, watching you suffer, and be deprived of everything... you've gone through so much, and I believed that it was the right thing to do, because you deserve something, for all you've suffered..."

"I'm fine." Briarlight meowed. "Just don't fight. Ever since I've gotten injured, you two have not been on good terms with each other. Millie, you should be nice to Jayfeather. He saved my life, and he's the reason I'm still alive. And Jayfeather, you could be more polite to Millie. Honestly."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped, and Millie stared at her kit.

"That was a good thing you just did. Very brave. I'm proud of you." Millie meowed.

"And me, too." Jayfeather added.

Briarlight wasn't done. "Promise me you won't fight with each other," she mewed. "At least, not around me."

"I promise." Millie meowed immediately.

Jayfeather dipped his head. "I swear by StarClan."


	25. Chapter 24

**This may very well be Dovewing last POV in this story- this is for you peeps (especially Crystalclaw of ThunderClan- who requested I do this) who want to know what happens to Dovewing's love life.**

* * *

Dovewing padded into camp beside Ivypool, their apprentices bouncing in front of them. They had just shown Sunnypaw the forest.

Suddenly, Ivypool stopped dead. "I just realized something!" she announced.

"What?"

"Sunnypaw is somehow our kin, because Cloudtail is Firestar's nephew, making Leafpool and Squirrelflight cousins with Cloudtail, and that means that Lionblaze is related to Cloudtail, and he and Brightheart had Whitewing, and then she had us, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart had Sunnypaw..." Ivypool shook her head. "Forget I ever said that."

"It was confusing," Dovewing admitted.

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe called to her. "Come share this vole with me! It's nice and fat!"

Dovewing glanced at Dewpaw. He had caught a mouse out in the forest. "Go bring the mouse to Purdy, and you can be done for now."

"Okay!" Dewpaw charged off. Dovewing padded over to Bumblestripe. "You're right, that is fat! Who caught it?"

"Amberpaw." Bumblestripe meowed. "She's coming along really well with her training."

"It seems like it," Dovewing nodded. Bumblestripe pawed the vole to her. "You can have the first bite," he meowed.

Dovewing purred. ''If you insist." she took a big bite.

Bumblestripe took a bite. "This is really good."

"Yeah." Dovewing took another bite.

"Um, Dovewing?" Bumblestripe meowed.

"Yes?"

"Well, we've been friends for a while now, and I was wondering... will you be my mate?"

Dovewing felt torn. She remembered the day, the fight with the Dark Forest, when she had told Tigerheart that they could no longer be mates. Weren't she and Bumblestripe already mates? But now, that she had an option, she didn't know what she wanted. She loved Tigerheart like Ferncloud had loved Dustpelt, but unfortunately, now, she had broken his heart, and she could not have him back. She liked Bumblestripe, but it wasn't really mate-love, she was satisfied with being friends. "I- um..."

"Too soon?" Bumblestripe's eyes widened with anxiety.

"No, no! We've been friends for moons now. I- I just need time to think."

"All right." Bumblestripe meowed slowly.

Suddenly, little white flakes began falling around them. Bumblestripe shook his head. "I'm going to go inside," he mewed. He stood up. "You coming, Dovewing?" he asked over his shoulder.

Dovewing fluffed up her fur. "Yes! I'm not going to let myself get snowed on!" she darted forward to catch up with Bumblestripe.

The warriors den was warm with sleeping bodies. In the center, Sandstorm and Dustpelt sat curled in tight balls. Farther away, Spiderleg lay, his fur fluffed up, devouring a mouse in quick, neat bites. Birchfall and Whitewing were curled up together near Spiderleg. Berrynose and Poppyfrost were sharing tongues. And Cinderheart was asleep in Lionblaze's nest, sleeping in the warriors den for the first time since she had kitted. The warriors den gradually filled up. The warriors either slept, shared tongues, ate, or talked.

Dovewing couldn't care what they did, really, as long as the den was warm. _What am I going to say to Bumblestripe? He really loves me, but I like him. I don't really want to be his mate._

_But now that Tigerheart isn't yours, you don't want any mate, and you know that._ A little voice told her in the back of he head. _If you want to be happy, Dovewing, you're going to have to learn how to accommodate._

_Fine_, Dovewing's other voice said. She shook her head to clear it from the arguing voices. "Bumblestripe," she meowed. "I will be your mate."

Bumblestripe, who was washing himself in the nest beside her, purred. "That's great, Dovewing." he leaned over and touched his nose to her cheek.

Dovewing forced herself to purr. His breath was warm on her fur. _If only it was Tigerheart's. _

Bumblestripe stared at the ground. "Um, what do mates do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do everything together? Share a nest? Take a look at your parents," Dovewing meowed.

"So, does that mean we need to share a nest?"

"I don't think we have to, so soon." Dovewing murmured.

Bumblestripe straightened up. "I don't mind," he meowed. "At least I know that I'm loved," he meowed.

Dovewing snorted. "You've always been loved. By Millie, Graystripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight- and I liked you since forever. You've been my denmate forever. You've been a good friend."

"Thanks, Dovewing." Bumblestripe purred.

Dovewing sighed. Perhaps accommodating would make her happy- and Bumblestripe.


	26. Chapter 25

Lionblaze sighed, and looked at his four warrior apprentice kits. They waited by Highledge, waiting for their warrior ceremony to start. Their fur was so sleek and well-groomed, their ears were pricked, their heads were high. _It seems as if only yesterday that Cinderheart was suckling them, _he thought.

Featherpaw sat next to him, her eyes gleaming with pride for her siblings. Cinderheart pressed against him on his other side, purring with happiness.

Six moons had passed. Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw had become warriors, taking the names of Snowfall, Ambernose, and Dewleaf. Rosepetal had moved into the nursery two moons ago, expecting Foxleap's kits. She had just kitted. Owlkit and Fernkit hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

Bramblestar started the ceremony. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Blazepaw, Thistlepaw, Sunnypaw, and Hollypaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." the apprentices chorused.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Blazepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Blazeheart. StarClan honors your wisdom and loyalty, and they welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." he rested his muzzle on Blazeheart's head. The young tom licked Bramblestar's shoulder respectfully in return.

"Thistlepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Thistlefur. Although you have the name of a vicious warrior from the days of Bluestar's reign in ThunderClan, you are an honorable, skilled warrior which this Clan can be proud of." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Thistlefur's head. Lionblaze sighed. Many of the warriors who had been alive when Bluestar was leader knew of Thistleclaw, and they told the younger cats about him. In fact, if you fought in the battle against the Dark Forest, you knew of him. Thistleclaw had been a vicious warrior, and some of Lionblaze's Clanmates would eye the young tom with distrust, as though he was the reincarnation of Thistleclaw. But as Thistlepaw grew older, the cats stopped doing it, seeing that he was nothing like him. And now, there was no distrust or tension at all, as Thistlepaw became Thistlefur.

"Sunnypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunnyflower. StarClan honors your bright spirit and your skill.

"Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollyheart, in honor of those before you. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and bravery."

"Blazeheart! Thistlefur! Sunnyflower! Hollyheart!" the Clan cheered, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Featherpaw the loudest.

* * *

A half moon had passed. Jayfeather and Featherpaw were coming back from their visit to Moonpool.

"Everyone, meet Feathershine!" Jayfeather announced, stepping through the thorn barrier.

"Feathershine! Feathershine!" cheered the cats.

Suddenly, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Mousewhisker, and Sunnyflower charged into camp. Brackenfur's eyes were round. "WindClan has stolen prey!" he gasped.

"They crossed the border!" announced Sunnyflower.

Cinderheart sighed and glanced at Lionblaze. "Will this ever end? Will there ever be peace?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "I really don't know." Then, a voice, a gentle, familiar voice filled his ears, and warm breaths ruffled his ear fur. _Hollyleaf. _

_The Clans are four, not one. They will fight, because that's just what they do. That's the way it's always been, and it will be like that until the end of time. Although there are moments of peace, it doesn't stay that way._

Then, another scent filled the air. This cat was also StarClan, but was unfamiliar. _The Clans are like honeysuckle. One tendril chokes the other for light, believing they grow from seperate stems. But they have always been one. Although they fight, they care for each other like one Clan._

* * *

**TA-DA! My first fanfic is DONE! What did you guys think of it? What did you like? What could've been better? I want constructive critiscm pleeze! So tell me what you thought, and... if you want a CinderxLion kits fanfic from me! **(**B****ecause I already know somebody who does, but I'm not sure if I want to do it, if only one person will enjoy it...)**


End file.
